Fair Game
by Buhawi Buzz
Summary: Thessia Bells is 19 years old, Chairman of the Parks Committee and Director of the office of Parks and Recreation. Her passion is the forests of Storybrooke, Maine where she spends most of her time. But what will happen when she starts letting others into her life? Can she be what Henry wants her to be? Or will her nature take over? (Starts in S1 and works up till S2)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Once Upon A Time, or anything relating to it. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Thessia Bells watched in dismay as she saw her files scatter across the floor, in front of none other than Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine and by all accounts the most intimidating woman in the world. At full speed Thessia grabbed each and every paper and neatly put them back into the folder before Regina could take more than two steps. Regina was impressed, but then again how impressive was it to pick up paper?

"Who are you?" Regina asked looking at the graceful klutz that made a mess in front of her.

"Thessia Bells, Ms. Mills. Pleasure meeting you." Her voice was strong and when Regina looked up she saw the most electric blue eyes covered by the long strands of blonde curls. Two things were made apperant, she was 19 years old if even that. Secondly, her country like charm was too familiar. Yet, Regina with her perfect memory had a hard time placing those practically glowing eyes.

"It's Madame Mayor to you Ms. Bells. Please see to it that you are more careful, temps are easily replaced." Regina dismissed Thessia Bells with cold indifference, upset that she couldn't recognize her from… well from a land very far away. Unfortunately, she did not have the luxury to spend her time thinking about this girl, she had to think about Henry… and getting his biological mother away from here.

Thessia Bells took her leave with ease, much to her surprise. Regina had, up to that very moment, made shake like a leaf on a tree, but not today. Today, Thessia felt… indifferent to Regina's arrogance and it put a little sway in her step. In fact, Regina should have at the very least thanked her for being in the office so late to work! Thessia crinkled her nose, she was used to being looked down upon… but why? Something stirred in the deepest part of her mind but she could not summon what the thought was. Thessia shook her head slightly, letting her curls jingle down her back. It no longer mattered why. No, what mattered was that it wouldn't be like that again. Thessia had made her way into her small office, she couldn't begrudge the Mayor for thinking she was a temp… most girls her age were. In fact, Thessia was in charge of the office of Parks and Recreation, which included the forest that was everyone's back yard. Thessia turned to gaze out of her window noticing the library clock tower… 8:16pm… definitely time to go home.


	2. Arising

**Chapter 1**

**Arising**

* * *

Thessia awoke startled, dreams had plagued her sleep. Dreams might have been the wrong word… nightmares seemed a better fit. She was flying, which was enough to be a nightmare because she was terrified of heights. Yet nothing compared to the man who had stood in front of her with a smile. He was older, dark skinned with white hair, normal by any definition except his eyes… that was what scared her the most. Eyes so blue they may as well been ice with an electric spark inside that made them glow. He was hugging her… saving her from something… but she knew in her heart that he was evil. Why would something evil save her?

Thessia got out of bed, trying to recall the dream in detail but it faded so fast the only thing she could grasp tightly was his eyes and the way they subtly glowed. She sighed in frustration, she really felt as if she should remember something. Thessia digressed and went into the kitchen to make herself some green tea, it was her favorite. She took a nice hot shower and opted for a green dress that cinched at her waist. She let her hair cascade down her face with her loose curls, it was longer than she liked but she did not have time for a haircut. Her daily routine consisted of moisturizer and a little blush… someone had once told her that less is more with a face like hers. She took it to heart, though honestly she doubted her will to commit to anything that would take more than 15 minutes. She looked at herself in the mirror happy with everything she could help. There were things she could have done without, like being so tall. 5'9 for a girl was not typical here in Maine. She was also not super skinny as most women her height seemed to be, she felt more like a Kardashian than a Klum. These were genetics, nothing she could do about it less she starved herself- which she was not. Her eyes fell upon her necklace on the vanity, it was a long thin bronze chain that held an emerald leaf with a gold outline. She remembered when she was given her necklace, by Mother Superior in the nunnery. She had said it belonged to Thessia, but that we were not defined by our possessions. Thessia had never understood what she meant, the truth was she never tried, all she knew was that she had no intention of becoming a nun- much to the dismay of the others. The emerald leaf would seem to be made of liquid if she stared into it long enough. It was her only treasure. She clasped it around her neck, now seemed like a good day to put it on.

She heard seven loud chimes and it made her jump with fright. After a second she realized it was the Storybrooke clock tower so she put on some sheer lip gloss, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Thess, you look startled?" Archie was walking his Dalmatian and always looked concerned for her. Archie had been her newest friend, okay, her only friend. Thessia had coworkers, acquaintances, and such but she never really had friends. It was no big deal, friendships required a degree of commitment and work which Thessia never cared for. Yet, here was Archie… after three weeks of catching her walking to work every morning he had final broken through- he was her friend. For better or worse, she was beginning to enjoy speaking with someone whom she needed absolutely nothing from, and who needed nothing from her.

"Yeah, the clock scarred me half to death. Since when did that thing start working?" Thessia responded, looking up at the clock.

"Oh, I am not sure. Are you on your way to Granny's?" He continued.

"Yes, I am. Would you mind if I joined you and Pongo in your walk?" Thessia asked as she leaned down to pet the full grown dog. Archie smile and offered her his arm, which Thessia took with a giggle. Thessia often wondered if he purposely brought Pongo, she really liked that dog.

"How is Henry doing? I only ask because Regina is throwing a tirade at the office. I imagine that must be spilling into her home life." Thessia asked concerned, Archie looked at her stunned.

"Thess, I think this is the first time you have said her name." Archie said befuddled.

"Well, yesterday she was particularly condescending to me. I think it might have been the first time she really noticed me. She even called me a temp." Thessia said with a smile on her lips.

"I see. Well, I think it's safer to say that it is her home life spilling into your office. Seems Henry's biological mother is here. I only mention this because you will undoubtedly hear this later and I don't want you getting any surprises at work. Which, may I say you are too young for." Archie gave her hand a squeeze to show his sincerity and Thessia looked down… her age was never lost on him.

"What should I be doing Archie? I get to have a say in what happens to our forest and our parks and like it or not, _I_ like it. Besides, I am only in the office a couple of days out of the week. The rest of my time is out there, playing in the dirt. I mean I hate any buildings more than two stories high but I can climb a tree up to the very top. It's the only thing I want to do, and it's plenty far away from our Madame Mayor." Thessia often had to defend the choices she made in joining the political arena, but she knew that was necessary to be able to do the thing she loved. Archie felt she was hiding herself from the world in those woods, it felt nice for someone to worry about her. So few ever had.

"Thess, I only want you to be happy. There is happiness out here amongst the town folk as well. I just think you are entirely too dedicated to your job, and there is nothing wrong with that. Yet, you're losing out on making relationships with the people around you. I just wish others knew you as well as I have come to know you, there are a lot of people out here that could use you as a friend." Archie stopped when he said the last part and Thessia could easily see he genuinely believed what he was saying.

"Archie… I don't know. I… I think about the commitment it would take to develop those kinds of relationships you want me to have and I shudder. You know I grew up in the nunnery, I never belonged there among the others. For a long time I felt so disconnected from anyone and everything. You may not think it, but I have come a long way since then." Thessia looked up at Archie with wide eyes, hoping for him to drop it. Archie narrowed his eyes, declaring that even her baby blues would not stop him today. Thessia sighed, Archie had established a parental authority with her and he would be enforcing it today.

"I do believe it, but I think you can do more. You are an amazing young woman, who deserves a full life." Archie began.

"Let me stop you right there. Archie, you are like a tree to me. Yes, a tree, which means I care about you a lot. But please stop worrying about me because I am doing an excellent job at being me. I don't take drugs, I don't sleep around, and I don't waste my nights in loud clubs looking for someone that will pretend to love me. By anyone's standards I am a model young adult." Thessia smiled carefully as she spoke, she honestly didn't know what he wanted from her and it made her feel sick to think she was disappointing him.

"You know I take nothing away from your accomplishments, but the thing with models is that they leave behind statues of their greatness. But Thess, no matter how you put it, those statues are always standing alone." Archie said with the sadness he felt for the road Thessia was walking. Thessia looked at him with a small scowl on her face, she heard the truth in Archie's words. Was that what she really wanted? Thessia let out a long sigh, she had never looked at it through that perspective… no, it was not what she wanted at all.

"Thanks for the company. I will try to be friendlier, I promise." Thessia teasingly smiled at Archie and he seemed to get brighter. He hugged her kindly, knowing he was accepting her apology.

Archie continued to stare after Thessia with worry. She was special to him, like a daughter… though he would never tell her that. Archie knew Thessia was an orphan and kept her distance from everyone. Thessia had not accepted his friendship easily, it took weeks of two minute conversations for her to even call him Archie instead of Dr. Hopper. He would never regret it, Thessia was family to him now.

Thessia walked into Granny's and saw Ruby stare at her. She would have normally ignored her, Ruby was not someone who she thought highly of. Oftentimes she would find herself thinking that somebody should have told her the "less is more" speech. Then she would look at what she wore and ponder if maybe somebody had… either way Ruby was no tree. Thessia bit her lip, she had promised Archie to be nicer... fine. Thessia smiled at Ruby, hoping to send the "friendly" vibes her way. Ruby looked confused, turn around to see if anyone was behind her. When she saw no one she looked even more puzzled. Thessia put her head down, embarrassed and probably turning red. Maybe she needed to work on her smiles…

"Hi. I don't think I know you. I mean I know you, like _of_ you… but I don't know your name. I'm Ruby." Ruby said smiling carelessly and only slightly self-conscious that she stumbled her words. She had way more practice at being friendly than Thessia could ever hope to have.

"I'm Thessia Bells." Thessia said shortly, trying to focus on her smile. Ruby looked down, and Thessia kicked herself, she should have said it warmer.

"Nice to meet you Thessia Bells, what can I get for you?" Ruby said turning into strictly a waitress. Thessia was losing her fast.

"It's pronounced Tessia, silent h. But you can call me Thess, Ruby." She smiled and Ruby warmed up again. This made Thessia smile wider.

"Okay Thess, what a pretty necklace." Ruby said staring at the leaf… for some reason it made Thessia very uncomfortable.

"Thank you, it's uh… I actually don't remember where I got it from." Thessia said grabbing the leaf and casually tucked it into her dress. Only then did Ruby look up, apologetically.

"It's really very pretty. So what will you be getting today?" Ruby asked rather flustered.

"I will have… a spinach and tomato omelet with extra cheese. With an orange juice. And no hash brown. Thank you Ruby." Thessia said with a little extra cheer as Ruby nodded and placed the order.

She had not noticed the others in the diner, and might had been oblivious until she heard the Sheriffs voice and a girl saying that she did not want to flirt with him. That struck Thessia odd for several reasons, mostly being that the Sherriff was a good looking man that you would have to be insane to reject. The other and perhaps lesser known was that he belonged to the Mayor. Thessia slightly turned to see blonde hair and a red jacket leaning on his table. She didn't let herself glance again until she saw the woman leaving with Henry… that must have been his biological mother.

"You heard that, did you?" Sheriff Graham asks as he takes the seat next to her.

"If that wasn't your intention then you shouldn't have spoken in this diner, Sheriff." Thessia said slightly sarcastically. Graham stared back at her, confused at her attempt at a joke.

"I was joking…" Thessia focused on the food that just arrived in front of her. She was starving.

"I didn't know you made jokes. When did that begin to happen exactly?" Graham said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Perhaps when you decided you wanted a death wish. I mean that must obviously be the case if you are flirting with _that_ woman." Thessia said as she took a bite into her omelet. She had made a point to avoid the Sheriff at all costs, except when the parks or forest had a safety issue. Their relationship had been strictly professional, but still she liked him.

"Oh, you know her?" The Sheriff asked puzzled.

"Not at all, but I know who she is. You do too, I presume." Thessia said as she arched her eyebrow in a slight scold. He smiled at her, unbelieving.

"I know everyone, Miss Bells. That is my job." The Sheriff said coolly.

"Indeed. Well, you have a dangerous job." Thessia said as she turned her blue eyes on him. He looked amused.

"Coming from someone who spends most hours of the day in those woods…" Graham began incredulously but Thessia interrupted.

"No, if you have a sure foot then the woods are fine. Animals are predictable, all they ever are is hungry. Now can you say the same about those you encounter in your job?"

"I don't work with animals." Graham said assuredly.

"No, you don't work with _wild _animals. Trust me, it's safer out there." Thessia said as she pushed her plate back and gave Ruby her tip. "And Sheriff, call me Thess."

"There is something different about you." Sheriff said as he felt himself smile because she smiled at him.

"I don't know. Maybe. Don't be late for the survey today." Thessia said as she walked out of Granny's Diner with both the Sheriff and Ruby staring after her.

* * *

It was really easy for everyone, with Archie being the exception, to forget how old Thessia was. She was taller, more mature, had a career along with a very respectable wardrobe. Not many would remember that she was still a teenager, though she was so glad this would be her last year as such. She had put her time in the office and managed to avoid the Mayor's wrath. It was looking to be a great day.

Thessia went home and switched her open toed wedges for calf high hiking boots. She wore a V-neck t-shirt and jeans, put her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of her apartment with a backpack that contained her lunch and three bottles of water. She was going home.

Thessia parked her car into the makeshift dirt parking lot and took the trail down into the woods. She had her compass and knew exactly where she was going. She breathed in the air and made a habit of touching every tree on her way to the spot she would meet the Sheriff in. Surveying was one of her favorite responsibilities, although technically she could have other, lower level employees do it. It was a hard job, the hike itself took hours but she would never trade it for anything. Of course she couldn't say the same for the Sheriff, the only reason he came with her was because the others in the station did not have the stamina required for this job.

"I knew you would be here early." A voice boomed behind her and it made her jump even though she instantly recognized it.

"Sheriff, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Thessia gasped and took some water.

"No, not at all. Are you at risk? Because if that is the case then it is my professional opinion that you should not be here, in the middle of nowhere- with a faulty heart." The Sheriff said feigning concern.

"Oh, I didn't know you cared." Thessia said laughing and rolling her eyes to his feigned worry.

"See, it was I who did not know you had a sense of humor! These trips could have been much more entertaining. And it's Graham, Thess." The Sheriff said with a sly smile.

"Hmm, I guess I can tell Emma Swan not to worry, you seem to flirt with everyone who speaks to you. I am sure she will be so relieved." Thess said with a devilish smile, tilting her head to one side.

"Who says I am flirting? I must warn you, women tend to fall in love with me. It's quite a curse and one that often makes said women think that I am being charming, when in fact, I have no such intention." Graham said as he easily kept up with her pace.

"That so? Should I be worried that one of your obsessed women may follow us and kill me to have you all to themselves? Perhaps that is something I should have known sooner. Oh wait… no… no one is here. Guess your curse may not work after all." Thessia said as she quickened her pace. Perhaps something had changed after all, or was it that she really did not want to be a statue.

"Oh, you know how to break a man's heart. Consider me crushed, but while we are speaking I had been meaning to ask you, why do you like doing this so much?" Graham turned serious, it was swift but it still made Thessia feel like she had tripped.

"I am an outdoor kind of person. And from what I have seen, you may be one too." Thessia answered lightly.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but it is a start. Oh, I meant to tell you to be rather careful here on your own. Emma Swan said she saw a white wolf, a big white wolf, on the main road."

"A white wolf? No that is impossible, we don't have any packs here."

"What if it is a lone wolf?" Graham asked curiously.

"An interesting thought… I will have to do more research on the subject." Thessia bit her lower lip as she spun the idea of a lone wolf in her forest. It was not an idea she would much care for, lone wolf's were sporadic, less inclined to live in harmony with their surroundings.

"Yes, well back to what we were saying. Do you really think 'outdoorsman' covers what you do?" Graham asked with a sly smile.

"Sheriff, when you are out here… when you are amongst the trees and dirt don't you feel like-" Thessia began to try and explain.

"Home." Graham almost whispered.

Thessia turned to look at the Graham and search for ridicule in his eyes, but there was none. He was being honest and it seemed to confuse him. It stunned her, mostly because it was exactly the way she felt.

"Why haven't we ever talked like this before?" Graham asked her and it took Thessia several moments to disengage herself from his blue eyes.

"I… I don't know Graham, but… but I like it." Thessia said shyly. It seemed to her that she had tripled her friend list.

"I like the way you bite your lip, it's cute." Graham said and Thessia slightly blushed. His brown hair was becoming disheveled from the hike and he took off his leather jacket.

"Yes, but your apparent lack of hiking attire is not. Here, let me…" Thessia stepped right in front of Graham and swiftly loosened his tie. She paused, this was the closest she had ever been to anyone since… well since she could remember. She felt his breath on her face and realized her breathing was also shallow.

Graham grazed her cheek and became lost in the girl in front of him. The air that had smelled like rich earth now smelled sweet, as if Thessia's scent saturated harmoniously with their surroundings. It made Graham drunk, it made him feel like he belonged here… they both belonged here.

Thessia wasn't sure who leaned in first, it was probably simultaneous. She felt her lips part against his, the heat of his hands on her face, and the feel of his soft hair as she brushed through it with her hands. Thessia began to open her eyes as the kiss came to an end and instinctively bit his lower lip. His stare made its way through her, holding her securely in place.

"That was..."

"Different. Thessia, I think I may be more complicated than you think." Graham looked at her, slightly worried.

"Because of Regina? I can take care of myself Graham. Besides, I am not even sure I like you enough to care about your endeavors outside of these woods." Thessia smiled wickedly.

"You cannot tell me that wasn't… this is something-" Graham seemed offended at Thessia's careless attitude.

"Different." It was Thessia's turn to interrupt, the truth of that was self-evident.

Graham kissed her again, enjoyed the rush when he felt the same thing he had before. This time he slipped his hands down her back and she swiftly slipped out of his reach. Her face was blush but her eyes were ablaze and she smiled the most charming smile Graham had ever seen. She had his tie in her hands and kept his gaze steady, taming their wild breaths. With one last smile, Thessia turned and ran as fast as she could deeper into the woods knowing that Graham would be able to keep up.

Graham saw a small little blonde blur into the trees and chuckled deeply as he began the chase. Thessia was quick, but he had good instincts and was right on her trail. As they ran he could hear her whimsical giggle, it enticed him, made the adrenaline surge through him, and made catching her as necessary as breathing. As the air slashed their faces, they felt the soft earth under their feet and smelled the trees as they ran past them. Thessia bounced from one direction to the other, unafraid of falling… it reminded me her of a dream… as if she was flying…

Before she could remember the dream that was on the verge of spilling into her conscious she was seized by a strong iron grip and spun into the air. She held on to him, grasping his arms and pulled herself into him. She kissed him lightly, pulling back before he could enjoy the feel of a full kiss. She teased him this way until he growled her into submission. There, on the grass with the sun shining through her golden blonde curls she felt… like herself.

Graham took her in his arms, undid her high ponytail and watched as the curls engulfed her face. Her pouty lips smirked wickedly as she pushed his back against the tree.

"Close your eyes…" She whispered and gently covered his eyes using his own tie. His senses were engulfed, as were hers, though at least she could speak. She began taking off his leather jacket, biting his lip and moving down to his neck. He could smell her, feel her soft hands intertwine with his, and longed to hear her voice.

"I trust I have your attention, Sheriff." Thessia continued to whisper.

"Undivided." Graham growled, she could only barley make out the word but she felt the intent.

"Good. Then that is enough for now." She whispered right into his ear and in an instant her fragrance, smell, and touches were gone. He took the tie off of his eyes and tried to listen for her giggle but it was gone. The air cleared his senses, but she was gone and so was his jacket. He took in a deep breath, feeling as if he had stepped into another world. A world he very much liked.


	3. The Right Foot

**The Right Foot**

* * *

Thessia stayed home the next day, unsure of how to handle what she had done. It seemed she had increased the number of jackets in her closet by one, other than that she was lost. Thessia regressed into her comfort of solace, where she could avoid questions or scenarios with the Sheriff. She wanted to blame her behavior on the woods, the fact that she felt most comfortable there. However, they had both been out there together for hours at a time and nothing like that had ever happened before. There was a change, but regardless of the reasoning it resulted in a feeling of kinship for her. Graham had potential to enjoy the forest as much as she did, it made her feel connected with him, somehow. Thessia seemed flustered at what he might say, or if he didn't feel the same way. She sighed, there were too many unknown variables to see a big picture, if there was one at all. She couldn't even manage to make it out into the woods, which was particularly upsetting because she was now behind her schedule.

Her phone had been buzzing with calls and one thing was clear, she could no longer avoid Archie so she promised to meet him for dinner at Granny's. He was so insistent that it was difficult for her to refuse him since never had he sounded so… worried. She dressed in jeans and threw on a sweater before she walked out the door.

As she walked to Granny's Diner she couldn't help but notice Mary Margret Blanchard on a date with the most handsome doctor in town. Or at least that is what all other girls thought, something about the doctor did not quite sit right with her. Archie waved her over to the booth furthest from the door and sat graciously in her seat.

"Archie, you worry too much." Thessia smiled warmly.

"Hey Thess, Archie… what can I get for you two?" Ruby smiled warmly, although how warm she could actually be wearing those tiny shorts was beyond Thessia. Still, Thessia would not judge, she made it clear they were friends and Archie would have to notice that.

"I would love a hot chocolate with extra whip please. Oh, and a slice of French apple pie please." Thessia said eagerly as she wrote the order down in her notepad.

"I will take a decaf, thank you Ruby." Archie ordered and Ruby smiled as she walked away.

"Making friends, Thessia that is… quite exceptional." Archie said kindly, which made Thessia blush as she remembered Graham… friends indeed.

"Trying, things are… different. How have you been Archie? I heard Henry's… The new girl, stole something from you." Thessia asked and instantly knew something was wrong when he made a… guilty… expression.

"Archie, what happened?" Thessia became serious and looked at him through narrow eyes.

"I may have… well no, the truth is she didn't steal anything but you cannot tell anyone. I had to lie, though I tell you it weighs heavily on my conscious…" Archie said, clearly distraught.

"Who would ask… Regina?" Thessia said slightly louder than she had meant to, this made her angry.

"Shh, please Thessia. I had to tell someone, I am sorry I burdened you with it."

"No, it's okay Archie. Why did we ever elect her as mayor when she is clearly so awful? How could she make you do that? If the Sheriff were to find out…" Thessia said keeping her voice down.

"I don't believe that will be a problem, nothing can be worse than… Emma Swan is not to blame. I just wish…" Archie said looking down at his coffee, it was obvious he was not going to speak about it again. The anger that brew inside Thessia was all consuming, it took several moments of silence to calm down. Thessia did care a lot about Archie, he was decent and proved to be a good person… If Thessia had ever guessed to what a father would be like, she imagined Archie. But why would Regina go this far? Henry was her child, nothing this woman could do would ever change that... or did Regina think otherwise?

Archie did not recover from the sudden confession, he excused himself as he left home. The only comfort she took was that Archie seemed less troubled, now that he shared his story. Thessia stayed behind with Ruby for a bit, talking about what they liked to do when they were not working. It was a short conversation, they had little in common. Still, she thought there might be more to Ruby than she led on. It was this line of thinking that she was focused on when she bumped into someone at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mary Margret said as she looked up to see who she had bumped into. She paused when she saw the almond blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"It's okay, but if you really want to get away from your date maybe we should leave now." Thessia said smiling as she held the door open.

"Thank you, um… I'm Mary Margret." She said obviously trying to take her mind from something.

"My name is Thessia. You can call me Thess… if you like. Will there be a second date with Dr. Creepy?" Thessia asked kindly to relief the tension and Mary Margret smiled.

"Oh, no… I think not." Mary Margaret said as she looked down on the floor.

"Please don't be too harsh… Ruby is not someone people, though men in particular, could overlook. Especially with her taste in clothes." Thessia said, keeping her eye on the sidewalk ahead of her.

"No, Ruby is beautiful. It's just… I think we deserve someone that _will_ overlook Ruby when they meet us. You know?" Mary Margret said as she crinkled her nose.

"I completely agree. If you find one of those, please give me directions." Thessia said as she made Mary Margaret giggle.

"Thessia, if you don't mind me asking, were you on a date with Archie? " Mary Margret asked a pointedly as Thessia asked her, it was a welcome distraction and she was genuinely curious.

"Oh no! No, Archie is my, well he is like family to me. A friend I guess… see I don't have very many. Most people think I am weird and possibly a robot and it's because of my age... and well other factors. Also, I love the woods and that's why I work for the city-" Thessia began to ramble.

"You are Thessia Bells? The one in charge of the playgrounds in our school?" Mary Margaret could not keep the amazement from her voice, she would have never guessed.

"Yes, I am in charge of the playground at the elementary school, your input weighed heavily. Your dedication to the school, and children, was apparent. " Thessia said without taking offense as she remembered the countless letters Miss Blanchard had written to her office arguing for what was best for the children.

"You are so young… I am sorry… I mean congratulations. And you are not weird, just not what one would expect coming from the Mayors employment." Mary Margaret spoke sincerely, and Thessia took it as a compliment.

"Well, in truth I work for everyone here in Storybrooke. I do what is best for all of us, something the Mayor and I do not always share. But thank you for thinking I am not weird." Thessia said smiling self-consciously.

"No, I have not had a second date in what seems like an eternity… if anyone is weird, it is definitely me." Mary Margaret said looking down and pulling her pink cardigan closer to her chest.

"Uh, no. I think that is perfectly normal, have you met the guys in this town?" Thessia said childishly and it made Mary Margaret beam brighter.

"Surely we can't all be so bad?"

A voice called out behind them and both women spun around to see the Sheriff walking behind them.

"Especially you Sheriff." Thessia said teasingly.

"Sheriff, what are you doing walking so late at night?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

"Well, if the Sheriff couldn't walk in his own town late at night then he would have no business being Sheriff, would he?" Graham replied wittingly.

"Good point." Mary Margaret said as she saw both Thessia and Graham look into each other's eyes longer than deemed appropriate. Mary scowled, surely he was too old for Thessia…

"Do you need to be walked home Thessia, it is actually later than I thought." Mary Margaret said giving Thessia's arm a small squeeze.

"She's right Thess. I can walk you home since you live further away. Mary Margaret, you live right down this street right?" Graham asked chivalrously and Thessia gave Mary Margaret a small nod and a smile. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes in understanding, with a nod of her own.

"The Sheriff can manage, but thank you for the chat Mary Margaret. Here is my card, please call me to let me know you got home safe. It was nice talking to you and hang in there, every girl is bound to meet their prince Charming." Thessia said as she hugged Mary Margaret good night. They both turned to see Graham smiling very wide.

"You are definitely _not_ a prince and certainly not as charming as you think." Thessia said teasingly and both girls began to laugh as his smile faltered.

They waited until Mary Margaret was several feet away before they turned the corner and began to walk towards her apartment.

"You look much less attractive without your jacket Sheriff." Thessia said keeping her eyes locked into the buildings in front of her.

"That was rude Miss Bells. Someone ought to buy you a book on etiquette." Graham replied with ease.

"Perhaps, but if I had manners I surely would not waste them on you." Thessia continued carelessly.

"That would probably be for the best, because then I couldn't do this-" Graham turned in front of her so fast she had no time to react as he put his hands on her waist and pinned her to the wall of a shop and kissed her. She melted in his embrace, feeling the rush they had experienced in the woods all over again. Although impossible, he still smelled like pine and earth.

"I think you better slow down cowboy. I like doing this with you, but I'm not sure I particularly like you." Thessia said as she pulled herself away from him.

"I don't follow… how can you like the uh… the activity and not… me?" Graham said confused.

"You flirt with that new city girl, you have a _thing_ with the scariest person on this planet, and still you ask what I mean? Look, I'm no prize either, I get that but… I don't want you thinking this is something it isn't." Thessia said conflicted, unsure of what she really wanted from Graham.

"Hey, _I_ like you and I like doing this _with_ you. I'm not settling down with the scary _or_ the new one… we have known each other for quite a bit now but still I'm not asking to settle down with you either. But out there the other day… that was something..." Graham said desperatley trying to get through her shell.

"It isn't love." Thessia interrupted with a smirk.

"Okay, it's _not_ love but it was real and running through the trees, that excitement, that rush… I've never felt that before. I want to keep feeling it, and now I can smell those damn woods everywhere and all I think about is you." Graham tried to explain, but words fell short of the true meaning. Still, Thessia understood because she felt it too. As she looked into his dark eyes she saw there was a promise of friendship and anything else that would come along was extra. They had something special, something they enjoyed that could only be achieved with each other. Thessia thought about her reputation and what she was agreeing to. She figured up until now she must have been a zombie because all she could remember was her love for working, so reputation would remain intact. The far more important aspect was if she could handle this type of relationship… Would she stand by as Graham consorted with the Mayor, or flirt with Emma Swan? She looked at Graham, truly saw the man in front of her… the idea of him with the Mayor was creepy but… it actually drew her closer to Graham. She had not realized the way they were drawn to each other, magnetically moving around but never truly repelling or attracting. There was a fire, it was inconspicuous, but most of all it was undefined.

"And when you bite your lip Thess, I could just…" Graham leaned in to her, fighting himself to give her space.

"I know." Thessia whispered back and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

Graham walked her home and against all instinct he left her at her door after she returned his leather jacket. She wasn't looking for a commitment and Graham was slightly disappointed. Yet, she was right, they were not in love… lust? Definitely. So when exactly does that become love? Does it ever? Maybe it never would… not for him.

* * *

Thessia walked down to the office, looking at the bustle of city life when she saw a tall blonde walking the Mayors son to the school bus. Thessia stared closely at the woman, she was pretty… she reminded her of Henry… The police siren stirred her from her thoughts. Of course it was Graham, ever persistent. It didn't bug her, maybe it should have… No he was being the Sheriff now. The truth was that she had a part of him that nobody ever would, which was enough for Thessia. In fact, it was all she could handle from the complicated Sheriff.

Thessia arrived at city hall with a warm smile plastered on her face. Her mind was clearly on Graham, he made her want to just… she sighed. Thessia was determined keep her emotions well away from him, she was not a fan of getting emotional. She went into her office, catching up on what had been falling through the cracks since her time was now shared with people… okay friends. She had to get used to it, calling people friends. It was difficult for her, she struggled a lot more than she let on. Buried in paperwork, keeping her mind peacefully clear was the way she functioned. Since grade school at the nunnery she had always slacked off in the beginning of the year so that she could work harder for the rest of it. It was for that reason she took college courses as soon as she turned 15 and online classes from University of Maine when she graduated high school. She double majored in plant, soil, and environmental sciences as well as environmental recreation and tourism management. She also minored in wildlife ecology, and used her back yard to fulfill the requirements needed in the field.

It seemed so nice, so perfect, to be such an accomplished person… the truth was slightly less glamorous. She never had friends, despite the various attempts. It was so much easier to do three essays a night than have free time, time that would often end with her crying in the bathroom so the other girls wouldn't hear her. It was just easier to pull away, to not depend on others. The Mother Superior would often take her into the office and try to talk to her, offer advice and comfort. It was time wasted, time Thessia would have rather spent reading and pretending she was the heroine in her novels, anyone other than who she was. It seemed to Thessia that she was born without something… something that allowed others to find friendships and be comfortable in them. That was what bothered Thessia, she always felt like there was a pebble in her shoes. Everywhere she went, whenever anyone tried to talk to her, the pebble in the shoe would always remind her it was there. It had always been that way… until now.

"I am told this is the office where I can find the person in charge of our forests and I must... it's you." Regina stormed into her office with not so much as a knock and froze as she saw the girl who had dropped those papers in front of her the other day.

"Yes, Madame Mayor. What do you need?" Thessia said as she smiled and went back to reading the paperwork on the soil reports. When the Mayor didn't answer she put the papers down and gave her the undivided attention she seemed to require.

"This office is quite big. Did you decorate it yourself?" Regina asked as she slowly stepped closer to her desk, looking at the photos of Thessia's favorite trees and hundreds of petrie dishes containing samples of dirt, bark, and insects. She looked disgusted.

"I wouldn't quite call it decoration, so much as working supplies." Thessia said with a humorous smile as Regina stepped closer with her hand on her jacket.

"Yes, well, it seems like filth to me." Regina said dismissively.

"That would be exactly what it is, another name might be our ecosystem. But that is why I sit here, and you sit in the Mayor's office. Now, what can I do for you, Madame Mayor?" Thessia said politely, with a sincere smile.

"I need you to sign this paperwork." Regina said handing her a portfolio with her signature page bookmarked. Regina handed her a pen.

Thessia took the paperwork, smiled at the Mayors brazen attitude and flipped to the first page as she stood up from her desk and walked over to where Regina stood.

"It simply needs a signature." Regina said again, this time much more forceful.

"Well, it needs my signature because it needs my approval. The approval of this office, which happens to be my office… so, Madame Mayor I will look it over." Thessia said as she closed the folder and put it on her desk. She kept standing on front of the Mayor, knowing she would not let it go.

"I'm not sure you understand." Regina began.

"No, I understand quite well but I will not break protocol, even for you Madame Mayor. I really am sorry but I must read this proposal and if I feel it is not up to par with standards and regulations, or that it is simply inconceivable then I will not sign it. If you were used to such favors from my predecessor than I am sorry, but that is not how I run this office." Thessia said sweetly, though her conviction was strong. It really did pain her to say this to Regina, but she would never compromise the integrity of her office, let alone her work.

Regina looked at Thessia, angered but restrained. It was hard to argue with someone she held nothing over… that would have to change, and fast. Regina crossed her arms as she leaned closer to Thessia.

"I expect this folder to be on the top of your list. I will need the signature soon and I am sure you will give it to me. Is that clear?" Regina said as Thessia eyes softened with… pity?

"Yes, I can do that Madame Mayor… as a favor to you." Thessia said slowly. Regina sneered as she turned to walk away.

"Madame Mayor… I just wanted to say. I know Henry is your son, and I… well you raised him and that makes you more of a mother than simply giving birth does. You are a part of this town, and so is Henry. Which is why I think you should know… she walked him to the school bus today. And that was wrong… _you_ are his mother." Thessia said as the Mayor looked back with her dark eyes narrowing at Thessia, who was preparing for the worse reaction she could imagine. Still, Thessia meant it… as unlikeable as Regina was, she still belonged to this town and Emma was a stranger. If Regina had fought so hard to make Archie lie to the cops then surely there was a reason. With towns like theirs, well they looked after their own… even if their own was the least likeable person.

Regina's eyes turned soft, she nodded at Thessia without saying a word. It seemed her words had been accepted with just a hint of gratitude. Before Regina turned to walk out, she had an idea… This little innocent do-gooder had given her a plan, but first she had to investigate. Regina looked at the ground with a sly smile and walked out of Thessia's office, forgetting all about the blonde and their ridiculous power struggle.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday and one that she often spent in the woods, but before she could have her lazy day she needed to go to the office and sign off on some paperwork per Madame Mayor's request. It was a good plan, one that the whole community would enjoy… Regina was right, she signed the paperwork. She went to Granny's to get a hot chocolate and saw her new friend Ruby being interrogated by Emma with Henry in tow.

"Hi Henry! Is everything all right, Ruby?" Thessia asked as she approached, it was the first time she had been within talking distance of Emma Swan.

"Hi Thess. What a pretty necklace." Henry said as he gave Thessia a funny look.

"Everything is fine." Ruby said rather seriously, almost uncharacteristically.

"So looks can be deceiving huh?" Thessia remarked looking at Emma.

"No Thess, we are the good guys. This is my mom, Emma Swan. Emma this is Thessia Bells she works with my mom but don't worry, she's cool." Henry said smiling. Thessia smiled in spite of herself.

"Emma Swan, I have heard a lot about you. Don't worry, I know not all of it is true. So what is going on? Y'all look worried." Thessia asked politely enough.

"I'm looking for Ashley Boyd, she's in a lot of trouble and I want to help her." Emma said inquisitively.

"Boyd? The maid?" Thessia remembered the poor girl who got pregnant, and as if that wasn't bad enough her boyfriend dumped her.

"You don't know her? She's about your age." Emma tried to dig deeper.

"No, I didn't. I mean, I just know of her." Thessia said rather defensively. It was petty, but she didn't like people to make assumptions about her in any regard. She had lived with assumptions thrown upon her, everything from where she grew up to her looks.

"Thessia is a league of her own, none of us have been able to keep up." Ruby said as she rolled her eyes towards Thessia. She was not what Ruby had expected but that didn't give anyone the right to judge Ashley. Or be ashamed they might know her.

"Why are you looking for her?" Thessia asked to ease the tension she felt building up.

"I uh, she's in a lot of trouble and I need to find her." Emma said reserved.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid. But she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby counted this girl as a close friend, that was easy to see.

"I think so." Emma replied.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it, she been through enough already." Ruby began.

"I've been through it too, Ruby and I can help her." Emma sounded sincerely.

"Then you better start with her ex." Ruby gave in.

"Henry, your mom- I mean your other mom… she's going to be so mad when she finds out." Thessia began to tell Henry.

"But you won't tell her, will you? She's in a meeting until 5 and I will be home before then." Henry looked up pleadingly.

"Of course I won't, Henry. But you know she will find out, as she always does. Especially if you continue to do this, she's really trying to look out for you." Thessia tried to be stern with Henry.

"Hey, this isn't his fault-" Emma began when she was done with Ruby.

"That's for damn sure. _He_ is ten." Thessia looked at Emma right in the eyes.

"Someone has to stand up to her." Emma began.

"Easy to say when you don't deal with the consequences." Thessia cut her off. After all, who was the adult?

"Why do you care?" Emma narrowed her eyes on Thessia.

"Thess, please. Emma needs to be here, I need to help her." Henry broke the tension when he grabbed Thessia's hand. She melted at the sight of his brown eyes.

"Henry… I just think Regina, well she is capable of anything and she raised you. You may not think much of that, but she is your mom and I'm not sure what you are risking is worth it." Thessia made a point to look at Emma, to emphasize the last part.

"It is, you'll see Thess. When it's all done, you will see." Henry's smile warmed her up.

"Fine. Take care of him, and no matter what, don't let her hurt him… even if you think she's only hurting you." Thessia said and Emma nodded with understanding.

Thessia saw as Emma drove away from Granny's Diner with Henry in tow. That boy was so in love with her, she couldn't even see how much. There was no doubt in Thessia's mind… that truly was Henry's mother… Thessia felt a pit in her stomach… things were much more complicated than she thought and she was going to stay the hell out of it from now on.

"Ashley isn't what everyone thinks, but nobody wants to see that. It is easier to treat someone like a pariah as opposed to an actual person." Ruby said as she walked into the diner with Thessia.

"I was never friends with her, but she isn't the only girl in town who made that mistake." Thessia said factually.

"She had a plan, getting knocked up isn't a bad thing-" Ruby began defensivly.

"No, that wasn't her mistake. Her mistake was placing her trust in a guy that didn't come through. Not planning to have a baby alone, thinking others would come to her rescue, that was the mistake I am talking about." Thessia interjected cautiously.

Ruby looked at Thessia, gauging her sincerity and it was clear that Thessia had issues... but they made her tougher, like she had learned from them the best she could. Ruby began to think no one grew up without issues they needed to overcome.

Thessia sat at the bar section and not ten minutes later, a very pregnant teenager with blonde hair walked into the diner and made a bee line for Ruby. Ashley Boyd, no doubt about it. She looked at the girl who was her exact age, but in the very near future she would have surpassed Thessia by years in experience. Thessia walked out of Granny's Diner well-nourished and ready for her day of relaxation… she almost felt like calling Graham. Thessia shook her head, the woods had been hers on Saturday and she wouldn't jeopardize them… even for Graham.

* * *

By the time Thessia got into her car packed and ready to go she took out her phone. Knowing she was about to give in and called Sheriff Graham, she smiled. She was sure she would never be in Ashley's position, ever. She would never let anyone have enough power to hurt her and it made her feel much better about herself and what she wanted from Graham. It rang twice before she heard his voice.

"Sheriff Humbert." He answered dryly.

"I'm going to the woods… thought you might want to… hunt." Thessia said as seductively as she could. Turns out she was pretty good at it.

"I uh… I can be there after five… say six?" Graham was obviously flustered and excited about the idea.

"If you can catch me then I will see you… if not well, there will always be a second place where there is a first." Thessia said with a charm and hung up the phone before he could reply.

Thessia started her car and made her way down to her woods. She parked on the dirt lot and hiked from there, letting herself walk and remembering the way she felt with Graham. She began to run again, letting her feet dig into the dirt as she sprang herself forward in no particular direction. She could almost close her eyes without fear… before long she did. Thessia turned to her instinct for guidance, reassuring herself with every step that she wasn't going to run straight into a tree. It was exhilarating, the most amazing feeling she had ever felt- until she heard a scream. She opened her eyes just in time to see herself trip on a huge root and fall into the soil.

Thessia was disoriented, it was not easy coming back from that kind of adrenaline but as she heard someone yell again she was sure it wasn't her imagination. Thessia lifted herself up gracefully, no real damage other than her ruined clothes and a couple of scrapes and bruises. She ran towards the scream and now that her head was clear she knew it was a girl, and the girl was sobbing.

Thessia jumped through the shrubs and found the girl she knew to be Ashley Boyd holding her enlarged belly and sitting on the grass. Thessia dropped herself to her side, not sure of what to do.

"Get away from me!" Ashley yelled rather hostile and it took Thessia by surprise.

"My name is Thessia Bells, I just want to help." Thessia tried to say reassuringly but it seemed to anger Ashley even more.

"I know who you are! I'm not stupid." Ashley yelled over Thessia.

"Really, because where are you right now? Refusing the only help you have for several miles… no not stupid at all." Thessia narrowed her eyes as her words dripped with acid. Ashley looked stunned but continued to pout.

"I'm just saying that you may think your better than me, but you're not." Ashley said wryly, but managed to control her yelling.

"Hey, just because we weren't dealt the same hand doesn't make me any less or make any more of anybody. I just want to help, and darling you look like you need it."

"I… I know… I am sorry, it's just you have always been perfect and looked like a huge snob. No offense." Ashley said holding her stomach and in pain.

"I came from the nunnery. I had no parents, no family, just a bunch of nuns disappointed I didn't take those vows… what on earth could I be a snob about?" Thessia said very surprised.

"I had a father, but I lost him when I was very young… I don't have a family either." Ashley said heartbreakingly.

"Well, that seems like _that_ is going to change very soon." Thessia said with a reassuring smile. "Now we have to get you to a hospital because I think primitive births don't hold high survival rates." Thessia said and Ashley laughed and cried, though the cry was from pain.

Thessia let Ashley throw one arm over her shoulder and helped her lift off the ground. It was going well until Ashley cried out even louder and Thessia couldn't bear the weight. As if by miracle, they both heard another car on the road. Thessia saw Emma and Henry run out of her yellow bug and was so happy to see them.

"The baby's coming!" Thessia yelled out and between her and Emma they helped Ashley get into the car.

"Thess, you take the other car, meet us at the hospital." Emma ordered and Thessia obeyed as she jumped into Ruby's car and grabbed Ashley's bag from the ground.

When Thessia arrived at the hospital she saw Emma and Henry talking and approached silently. When she heard Henry talking about how others couldn't leave Storybrooke it puzzled Thessia. She had heard Henry was having trouble… but this was a whole other level. Thessia cleared her throat as she walked closer and Emma turned to her.

"Thank you, for helping me with Ashley. I had only been there for a couple of minutes but I think we would have been in trouble." Thessia said politely.

"What were you doing there to being with? Did you know she was leaving?" Emma tried not to sound accusingly.

"I was on a hike actually. As soon as I give Ruby back her car she will need to give me a lift into the woods… or maybe I will just leave it until tomorrow… And no, I didn't know where or what Ashley was planning. I mean I wouldn't have told you because I still don't understand why you are looking…" Thessia began but was interrupted as a Doctor approached them.

"Miss Swan, the baby is a healthy six pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

"What lovely news. Excellent work Miss Swan… thank you for bringing me my merchandise." Mr. Gold limped into the waiting room.

"You were working for him?… and what is your 'merchandise' Mr. Gold?" Thessia asked with disdain.

"He wants the baby." Emma said with hatred as she followed Mr. Gold, perhaps this was not what it had seemed.

Thessia went to Ashley, who received her much more warmly than she had previously.

"You look…well terrible." Thessia said and they both laughed. Emma and Henry walked into the room and Thessia gave Ashley a hug and the baby a small kiss before giving them some privacy.

Thessia walked into the waiting room again, looking at her scuffed knees and realizing she must look ridiculous.

"You seem disheveled Dearie." Mr. Golds voice sent a shiver up her spine.

"Yes well, finding a pregnant woman in the woods might have that effect." Thessia replied shortly and began to walk away but changed her mind mid step. "You know, you tried to make a deal with me as well. Getting someone a new past… a respectable past is one thing… but bargaining a baby… well that's just monstrous."

"Don't blame me, I cannot make deals with those who aren't willing. As you well know." Mr. Gold closed the distance and where she may have cowered in the past she held her ground.

"Seems like I did myself a favor, didn't need your promises after all. Everyone has a weakness, you just know where to apply the right pressure. You are an opportunist, to some that may be a virtue. A trait of those who are self-interested, but you are so much more Mr. Gold… you want to be a giant, holding contracts and favors over the lesser people. I think you should take a page out of history though and remember that there are so many more of us lesser folk than there are of you… in fact I think the ratio is hundreds to a single and lonely one. Someday, when you push enough people into a corner… they will have no choice but to run _through_ you. I don't know what plans you had with that baby, but when that day comes, as it has to every bully in the world, I will remember Ashley's baby and I will be glad." Thessia said as she leaned in so close that she could feel Mr. Gold's chest and his stringy hair on her face as she whispered the last part right in his ear. She felt his body stiff and a wave of anger emanate from his body.

"That is two people that have stood up to me today…" Mr. Gold began to turn red but Thessia was already walking away.

She smiled at him sweetly and walked out of the hospital quivering with pride and surprise…

"Let's hurry kid, I have to have you home by five." Emma said as she and Henry rushed passed her.

"Hey Henry, where did your mom say she was going?" Thessia yelled after them.

"A Mayor's meeting!" Henry turned and waved goodbye. Thessia waved back… Sheriff Humbert… it struck her like a slap in the face…

* * *

Thessia asked Ruby to give her a ride towards her car, it was best if she didn't leave it there overnight. Ruby couldn't leave till her shift was over, which meant there was an extremely high chance running into Graham and she was not sure how she felt about it. Being scheduled after the Mayor really did not sit well with her.

Ruby left hesitantly and only after Thessia reassured her a thousand times that she would be okay. There was still daylight, best part of summer days was that daylight just seemed to drag on. Thessia decided to enjoy the woods and caught her favorite trail up to a clearing. This clearing was surrounded by willows and had the greenest grass Thessia had ever seen. She discovered this clearing when she was still under the nuns care. To her knowledge and by the state of the clearing, no one had ever ventured this deep... maybe part of her hoped Graham would find her, but it was not a part she was in touch with at that very moment. Thessia lied on the grass and closed her eyes. She felt a tiny string pull at her heart… Graham was with Regina and Regina's son was with Emma and Emma was flirting with Graham. Circle of life it seemed… but where did Thessia fit? She fit here, among the grass and trees and sky. She did not fit in that circle, but Graham fit in this one… So what to do?

"I thought my prey would be faster…or at least less lazy." Graham's voice boomed in the silence.

"Hmm… I'm surprised you have so much energy… Regina Mills must be doing something wrong. At least you had the decency to shower." Thessia opened her eyes and saw Graham move closer to her and spoke when he was inches away from her face. When he heard her words he gave just enough pause to let her slide right out of his reach.

He saw her blur again, too fast for him to catch. He gauged her expression... there was no anger so he smiled inward. There was to be a chase after all.

"Regina is nothing-" Graham spoke deeply.

"Spare me Graham, I'm not mad. I think it's presumptuous of you to double book yourself in one day." Thessia remarked shortly as Graham leaped towards her and she swiftly threw herself back, again out of his reach.

"I didn't Thess… I didn't know you would call but when you did all I wanted to do was come here… I knew I shouldn't but there it is." Graham faked a leap and managed to put his arms around her waist and hold her tight.

"This, what this is here has nothing to do with anyone out there in that sleepy town." Graham turned her around to face him easily. She studied his dark blue eyes, his words were true and most importantly he believed them.

"Do you smell that?"Thessia's scent became engulfed with something familiar but so much more potent. It was as if the earth itself knew what was coming.

Graham and Thessia looked up into the sunny sky and saw one dark cloud that was soon to pass over them… it was a rain cloud. Graham looked at Thessia, worried that they would have to run to avoid the rain but instead he saw her eyes wild. Her smile was infectious and the smell was unlike any other rainy day he had ever experienced, he let himself fully enjoy it.

The rain came down soft but the drops were huge compared to the stringy rain they had been used to. The grass became softer and the trees seemed heavier but the view was amazing because the sun was still fully shining. Thessia enjoyed the rain fall through her hair, making it seem brown. She turned to Graham who looked at her with eyes blazed, and she decided to take off her t-shirt… after all it was dirty. Graham began to take of his jacket, vest, tie, and shirt until he wore only his muscle shirt. The rain continued, the smell of the woods surrounded them, the sun illuminated the clearing but cast shadows over the willows… they would never have this moment again.

Thessia giggled and ran towards Graham who was already waiting to take her in his arms. She smelled his hair as he smelled her neck, rubbing her cheek against his face, enjoying the texture of his beard. He ran his hands down her back, the feel of her naked skin inviting where the bra didn't restrict. He smelled the rain, what it did to the plants and dirt, but most of all he could smell that fragrance infuse with Thessia. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, willing her to kiss him back. She did anxiously, and apart from themselves they could feel the rain sliding down their faces, promising that they belonged here… together.

Thessia clasped her hands on his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up. He held her tightly as he bit her shoulder and neck. Thessia let herself experience this without prejudice over what had happened before the rain. All that mattered was what happened now, what this felt like, what being here meant. She shifted her weight forward and it made him tumble backward onto the grass. She landed on top of him and giggled as he looked back up at her in surprise, and then with a growl. She put one hand on his chest, to keep him still and looked up towards the rain with her eyes closed.

Graham let her enjoy the rain as he enjoyed the sight of her. Wearing nothing but a black bra and jean shorts with that necklace was a beautiful sight indeed. With her hair wet the curls became straight, and it made the length fall well to her waist. Her light skin glistened as the rain slipped down her stomach… she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was the woods that brought them together, it would be these woods that keep them together. Never, in any other circumstance had Graham ever felt like this… like he was himself. He knew she felt it too, she was a part of the woods, maybe she had always been he had just never seen it before. Well, he would always see who she truly was now. He would remember her like this, in love with the woods. She could never love anyone else more than she loved the forest. It made Graham happy, as well as sad… maybe part of him wanted her to love him.

Graham gently flipped himself on top of her, pinning her back on the grass. He saw her dazzling blue eyes sparkle from the sunlight, and her eyelashes blinked back the rain drops from her eyes.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Graham asked as he scooped up the emerald leaf in his hand.

"I'm not sure, I've had it since I left the nunnery." Thessia said trying to catch her breath.

"It suits you… beautiful like you. What happened to your legs… did you fall?" Graham said as he rubbed his hand from Thessia's thigh to calf, chuckling at the thought of her falling.

"Actually I did, but that was earlier when I helped a pregnant woman who was minutes shy of giving birth on the side of the road." Thessia said smiling at Graham's disbelieve.

"You have been quite busy today." Graham said through narrowed eyes.

"I guess I have… The rain is stopping, lie down with me." Thessia said as she motioned to the grass next to her. Graham obliged, but not before he took one last look of her underneath him, etching it to memory.

"You know, you make this place… I don't know… magical." Graham said in a low voice.

"No, it's not me at all. It's the place itself. We are just lucky enough to be here." Thessia whispered back and let him hold her hand.

"I don't know if I have ever really felt anything like this." Graham whispered even lower.

"I do not think I have either… to be honest I don't think I remember much of anything before that day we came here and didn't survey." Thessia said with a slight frown in her face.

"Yeah, I agree." Graham mirrored her expression.

"Listen, about earlier… I just don't see you with Regina. I mean the woman is beyond gorgeous, so I give you that but… what the both of you could possibly have in common is beyond me. Do you love her?" Thessia asked as she squeezed his hand to convey this was a genuine question.

"No, I don't love her. When you put it that way I really don't know why either." Graham said almost sadly.

"Well, I think it is safe to say you have changed. I have changed too. Maybe we should re prioritize our lives, don't you think?" Thessia said hopefully.

"I think I may have started already. I made Emma Swan my Deputy…" Graham looked at Thessia's expression from the corner of his eyes and saw her smile widely.

"Sheriff Humbert! That is great! The girl can track anyone down, that's for sure. Henry loves her." Thessia said reverting to her memories.

"You met her?" Graham asked curiously.

"Yes, outside of Granny's today actually. We didn't start on the right foot but we eventually came to understand each other. She's good, is what I am trying to say. Way to stir up a change Sheriff. Oh, and if you ever double book me again I swear _this_ will never happen again. So everything you think you are starting to feel with me can be kissed goodbye." Thessia smiled slyly, making sure he understood what she was saying. Graham chuckled, she had an attitude that was vicious, but also endearing. Either way, he deserved that.

"Thank you for trusting me." Graham said as he threw his arms around Thessia when she slightly shivered. She was warm, warmer than anyone who was clad in a bra and shorts had any right to be… like there was a fire inside her… it sparked one inside him as well.


	4. Off to Work We Go

_**A/N A HUGE THANK YOU TO MARIE FOR GIVING ME MY FIRST REVIEW!**_

* * *

**CH3**

**It's off to Work We Go**

* * *

"There are never any crickets here." Archie said as he took a seat across from Thessia and knocked over both the ketchup and the pepper. He picked both condiments up quickly and saw Ruby give him a side look.

"Excuse me?" Thessia replied confused at Archie's excited disposition.

"Why are there no crickets here? There aren't any that I have heard of. A patient pointed that out tonight and I walked here, trying to listen for crickets. There aren't any." Archie said incredulously.

"Why is this important? What patient… ahh, Henry, is it?" Thessia said without trying to disguise her smile.

"Well, yes but he has a point. Now why are there no crickets? Is there something you are putting in the soil, or perhaps a pesticide?" Archie asked determined to get an answer.

"I would never put anything in the soil of the woods to kill any type of life, insect or otherwise. The plants here in the city do have pesticides and special fertilizer but nothing that should kill-" Thessia began to try and explain the code to Archie but just then an earthquake shook the ground.

Thessia heard Ruby and a few others scream as the lights flickered on and off. Elementary preperation kicked in and Thessia went under the table where Archie met her and covered her as much as he could with his body. When everything stood still, Thessia looked up at Archie and began to laugh. A bad habit of hers, she always laughs when she is nervous. Archie began to chuckle and they both made their way from under the booth. There were broken plates and spilled food all over the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Archie asked to get everyone's attention. The worst were merely frightened, but other than that everyone was fine.

"Thank you Archie." Thessia said as she began to help Archie and Ruby pick up Granny's Diner.

"For what?" Archie asked slightly confused.

"For being you… protecting me. That doesn't go unnoticed, you being one of the good guys." Thessia had begun to say when her cell phone rang. She gave Archie an apologetic took the phone call.

"Thess, are you all right?" Graham voice sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm at Granny's and we are all okay here. You okay too?" Thessia asked knowing that Graham would be fine.

"Yeah, I'm here with Deputy Swan. Thess I need you to come down to the mines… they didn't make it, its city grounds and of course right by-" Graham continued.

"The woods. I will be right there. Be careful Graham, keep the people at least 50 feet from the collapsed area and do not go anywhere near it!" Thessia said turning into business mode.

"All right. I will see you there." Graham said and Thessia put her phone back into her coat pocket.

"Sheriff Graham? Are you two friends?" Archie said with a smile that lit up his eyes. Any friend was a victory in Archie's eyes.

"Yes, we are friends. I have to go Archie, it was the mines. Are you okay here?" Thessia asked sternly.

"Yes we are fine." Archie said turning his attention back to Granny herself who seemed to slowly recover from the fright.

"Ruby, can you give me a ride?" Thessia asked and Ruby looked at her grandmother.

"I am fine Ruby, just have to catch my breath is all. Archie will stay with me, you two go. And Ruby, be careful." Granny ordered and Ruby gave one small smile before jumping over the counter and running out the door with Thessia.

* * *

Thessia arrived to a group of gathering spectators who were being pushed back by the Sheriff and his Deputy. Thessia made her way to Graham who surprised her by giving her a hug. When he pulled back he kept his hands on her arms and looked at her with relief. Self-consciously Thessia looked and saw Ruby, Emma, Marco and the Mayor looking at them. Thessia gave Graham a nod and squeezed his arms reassuringly before taking out her cell phone and getting to business.

"I have the blueprints of this whole area, I digitalized it and we can see where the tunnels are and make accurate predictions as to what may have collapsed and what may collapse next." Thessia began but was interrupted by Regina.

"Sheriff set up a police perimeter, Marco why don't you help the fire department. Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You are free to go." Regina dismissed Emma and was turning her evil eye towards Thessia.

"Well actually I work for the town now." Emma responded quickly. That caught Regina by surprise and her stare turned to Graham. Thessia did not envy being him in the slightest.

"She's my new Deputy." Graham said and both Emma and Thessia wore satisfactory smiles.

"They say the Mayor is always last to know." Regina's threatening tone surfacing.

"It's in my budget." Graham said nodding his head.

"Indeed." Regina said clearly, keeping her eyes on the Sheriff.

"Cute drama you two, can we now focus on the fact that our town is caving in on itself." Thessia said trying to relief the tension but all she merely did was shift it towards her. A flicker of recognition crossed the Mayors face.

"Deputy why don't you make yourself useful and deal with crowd control." Regina ordered and waited for Emma to obey before turning her full attention to Thessia.

"Miss Bells, I wonder if you would be more comfortable letting someone else take over. This must be overwhelmingly stressful for someone so young." Regina said clearly annoyed by the day's events.

"I graduated in top 10 of my class, hold two bachelors of science and a minor from UM before I turned 20. Believe me, I can handle stress. I also happen to know the city's grounds like the back of my hand. I hold in my hand my cell phone, which contain three dimensional blue prints of the entire mines, and I am the most qualified person to be in charge of this Madame Mayor so if you have any other irrelevant comments why don't you go back to the office and read my resume. Although right now you should probably address your constituents." Thessia said without waiting for any response and made her way to the firefighters where she would advise the best course of action for them to take.

Thessia heard Regina's speech announcing what she planned to do with the mines… there were a lot of words over territory she did not own. Thessia shook her head, no point going another round with Regina now. Thessia tried to focus on what really mattered, the safety of both the people and the city itself.

* * *

Thessia got home from the mines very late, she was exhausted but her design helped very much. The next morning Thessia was out at the mines again, she brought the physical blueprints for anything she might have missed before. Regina was right, the mines were a liability and needed to be leveled for… something else, hell anything else. She looked at her phone and saw three missed calls from Archie and a voicemail.

"Hello Thessia… I am… Well I uh… You know, never mind. I'll speak with you later. Goddbye."

Thessia looked at her phone, hoping that it would provide more clarity on Archie's message. Needless to say it did not, but he sounded bad… he sounded as if he was drinking. Thessia put her coat back on and jumped into her car. She let the other workers go for an early lunch, she would be the first to admit that when it came to land, she was a control freak.

Thessia made her way to Archie's office and noted the yellow bug that was parked in front. She stepped out and ran when she heard loud banging on the door followed by angry voices.

"You told me it would devastate him!" Emma was yelling when Thessia opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Of course when therapy stops working you suggest it." Archie defended himself casually.

"What is going on?" Thessia asked concerned, looking back between Emma and Archie.

"Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscious?" Emma asked with anger and confusion.

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" Archie stood up and Thessia swiftly stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at Thessia as if she had appeared from thin air.

"Archie, what are you doing?" Thessia asked with slight fear in her voice and he looked at the floor, resigned.

"Emma, what are you accusing him of?" Thessia demanded an answer.

"Henry came to my house, devastated because Archie told him he was delusional and in a psychosis." Emma yelled with anger and Thessia couldn't blame her.

"Archie would never tell Henry that, he has been Henry's biggest advocate…" One look at Archie proved that Emma was right, and Thessia shook her head.

"You were asking if it was Regina? It must be, but what kind of mother would have anyone do that to their child? And why would you let yourself be the tool she uses?" Thessia asked, letting anger color her tone. Before Archie could answer Emma's phone rang.

"Hello Madame Mayor, nice work." Emma answered the phone letting disdain drip from every word she spoke and glared at Archie. Thessia could not blame her, instead she took Archie's cup of scotch, or whatever type of alcohol it was and tossed it out the window.

"Yes I am with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when-" Emma continued her conversation.

"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago. I don't know where he is." Emma said, slightly alerted. Archie tilted his head, catching up with the conversation and realization flooded his face.

"I do." Archie said slowly with confidence building up behind every letter.

"Where is he?" Emma asked slightly panicked.

"The mines." Archie said with slight shame.

"What? The mines? Oh my God, no one is there right now. I sent everyone to lunch when I came to look for you over that message. Archie are you sure? We have to get there now!" Thessia said running out of Archie's office with Emma right behind her.

* * *

They got to the abandoned mines and instantly both Emma and Archie were calling out for Henry. Thessia looked for footprints, of which there were many but small ones stood out clearly enough. As they led to the entrance she saw Pongo find a candy bar, Archie said out loud what Thessia already knew, Henry was inside the mines.

Not a second later the earth began to shake again and Thessia saw Archie run into the entrance yelling for Henry while Emma was yelling for Archie. Thessia leaped in behind Archie instinctively, she was quicker than Archie and pushed him out of the way of the debris. The darkness closed around her and the dust filled her lungs, but Archie was fine and she had to hope Henry was too.

Archie lit a match and saw Thessia leaning against the rocks as she passed him his umbrella.

"Thess, why did you come after me?" He asked stunned.

"Why did you come in to begin with? If I know you, you feel responsible for this and that means we need to get Henry back to his… mothers… safe and sound. You are my friend Archie, I won't let you do this alone. Besides, you're old." Thessia said sincerely with a smile at the end when he seemed as if he was about to object.

"I… thank you. And I'm not old." Archie said smiling despite himself.

"Put that match away, let everything settle and then we will make our way to find Henry. Take light steps, keep your breathing even, don't make loud noises or sudden movements." Thessia said as she grabbed Archie's arm and squeezed as reassuringly as she could. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and started down the tunnels, luckily she had been memorizing them all day.

"Henry… Henry" Archie whispered as they followed the main tunnel, Thessia put her hand up to signal Archie to stop when she heard something ahead.

"Archie! Thessia, you are here to help me!" Henry practically blinded them with the flashlight.

"No Henry, listen. We have to get out of here, okay?" Archie began to explain.

"So you're still against me." Henry said sadly as he began to withdraw

"Henry there is no time for that come on, Henry come on." Archie said grasping at the boys arms.

"You still don't believe me, you'll see, you'll see." Henry said as he frantically scattered away from Archie's grip and ran back into the tunnels.

Thessia gave Archie a slight touch on the shoulder before she ran after Henry, luckily she was fast. Henry ran down the main tunnel and took the first small tunnel he saw and for a second the darkness made her feel like she had shut her eyes. Finally, she caught up with Henry and pulled him back to her.

"Henry, it's okay, it's just me. Henry, what is going on?" Thessia said as she knelt down and looked at Henry right in the eyes. His eyes watered but he composed himself quickly.

"Okay, I think everyone, you and this whole town are cursed into thinking you live the lives you are living by my mom… the evil queen. Emma, she's the only one who can break the curse and then you will remember who you really are. Just like Archie will remember he is Jiminy Cricket!" Henry looked at Thessia hopeful as she leaned back and took in everything Henry was saying.

"Why _are_ there no crickets here… Henry, I uh…" Thessia began searching her brain and piecing together everything she had been noticing these last couple of days.

"Yes! There are no crickets because Archie hasn't accepted who he is. Emma keeps changing things, like the mines collapsing but it's slow. The Evil Queen didn't know that Snow White saved her daughter, Emma and now Emma is breaking the curse." Henry was speaking so fast Thessia was afraid he was hyperventilating. She nodded to reassure him that she understood what he was saying.

"So… who is uh… who is your grandmother?" Thessia asked to prove she was keeping up with his story.

"Miss Blanchard, and she just woke up Prince Charming. He was in a coma at the hospital but my mom is doing everything she can to keep them apart." Henry said as a matter of fact. Then he smiled.

"I knew you would believe me! You are the only one who can." Henry stated with an accepting smile that broke Thessia's heart.

"Why me, Henry?" Thessia asked wanting to believe in Henry and everything he was saying.

"Because your Tinkerbell, you guide the children, you believe us." Henry said as he threw himself in her arms. Thessia was glad for it, she wasn't sure she could suppress the look of bewilderment in her face. Just then, something shiny caught her eye… a reflection of some sort in a small crack on the wall.

"Hold on Henry, what is that?" Thessia asked as she gently moved henry aside to further inspect. Henry joined her side with the flashlight when Archie caught up to them.

"There is something shiny down there." Henry said looking down the small crevice as Thessia held the flashlight.

"Henry this is seriously dangerous, we have to get out of here." Archie said sounding alarmed.

"It could be something." Henry insisted

"Look at me, look at me, I'm frightened for you Henry." Archie said, reaching an all-time high hysteria.

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry said defensively.

"NO, no Henry I am afraid because we are trapped, underground, in an abandoned mine Henry, and there is no way out." Archie said, calming to a rational state when he looked at Thessia.

"We cannot panic, look Henry. This isn't anything I have in my blueprints, whatever is down there should not be. It is something Henry, it is but right now we are in no position to explore. We have to get out of here and when we do, then we ask questions." Thessia said and saw Henry's resolve to stay weaken with fear, it was far from ideal but they needed to keep moving.

Thessia led the way to the only exit she could truly remember from the blueprints, an old service shaft the miners used to use back when it was open. Archie opened the steel box that was rusted and took a look inside.

"It is our best shot Archie, I don't know any other way. I just don't." Thessia began to search through her brain for any other alternative and all led to dead ends.

"It's okay, it is perfect Thess. You have done everything you can." Archie said genuinely and stepped into the shaft with Henry in tow.

"It used to get the mine workers in and out, it goes to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo." Archie examined the contraption

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked looking at Thessia who shook her head in pure uncertainty.

"Let's give it a shot." Archie said more enthusiastically than Thessia could have thought possible. The three began to try and spin the old and very rusted wheel that controlled the strings to push it up. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the shaft began to fall. Thessia threw herself on top of Henry and Archie covered her. Thessia was shaking when she was sure they were not falling anymore. Henry pointed the flashlight up, sure enough there was no way they were going to be able to get the air shaft to work.

"I am really, really, really sorry." Henry said as he sat down next to Thessia. She put her arm around him, not being able to find the words for everything that had just happened.

"It's all right." Archie whispered as he nodded his head. That was twice they had almost died.

"I just wanted to find proof." Henry added sullenly.

"It's really all right Henry." Archie said, though he was unable to look at him to his face. "I'm really, I'm sorry too… Look I don't think you are crazy. I, I just think you got a very strong mother who has a clear idea of the path she wants you to be on, when you step off that she… she gets scared, and you know it natural…but, it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you wanna think… so…anyway, I didn't mean those things I said, I never should have said them." Archie said clearly struggling with his words… apologizing to a ten year old was no easy task.

"Then, why did you say it?" Henry asked curiously but obviously moving on from their fight.

"I guess I am just not a very good person. I am not the man I wanna be." Archie said with a forced smile on his face. Thessia crinkled her nose and scowled.

"Archie, you are every bit of a good person as I have ever met. You made mistakes… we all have. But we are more than those mistakes." Thessia said honestly.

"I wish I could agree-" Archie began but the cage began to shake again and all three of them held their breath as they held on to the side.

"I think you can be him, I think you can be a good person. I mean, your Jiminy Cricket." Henry said with a slight laugh.

"Henry, Henry… Jiminy Cricket was a, he was a cricket. Okay and he was a conscious and I , and I hardly think that's me." Archie sounded desperate

"But before he was that he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

"That kinda sounds like me." Archie admitted shyly.

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse, to hear the voice inside of you. To be who you wanna be." Henry continued confidently. Thessia looked at Henry and saw nothing but conviction in his words and she kept going back to when he told her who he thought she was.

"Archie, I uh… I believe him. I believe you can be the man you want to be." Thessia said as she extended her hand to grab his.

Everything around them began to shake again, so again they braced themselves. Like the previous times, they all let out the breath they were holding when the shake subsided but this time Archie looked like he was inspired.

Time passed by and Thessia kept silent, unable to find a solution to this problem. She thought of Graham, what he and Emma and even Regina might be doing on the outside. There was small pieces of debris falling on her hair, she tried to shake them off, but eventually gave up.

"Thessia, I am sorry… I should have never called you. If I hadn't you would never be here." Archie said looking at her distraught.

"No, I would have been out there and you would still be in here with Henry. I would much rather be here, let the people out there stress about how to rescue us." Thessia said with a forced smile and Archie gave a chuckle.

"Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie asked Henry as he put his coat in his backpack.

"Ask what?" He answered without looking up from his task.

"Why do you think it's so important that your, your fairytale theory is true?" Archie asked gently.

"I don't know." Henry said absent mindedly.

"Give it a shot." Thessia nudged with a smile.

"Cuz, this can't be all there is." Henry said and both Archie and Thessia smiled.

"I understand." Archie nodded

"I thought if I found proof… but I didn't find anything." Henry said disappointed and Thessia thought of what they might have found… what was that shiny stuff down in the depths of the mines.

"That's not true… I was lost and you found me, right?" Archie answered confidently and Thessia looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You mean you remember?" Henry asked with the enthusiasm Thessia felt.

"No… no I don't remember but I do remember the kind of person I want to be… I just got to listen harder." Archie said and both Henry and Thessia let their shoulders slouch, but they understood what Archie was saying.

"I think you are closer to him than you think." Thessia said and Archie smiled with gratitude.

"Tinkerbell always makes people happier." Henry said with a wide smile looking back from Archie to Thessia.

"Tinkerbell? Huh… I can see that." Archie said as if he had an epiphany. It was Thessia's turn to smile at how ridiculous it all sounded.

All three looked up when they heard a noise on top of their heads and were relieved when they saw a flashlight.

"What's that?" Henry asked slightly scared.

"It's the rescue." Archie said as they stood up.

"You guys okay?" Emma yelled as she began to open the top of the cage.

"Yeah, Yeah we are okay." Archie answered happily.

"Hang on Henry. Okay that's good stop." Emma ordered into her radio.

Thessia and Archie lifted Henry into Emma's arms and she took him tightly. Thessia lifted herself gracefully on to the top of the cage.

"You got him, is he safe?" Archie asked as the cage began to shake. Thessia dropped herself on her stomach and stretched her hand for Archie.

"Archie?" Emma asked nervously.

"It's gonna fall!" Archie yelled as he looked around him.

"I'm sorry!" Emma yelled back.

"It's okay." Archie said giving Thessia a calm smile.

"NO! ARCHIE!" Thessia said as she scrambled to grab him, any part of him.

"Archie!" Emma and Henry yelled.

"No." Thessia muttered under her breath and caught hold of Archie's umbrella and hooked on one of Emma's buckles. Thessia quickly jumped up and simultaneously took off her sweater and hooked it around the beam on the wall and placed her feet on the structure that allowed the air shaft to rise and fall. Her heart was beating so loud that she never heard the crash below.

Thessia heard her voice crack as she saw Archie hanging on to his umbrella, she was so happy she had tears blur her vision. Henry nodded at her, as if he knew she would find I way to fix this.

Thessia helped secure the rope around Archie and held on to the rope given to her. It was slow moving up and she did not have the capability to say anything. She was the last out of the shaft, and she saw both Ruby and Graham holding her rope. She smiled as Graham grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out the last couple of inches. When she felt the ground underneath her feet she threw herself into the Graham's embrace. Feeling his breath on her ear and the scruff on his face made her tremble, and he tightened his grip.

Thessia pulled back and they held on to each other's arms as they locked in their stare. His eyes promised they would talk, and they would do it soon. He was worried, scared, and most of all happy that she was standing right in front of him. He didn't smile, he was also angry… Thessia didn't have enough time to focus, Ruby ran in between them to hug Thessia so hard it winded her.

Only then did Thessia notice the clapping and cheers around her. Ruby let her go, but not before examining her from head to toe. She took out a rag she must have had from work and cleaned up her face before Archie came in for his hug.

"You saved me." Archie whispered with gratitude.

"I couldn't deprive you from becoming the man you want to be. I could never have done this without you, Archie." Thessia said as she tried to hold back the tears flooding her eyes. Archie nodded and gave a look around.

"Thank you Doctor Hopper, Miss Bells." Regina said with a grateful smile as she approached them. Thessia nodded and walked towards Emma as Archie took the Mayor to the side. Emma looked upset, but smiled as she saw Thessia's approach.

"No good deed goes unpunished?" Thessia said as she forcefully hugged Emma.

"Guess not. Henry is okay, that is all that matters." Emma said robotically looking at the floor.

"Henry is fine, because of _you_. That matters as much as the rest. Thank you Emma." Thessia said with a stern stare and a grateful smile.

"Yeah. Thank you too Thess. You did more than you lead on, I'm sure." Emma said with a definitive nod. It seemed Thessia made another friend.

Thessia looked up at the sun, letting the heat warm her face, it was a feeling she would never take for granted again. Marco came to her with a cup of green tea and she was grateful for it. Archie soon followed with Pongo, who may have very well been the real hero of this story. They stood there, talking and laughing about their near death experience. Thessia knew Marco and Archie were close, but their friendship was stronger than anything she had seen. Thessia knew right then and there that Archie would change himself into exactly what he wanted to be. She looked at Henry sitting down on the dirt with Emma, perhaps Archie could be Jiminy Cricket.

"Gentlepeople. Well come on, your mom wants to take you home." Emma said as she stood up. Thessia looked around, it was dark already. She furrowed her eyebrows unaware of when that happened.

"Hey! Listen." Henry said and everyone froze listening.

"Crickets." Archie said and sure enough, they were there.

"They're back. Things are changing." Henry said as he looked at Emma who in turn looked confused. Thessia locked eyes with Henry, and she hesitantly nodded… She knew this made her crazy but she truly wanted to believe Henry's story. He was right, there _had_ to be more.

Thessia began to walk towards the woods, exhausted over the day's events when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around, looking towards the direction her name came from and saw Archie, Graham, Emma, Marco and Ruby waving her over. Thessia smiled, that was the first time anyone had ever yelled for her to be a part of a group like that. She nodded and began to make her way towards the laughs and friendly faces. She looked back towards the woods, silently promising to spend time with them soon.

Marco was so belated by the events that he began to offer everyone a sip of his flask, even Thessia. As they all declined and laughed when Marco himself shrugged and took a drink, Thessia locked eyes with Graham. They were hard when he looked back at her, but they were also inviting. Thessia gave everyone a hug, petted Pongo and bid everyone a good night. She asked Billy, the guy Ruby was so eager to spend her time with to give her car a tow. She explained that after being stuck in that cage she could not bear to drive. He accepted graciously, and she began to walk home.

Thessia made it home late, her apartment was far but she enjoyed the fresh air. She had just shut the door when she heard someone knock. She opened it instinctively, with a pout on her face when she saw Graham towering over her without waiting for an invitation. Graham pushed his way into her apartment and stomped around touching this and that.

"Would you like to tell me what you are doing?" Thessia said worried but slightly angry. He gave her a glare and continued to stomp. Thessia shook her head and let out a sigh, she was tired, dirty, and her emotions were shot. She allowed him to continue his march around her living room and as she went into her room where she saw exactly how dirty she was. She put her head down in defeat… a shower was too mighty of a task.

"I… I heard how you got in the mines, Thess. You followed Archie… you went after him. You could have stayed outside, where it was safe-" Graham busted through the bedroom door raising his voice but Thessia spun around to face him so quickly that he paused.

"I followed my friend, I would have never forgiven myself if I wasn't there when I could have been." Thessia said as the last bit of adrenaline left in her surfaced.

Graham looked at her blue eyes staring at him defiantly through long lashes. He saw the dirt smudged on her nose and forehead. He might have continued the argument, told her how he was angry that she purposely put herself in danger. That he had to pull himself together when Emma told him she was under in the ground that was collapsing. How he thought he might never get the chance to run with her in the woods she loved so much. How he felt that he was slipping further away from the person she had awoken in him as the minutes went by.

Instead he grabbed her by her dirty face and kissed her, willing her to understand everything he didn't say. She melted under his touch until she remembered how she looked. She was never self-conscious at the woods, but this was their first kiss inside the town and though she pictured it many times, it never looked like this. She pulled back, letting her hair spill over her face. Graham pulled her back, tilting her head up towards him by her chin and locked her in his gaze.

"I am right here. Whatever we were before this, we will never go back to that. I am still here, Graham." Thessia said confidently and he smiled.

"Then don't ever do anything like that again, no person is worth risking your life for." Graham said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"It wasn't just any person, it was Archie… and Henry. _They_ are worth it." Thessia said as she began to pull away.

"No one is worth it where you are involved. I was outside worried sick about you." Graham said, his temper flaring.

"Oh poor darling, you were outside worried? Why didn't I think about your feelings as I was stuck in a falling air shaft?" Thessia said raising her voice.

"That wasn't what I meant-" Graham began putting his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"I know exactly what you meant. Clearly you don't give a shit about Henry or Archie but they are _my_ friends and I would do it again if given another chance you selfish, egocentric prick!" Thessia yelled back.

"Don't be so naïve! Grow up, _no one _is worth risking anything for, let alone your life!" Graham slammed his fist on her dresser and Thessia jumped with fright.

"Well then I guess I am naïve because I would have done the same and more for you. But don't worry, I'm growing up right now. See yourself out." Thessia said as she slammed the door to her bathroom and started the water for a shower. She kept her ear to the door and ran to her window when she heard the front door slam. She saw Graham storming off in the Sheriffs car.

* * *

_**A/N For so long I have had this story gnawing itself to the forefront of my brain. When I finally wrote it down, it was for me… my wish upon a star for Thess to have a real life. I'm glad that you do me the honor of reading it, this story is no longer just for me.**_


	5. The Chase

**Ch 4**

**The Chase**

* * *

Thessia spent the next couple of days as a town celebrity and it was not as bad as she had anticipated. She spend most her free time with Archie and Marco, even a couple of nights with Ruby and Ashley. Graham had avoided her, or perhaps it was she who avoided him… like everything else they seemed to do it simultaneously. Whenever she would walk in to Granny's, he would leave. She never extended the courtesy of course, but it did not go unnoticed.

Today was different, today she needed an escort to do her job and she was nervous about the upcoming confrontation. She arrived at the woods early, but did not start ahead. The truth was that it had been days since that night when he stormed off upset and try as hard as she might, she missed him. Her heart jumped a little when she saw the Sheriffs car pull into the dirt lot. It then sank that much lower when she saw a blonde get out of it.

"Hey, I'm glad I didn't get lost." Emma said as she got out of the car and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Though this is the easiest part of the woods to get into, or at least the only part that the Sheriff could manage. He uh… he is usually the one that comes." Thessia said looking at her shoes and wanting to kill herself for making it so obvious.

"Oh. He told me to come because uh, he wanted me to know every part of our job. I kinda made this rule about no night shifts and I think this is his way of getting back at me." Emma said with a small smile.

"Well what a baby. You tell him I said he needs to grow up. Anyway, he came to enjoy these hikes after a while. I hope it won't be too bad for you." Thessia said with an apologetic smile that Emma returned.

"I don't usually hike but Graham said you loved this place and he also told me not to complain. I hope I don't slow you down." Emma said sincerely as the worry crossed her face.

"You got me us out of that air shaft, no easy feat. I mean people in this town may have started to forget, but I haven't." Thessia said as she lead Emma into the woods. They walked in silence for an hour, and then two. Thessia kept thinking of ways to make this more interesting for Emma, but was unsure of what to talk about. Their only mutual connection was Henry and Graham, both unsuitable topics for such a long walk.

"Graham didn't… he seemed to debate for a _very_ long time about coming here. I'm just saying, he seemed… conflicted." Emma said cautiously and Thessia turned around to face her.

"Well, how silly of him." Thessia turned back around and kept going.

"Yeah, except I have noticed that when you walk in to any building, he leaves. He's been in a hell of a mood, and now he is in no mood at all. He's just walking around like… point is I'm beginning to miss his moods, and believe me that is saying something about how he is now." Emma continued and when Thessia stopped walking Emma went to stand in front of her.

"I think he's this way because of you." Emma said point blank and Thessia looked up at her confused.

"Is it? I'm not sure what he wants me to do. He's angry cuz I was in the mines, but I don't care because it was Archie and it was Henry… and I don't think I would ever regret helping because that was exactly what I did. I helped." Thessia said as tears threatened to flood her eyes and Emma hesitantly hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I didn't know he was such a douche." Emma said and Thessia laughed.

"Are you two a… a thing? I mean how old are you?" Emma said quite concerned.

"No, no we are friends. Or more accurately put, were friends. I'm 19 by the way so he's not that much of a pervert." Thessia said and they both laughed.

"Okay, that's good." Emma said relieved and yet not so relieved.

"You know, he's really not that important. How is Henry?" Thessia said as they both began to continue walking.

"He is okay, I think. For a near death experience he got back to normal very quickly." Emma said smiling at the thought of Henry.

"Kids right? He told me, by the way. What he thinks we all are. If you want my completely _unprofessional_ opinion it is because of Regina." Thessia said and Emma looked at her with a smile.

"Regina? If anyone is trying to discourage this, it is her." Emma said her name with distaste.

"Well because it makes sense. If anyone walks around town _like_ she's a damn queen it's her. Not to mention those glares… my god they could turn you to stone. Imagine living with that? No thank you." Thessia said with her usual charm coming back to her.

"Never quite looked at it that way." Emma nodded her head.

"Well I don't blame you, not when he has made you his one and only savior. I mean, that is a tall order by anyone's standards." Thessia said with an empathetic look.

"Tell me about it." Emma responded as someone who stood up nights with that very thought in her mind.

"Well, if you ask me, he picked a good one… for a savior." Thessia sincerely smiled and Emma looked back grateful.

* * *

"Hello?" Thessia answered her phone half asleep. She heard a voice on the other end but couldn't make it out. Thessia looked at her clock, it was 3:45 in the morning.

"… I just need, I need a friend Thess." The voice was muffled, or perhaps it was her brain.

"Who is this?" Thessia asked groggily.

"No one." The voice answered bitterly after several seconds of silence.

Thessia fully awoke at the realization that it was Graham on the line. She looked back at her phone, his picture was gone as was his call. She dialed him back but he never answered. She dialed again and it went straight to voice mail. She threw her phone on her bed, frustrated. When she heard an engine turn on she went to her window and saw a police car race down the deserted street.

It took Thessia hours to fall back to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday so it didn't much matter, but still, Graham was reaching out and she was not there. She made up her mind to go and see him at his work, after all he was the Sheriff. If need be she would start a fire or fake a mugging.

Thessia jumped out of bed minutes before her alarm was set to ring. She showered, dressed, and ate a small breakfast so fast she actually surprised herself. All of this was so that she could make her way to the police department after she decided that there was no need for a fire after were all adults and it was high time they began to act as such. When she arrived she saw Emma with Mary Margaret and instantly felt self-conscious.

"Thessia, is everything okay, you look… not well." Mary Margaret said suspiciously.

"No, I'm fine. I was actually just looking for Graham." Thessia said composing a smile on her face.

"Oh, are you as mad as Emma about what he did?" Mary Margaret blurted out with sympathetic anger.

"Did he call you at four in the morning too?" Thessia asked with her concern increasing.

"No, not quite so late. He gave up at about 1am. Why, did he call you?" Emma began to mimic Thessia's concern.

"Yes, but I don't know why. That's why I am here, I was more asleep than awake and I didn't recognize his voice. I think he may have thought I was still mad or trying to just blow him off. It was the first time that he's called since… since the night of the mines." Thessia said feeling more worry creep up her spine.

"Well, maybe Emma should tell you what she saw him doing last night. You seem to really… uh, care about him." Mary Margaret nudged Emma.

"He told me he needed me to cover last night, he was doing some work at the shelter. I patrolled, I usually drive by to make sure Henry is okay, you know. I saw someone climbing out of a window and I, well it was Graham. He and the Mayor… I'm sorry." Emma said sympathetically.

"Oh… I see." Thessia said trying to hide her smile and failing.

"You don't look surprised." Emma said with confusion.

"No, I am… but only that he continues to see her. I knew he was with Regina, though I don't know why. Like I said, we are friends." Thessia said as both Mary Margaret and Emma looked at her in disbelieve.

"I don't understand. He has lost it since the two of you fought, you cannot possibly be okay with this." Emma said standing up from her chair.

"I am not okay with it, she's the most presumptuous person I know." Thessia said slightly defensively.

"So you are not okay with the woman he is sleeping with, not that he is sleeping with other women?" Emma asked blatantly.

"Other? You mean… me? No, no no no. Unless you mean you? Wait, what?" Thessia said as she took a seat, lost in her own confusion.

"No, definitely not me. I didn't mean to say you, either. Just… I'm surprised you don't care." Emma also took a seat, unsure how they got to this point.

"I… I don't know-" Thessia stammered unable to collect her thoughts.

"How do you not know? I saw the way he looked at you that night, when we were walking from Granny's… that wasn't nothing. I mean that was definitely _something._" Mary Margaret said and Emma looked at her, obviously unaware of that information.

"We… I… it is complicated I think. I am disappointed but… not angry, not in the same way Emma is." Thessia said honestly and Emma looked taken aback.

"He likes you Thess, he is acting this way because of _you_." Emma said slowly.

"Or because it was _you_ who discovered his dirty little secret." Thessia's observation was just as valid.

"Okay, I think that just because you never ask something to be defined, does not change what it is." Mary Margret said looking directly at Thessia. "And nothing changes the fact that Henry was in the house. If you ask me, both of you have a right to be angry." Mary Margaret frowned and looked at the floor, her tone dispensing from her personal anger.

Thessia and Emma looked at Mary Margaret, wondering if she was really talking about Graham after all.

"I guess second dates were not all that they say they are." Thessia said with the most innocent smile she could muster as Mary Margaret blushed. "Dr. Whale isn't all that bad, I guess. Want to tell me what is really going on there."

"It's… complicated." Mary Margaret looked down at the floor.

"Well, someone very wise told me that just because you never ask for something to be defined does not change what it is. Whatever drove you to Dr. Whale seems like something needing a definition." Thessia said as she got up.

"I agree with that assessment." Emma added and Mary Margaret scowled at both of the girls who were teaming up against her. All Mary Margaret could do was shake her head innocently.

"You know what… I am mad at him. Thank you for telling me." Thessia said as she nodded with newly found anger.

* * *

That night Thessia dressed up to go have a late dinner at Granny's with Archie and Marco. She wore her leaf necklace and a nice lace blouse with jeans and ran out the door. The air was chilly when the wind picked up, it made Thessia fold her arms and walk a little faster. It was those little actions she lived to regret.

She turned the corner on the street that led straight to Granny's when she saw Graham and Emma arguing… and then Graham kissed her. Thessia closed her eyes but that didn't block out their voices. She heard as Emma rejected him, angry and possibly a little hurt as her boots stomped across the street.

"_Whatever it is your looking to feel I can tell you one thing you not getting it with me"_ Emma said those words and they each felt like tiny cuts somewhere deep in Thessia's chest.

Thessia took a deep breath and continued to walk, unable to think clearly enough to do anything else. She passed behind Graham who was still looking at Emma walk away… she was relieved that he had not seen her, which instantly turned to anger because, he had not seen her.

"Thess." Graham whispered and she almost stopped but bit down on her lip and kept walking.

"Thessia!" He yelled and she heard his footsteps get closer. She picked up her pace but he grabbed her by the arm.

"This is your fault, you did this." He slurred, Emma was right. Graham was drunk and he was rejected, but most of all he was wild. Thessia looked up at him such a wounded expression Graham felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"No, I would have _never_ done this to you." Thessia said shaking her head. Graham stared at her, as if she was a ghost of some sort. Thessia was worried, but smelling the alcohol and replaying that scene with him and Emma drowned all the worry with anger.

"Something happened when I kissed her, Thess. I saw-" Graham spoke low, but not low enough for Thessia not to hear.

"You son of a bitch." Thessia said as she jerked her arm away from Graham shocked that he would say that. She took a deep breath, unable to control her thoughts as they yelled at her what she was obviously overlooking. Perhaps she had made more of what they actually were, which was friends.

"You made me feel something, and now I feel nothing!" Graham yelled after her angry, confused. Thessia turned around but continued to walk backwards.

"Well, glad to see that you're at least trying. Perhaps you Mary Margret should be next, give her a go." Thessia said with venom dropping from every word.

The diner was absolutely buzzing with the scene had had played out just moments ago… Thessia felt like walking out as quickly as she had walked in. Graham, the Mayor, and Emma were on everyone's lips. The only one kind enough to attempt to talk about something else was Archie, a kindness Thessia could spend her whole life trying to repay.

"Let me walk you home. Marco, I will see you tomorrow for lunch?" Archie said as they said goodnight to Marco who nodded.

"Thank you Archie. For everything." Thessia said as she slipped her arm into his.

"How are you doing? I have noticed that you and Graham are… fighting? Now, with Regina and Emma… things must be complicated." Archie said gently.

"Well, you are good at your job. I knew about the Mayor, for a while now. I thought that was over but I guess not. Emma… well that was new… He is spiraling I think. I want to help because he is a friend but I also want to smash his face in with my microwave so I think it's probably best if I stay away." Thessia said with a sad smile.

"You seem to harbor some guilt." Archie added observantly.

"Hmm… is that a professional opinion?" Thessia said looking at the floor.

"Maybe, but this next part isn't. You are so special and you deserve much better than Storybrooke has to offer. I think you dad would want me to say this, you are entirely too good for him." Archie said with a ferocious loyalty. It made Thessia freeze mid-step.

"I don't think I could have ever wished for a better father, Archie." Thessia said shaking her head as her eyes began to water. She hugged him as he hugged her back hard, the truth that she couldn't say choked her- it was her who was undeserving of a friend like Archie.

* * *

Thessia couldn't sleep at night, try as she might not to think about Graham. She began to pace around her apartment, thinking of the night Graham had yelled at her and how things might have gone differently. She replayed the words that were said over and over, obsessing about what could have been and what was. Sleep wasn't coming, so the only choice she had was to chase it. She searched her closet for her workout pants and sweater, it had collected a little dust but she could risk it seeing that it was about three in the morning and unlikely there would be anyone to see her.

Thessia walked out of her apartment with her headphones in her ears and an ipod in her sweater hoping that a run would tire her body enough to shut down her brain. She began her run letting Little Dragon, Twice, fill her ears and clear her head. The slow beats let her feel like she was gliding through the sleeping town, a town that didn't know who she was. She was calming her mind, calming her conscious when she saw Graham run into the woods at the edge of town.

"Oh, come on!" Thessia said as she stopped mid step. For a second she thought of turning right back around, but with a sigh she ran in Graham's direction. She knew in her gut that this was one of those things that never ended well.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, warm, with a gentle breeze blowing in from the sea. The moon was bright and full, it illuminated most of the darkness. Tinkerbell swung herself lazily on an improvised hammock made of vines and leafs as her right foot created ripples on the water below. She looked at the stars, they were the only things that looked smaller than she was and that made her feel better, and worse. There had been a time when she could become as big as any human… back when she was... well it didn't matter because she wasn't that, she was this.

Tinkerbell felt a small tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She did not, would not regret the choices she had made. It brought her here, to this forest where no one would know her, no one would ever care. Tinkerbell closed her eyes, thought of the music she once heard play. Four notes, that was all it took, four notes to become undone, transfixed, awaken. Tinkerbell kept her eyes closed as she hummed the melody, letting her foot continue to swirl in the lake. She swung back and forth, slowly with the tune. She felt the breeze caress her face, and when she opened her eyes she saw the moon get a little brighter. How odd…

Tinkerbell looked down at her hands and saw a golden glow illuminate from her skin. She smiled, unable to contain her happiness which meant she only glowed brighter. She looked down at the water, seeing her reflection stare back at her with a smile. Her curly blonde hair hung over one shoulder leaving the other exposed to the dark green symbol that lead like a trail of vines through her shoulder down to the base of her neck where the marks looked like a leaf. All magic came with its price.

A small scowl appeared on Tinkerbell's face when she saw a tear in her shear green dress. The strap over her left shoulder was twined together to resemble a root but smoothed out as it came down her chest and hugged her waist. The fabric flowed smoothly down her hips where it slit open on both sides of her thighs and reached just above her knee. Tinkerbell was not a very modest creature. It was there on her waist that her glow seemed to shine brighter, which could only mean it was torn somehow. The glow her skin created would radiate through her thinly layered dress easily enough, but she still hated the idea of a torn dress. Tinkerbell began to look down at her stomach, looking for the hole but couldn't find it. She frowned as she looked back at her reflection, perhaps she was wrong. Tinkerbell yawned as she stretched her arms up at the moon. She dipped her feet into the water once more, she always loved the water. Tinkerbell extended her small translucent wings that shined in certain angles, the way a spiders web would. Only two humans ever recognized that she even had wings, most assumed she just magically floated.

Tinkerbell froze as she turned her gaze forward and was touching distance from a ruby red eye, and another black as coal, both of which followed her every breath. The wolf stared right into her crystal blue eyes, and Tinkerbell knew this was no ordinary wolf. It howled, so loud Tinkerbell fought every instinct to flee. The wolf leaned closer and put its nose under Tinkerbell's feet slowly. She was weary to say the least, wolfs were never really friendly with her. She tried to stay completely still, no small task for someone like her. The wolf remained motionless too, and it became clear to Tinkerbell that this was not an animal she should fear. Tinkerbell was so quick that she was several inches away from the wolf when it turned its nose to the sky and howled once more. With one final look at Tinkerbell it stormed away from the lake and into the woods. The message was clear, Tinkerbell needed to follow.

* * *

Thessia ran after Graham as he sprinted into the woods with seemingly no direction. She called after him, but he either ignored or never heard her. Thessia kept running amidst the darkness, worried that she may fall or worse ye,t that Graham may fall. Clearly he was drunk, and what drove him into the woods scared her even more than not seeing the ground she was stepping on.

As they jumped over the gnarls and trees Thessia knew they were deep into the woods, a part of the woods that had not been cleaned or surveyed. As far as dangerous went, this was the worst part of her beloved woods. Thessia kept up with him, though she stopped calling out his name.

The sun had come up and she could now see her sweater had torn from the tree branches. She rolled her eyes, torn clothes made her mad. She glared at Graham's back, this was entirely his fault.

Thessia fumbled a step and fell down in the moist dirt under a trunk. She began to lift herself up when she heard voices and found Mr. Gold leaning on his cane, staring at her.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" Thessia asks dusting off her pants.

"Light gardening. This seems like an odd place to go for a morning jog." Mr. Gold answered inquisitively.

"No stranger than gardening, I suppose. I'm looking for the Sheriff… he seems to be going for a morning run of his own." Thessia was guarded.

"Yes, I saw him. Although he wasn't jogging, more like hunting seemed like." Gold said slowly observing her reaction to every word.

"Hunting what?" Thessia asked with distrusting concern.

"A wolf." Gold said with a smile and pointed her in the direction Graham ran. Thessia did not bother to reply, she ran quicker than Mr. Gold would have thought possible.

* * *

Tinkerbell flew fast to catch up with the wolf who sprinted deep into the woods. It seemed the wolf ran wildly, and just as she thought she had mistaken the wolf's intention it stopped and fell low to the ground. Tinkerbell flew into a bush closest to the wolf and stared at it as it stared at her. The wolf whined, softly and sadly as it looked at Tinkerbell and then into the darkness. Tinkerbell strained her eyes to see into the clearing ahead, the trees were too high and it blocked most if not all of the moons light. The breeze rustled the trees, allowing a third of a second for the moon to shine in the direction the wolf was staring. The wolf gave a deep, menacing growl and Tinkerbell understood why. She saw a man strung up by his hands on a rope tied to a tree. The breeze brought in the man's scent mixed with blood. He smelled like the earth and wild like the animals. Tinkerbell looked back at the wolf, confused and scared… what exactly was she supposed to do?


	6. Waterfalls

**CH5**

**Waterfalls**

* * *

Thessia kept running in spite of her lack of oxygen and aching ribs. Mr. Gold's words rang through her ears. Why would Graham be hunting a wolf? Thessia pushed herself even harder to find him… though she wasn't sure how much more she had in her.

Thessia was no longer running. The most apt word to describe what she was doing would have been stumbling. So she stumbled over trees, around shrubs, and under stray branches. She would have gladly given all her clothes and her right foot for a bottle of water. Thessia fell again, though this time she wasn't sure she was going to be able to get up. She tried once, and her legs gave out. She hated herself for not working out more often as she tried and failed once more to get up.

Thessia's eyes began to water, she was losing and she hated to lose. She took a deep breath, gritted her teeth, and used the stump next to her to lift herself up. She laughed aloud and put one foot in front of the other as she made her way forward. Thessia heard a wolf howl and it sounded so close she froze. Carefully she sneaked towards the sound, or at least the direction she heard it come from and almost screamed with joy as she saw Graham standing and in one piece.

"Graham, oh my gosh, are you okay? What the hell are you doing here?" Thessia asked frantically as she inspected him to make sure he was not hurt in any way. When he didn't answer she looked up at him, his eyes were tired and his hair was a mess. She was going to yell at him again when a breeze brought in an unfamiliar smell. Thessia turned to her left and grabbed Graham's hand with a slight shriek.

Graham pulled Thessia behind him, putting himself in between the wolf and Thessia. All three stood frozen to the ground and Thessia was afraid to even breathe.

"It's okay, It won't hurt us." Graham said with one hand extended towards the wolf.

"What are you talking about, it is a freaking wolf."Thessia whispered loudly, keeping her eyes on the wolf and crouching behind Graham as it turned to face her. She noticed the wolf's eyes, red and black, it unexplainably made her feel easier.

"Go on now, go." Graham whistled and motioned with his hand to leave. The wolf looked back at Graham, then back at Thessia and left.

"Oh my…" Thessia was at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Graham asked Thessia as he looked at her for the first time.

"I saw you running into the woods, it was dark then and I thought… I thought you might need help." Thessia said turning slightly red.

"I do, at least I think I do. I need to see Mary Margret. I saw something, twice now. Do you believe in past lives?" Graham said looking straight at her, it made Thessia nervous.

"I uh, I don't know. Graham what is wrong? _You_ look as terrible as _I_ feel." Thessia said touching his face. She wasn't a nurse nor did she know how a fever felt like but the action was comforting. He held her hand to his face.

"I'm sorry I was so angry at you. I don't think you did the right thing, you are just a citizen and you had no reason to risk your life like that… but that is what makes you so amazing. And here you are, doing it again, for me." Graham said as he put her hand on his chest.

"Graham, you're the one who is risking your life by coming to these parts of the woods. _I_ am not even familiar with the terrain here." Thessia said concerned.

"I said I think you are amazing and I am sorry, and what you got out of that was… the geography?" Graham said as his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"No, I'm just saying that it's not exact-"

"How does that even make any sense? I mean, I am here, holding your hand and you don't even notice…" Graham said as he lifted their intertwined hands as evidence. Thessia began to shake her head, stumbling over half spoken words when she looked up at Graham to see that he was barely containing a smile.

"You jerk!" Thessia said as she tried to pull away with a smile of her own, he was messing with her. Graham pulled her close hard enough for her to bump into him, but instead he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her.

Thessia was taken by surprise, though she quickly caught up. Part of her was raising so many objections, the wolf, the unknown location, the fact that he seemed like he was a crazy person… but it all faded away. She felt safe, despite all the dangers.

Thessia felt Graham grab her hands with his and pin them up against the tree as he kissed her lips and made his way down to the base of her neck. He then moved to take off her ripped and dirty sweater and threw it on the ground. Thessia felt her blood rush through her body and her thoughts were hard to organize. She felt Graham slip his hands down her back and rest on her waist. His lips worked on her neck and he could smell the morning sun in her hair and on her skin… she was everything he wished he had.

Graham let Thessia take off his belt holster and his jacket as it was her turn to pin him against the tree. It took her less than a second to decide not to deal with the vest and ripped it open. Graham attempted to step towards her but she briskly pushed his back against the tree with a wicked smile and took off his burgundy tie slowly. Graham sternly grabbed her waist and spun her around while he held on to her hand so that it was her face against the tree and her hand behind her back. She felt his breath on her neck and his hand slide up her back under her shirt. He brushed her hair over her left shoulder as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"I want you." Graham whispered softly in Thessia's ear and it made her shiver.

Thessia turned around to face him again, drowning in the intensity she saw in his darkened blue eyes. Thessia stretched higher to slowly bite his lip and kissed him gently, letting his desire wash over both of them. When she opened her eyes, he slowly did the same. It was just enough for Graham to see her eyes narrow and her smile widen as she instantly untangled herself from him and sprinted away from him. Graham chuckled deeply as he began the chase.

Thessia threw off her shirt and let it drop as she quickly and quietly continued to run through the uncharted woods. She did the same with her shoes a little further and soon her socks as well. When she felt the grass and dirt under her bare feet it sent a surge of energy through her body and she ran faster. The smell of the woods drove her forward and she stopped when she heard water. She ran towards its, there was no mistaking the sound of a waterfall, not here in Maine. Thessia approached the bottom of the small waterfall and Thessia did not hesitate to undress herself completely. She let her hair down and walked at to the edge of the rocks when Graham came holding all her clues. When he saw her looking at him over her right shoulder, her skin practically glowing in the sunlight, he dropped everything in his hands.

Thessia giggled as he drank in the sight of her, he began to walk closer towards her as he took off his shirt and undid his jeans. She smiled and turned back to the water in front of her, it was so inviting. She dove into the water that was surprisingly warm and began to swim closer to the falls. Something behind the falls caught her eyes and she instinctively moved closer…

* * *

Tinkerbell flew slightly closer, moving slowly and most importantly discreetly. Keeping herself hidden had always been a priority in her eyes. As she moved closer towards the trees, the smell of blood became stronger. She could hear his ragged breathing, and saw the blood was coming from his wrists being tied up with rope. He seemed to be bruised from his face with a few small cuts for good measure. He wasn't very liked, not by whoever did this to him.

Tinkerbell observed the man, studying the situation. He was a traveler for sure, maybe a huntsman by his style of dress. She couldn't be sure because he seemed to be missing certain items like a shirt and most definitely a coat in this weather. She saw bruising on his rib cage, nothing serious which meant that he was meant to die slowly. Tinkerbell knew she didn't have much time, the way he was tied up let gravity slowly and very painfully crush the organs and in particular the lungs. He was dying, suffocating from being strung up on the tree… he must have been here for at least an hour.

She looked around, surely the wolf stayed behind because there was something out here… but would could possibly scare a wolf? Tinkerbell turned to see the wolf make its way down the darkest route and stop at the man's feet. Though the man was tied up too high for the wolf to reach, it stood there loyally and looked at Tinkerbell. It was his plea for help.

Tinkerbell sprinted for the rope without another thought, she would be damned if she would let fear stop her from helping a wolf. After all, how many times did wolves ask for favors? None, according to her knowledge… which was quite extensive.

Tinkerbell flew right in front of the man's face, he needed to be conscious to stand a chance for this to work. She flew to the top of his curly hair, which was layered in dirt and sweat. Tinkerbell rubbed her hands together as she closed her eyes. Methodically she rubbed the palms together, slowly and softly until she felt lightheaded. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw how much her glow illuminated the dark woods. In her hands she held her magic transform into powder, a dust that would be little more than sand to the human eye. She let it fall into his hair and saw it work its way down into the roots, leaving a silver trail that would be all but invisible.

Tinkerbell flew down to his face, tickling his nose and hoping it would wake him up. When that failed she began to touch his eyelids, cheeks, and forehead. With little success, tinkerbell began a more aggressive route as she punched his cheek, kicked his nose and bite his chin. Finally, with all her other ideas proving futile, Tinkerbell slowly turned towards his lips. They were much bigger than hers, in fact her entire height was his face from chin to forehead. Still, she had to hope this would get him to wake up.

Tinkerbell cautiously put her hands behind her back and leaned forward towards his lips. Her wings fluttered and she could feel her heart beating in her head. She closed her eyes and felt his lower lip on her nose, then on her own lips. She took a deep breath and with all her might she bit his lip as hard as she could muster.

Thessia flew several inches back as she felt the air around her stir with life. She tilted her head slightly to the left as she saw the man's blue eyes flutter with realization and confusion. The wolf howled loudly as the man licked his lips through narrowed eyes. Tinkerbell put her hands on the man's forehead despite his attempts to move away. He was cold, and not only because he had no shirt.

"What are you called?" Tinkerbell yelled at him and he merely groaned.

"What is your name?" Tinkerbell yelled even louder.

"Hum…Humbert…Humb…" He groaned painfully

"Humbert, the Huntsman, you listen to me. In the depth of winter I finally learned in me that there was an invincible summer. Yet there are times when the wolves are silent, and the moon is howling." Tinkerbell perched herself on his shoulder and spoke in his ear, though to him it would barley be more than a whisper. Her voice seemed to calm him, and she could feel him strain to listen. As her words seeped into his mind she saw him smile, first with his eyes and then with his lips.

Tinkerbell flew as fast as she could to his hands and cut the rope with one swift motion of her finger. Tinkerbell saw the man suspended in the air, gradually falling as if time had slowed down to a snail's pace. She quickly went to face him, insuring that his eyes were on hers, making his gaze follow her. After an immeasurable amount of time they reached the ground and the wolf leaped onto the man and licked his face gratefully.

Tinkerbell watched the display of affection with more than just curiosity. This was odd, a huntsman and a wolf… Tinkerbell touched her lips subconsciously, she could still feel the pressure of his lip. She began to feel saddened by the blatant display of friendship, it was something she had not had in years. It hurt her to think of those days, days when she could love and was loved.

Tinkerbell felt a tear roll down her eyes and moved away from the man and the wolf. Her glow was dim now, magic always came with a price. She turned and took in a deep breath as her wings began to flutter faster.

"Please, don't go." The man spoke lowly, but Tinkerbell heard him clearly. His voice was deep and rich, it stopped her.

"I wanted to thank you." He said shyly, still feeling pain from whatever he had gone through. Tinkerbell turned around gracefully and tilted her head with a question in her eyes.

"I uh… I had a disagreement with a hunter. Humans always travel in packs though, so one disagreement turned into several and here we are." Humbert said holding his ribs with one hand and petting his wolf with the other.

Tinkerbell slowly moved closer to the injured man and looked around cautiously. The wolf whined gently.

"And thank you for bringing her to me, friend." He said to the wolf that lied down content for the recognition. Tinkerbell smiled at the display.

The Huntsman got up to his feet quicker than an injured man should have been able to and Tinkerbell held her hand up in protest before she realized it was not her place. He looked at her and chuckled as he rubbed his bottom lip with his hand.

"You probably didn't need to bite so hard." He said with a charming smile as he saw Tinkerbell blush. Tinkerbell flew closer to the wolf and touched his head in acceptance. She felt the oily fur that kept him safe from the weather and felt the warmness it radiated as it breathed in and out.

"What are you?" The Huntsman asked intensely as he looked at Tinkerbell, burning her every detail into memory.

"She's an extraordinary creature and extremely hard to find, aren't you Dearie?" An unfamiliar voice said in the distance with a cruel laugh.

"Show yourself." The Huntsman yelled back courageously.

"Well, I think you are already doing enough of that for the both of us." The voice laughed again as it approached closer and pointed to his lack of clothing.

Tinkerbell flew to the Huntsman's side, feeling the earth itself shy away from the creature approaching them. She turned to the Huntsman, shaking her head and motioning him away. The wolf was alert, growling to the darkness in front of them.

"I would do as she says dearie, this is between me, and her. Isn't that right, Tinkerbell?" The small man pranced up to them, his skin glistening in the light and eyes circularly wide.

"I think the only thing between us should be lots of space." Tinkerbell said as she let her anger darken her glow.

"Now I disagree. And I usually get what I want." Rumpelstiltskin said menacingly as he snapped his fingers.

Tinkerbell raised her hands and the earth raised to form a wall in front of her. The wall instantly evaporated into a cloud of dust. Tinkerbell blew on the palm of her hands and the wind began to bring rain drops that sharpened into ice daggers that headed straight for Rumpelstiltskin's head.

Humbert saw the tiny girl fall to the ground and put her hands deep into the soil. When he turned to look Tinkerbell's eyes were set ablaze in a blue fire and the glow that illuminated gold now turned into a jaded green. The Huntsman grabbed one of the crystal daggers and threw it straight into Rumpelstiltskin's chest, who merely laughed as he removed it and looked up at him with a deadly grin.

"This power will never be yours." Tinkerbell yelled as the trees began to close in quickly around Rumpelstiltskin. He fought it, destroyed the trees but there was always another to take its place. It wasn't long before Rumpelstiltskin was out of sight and his threats muffled.

"We must go." The Huntsman said as he picked Tinkerbell up from the ground. He paused as he saw the tears falling down her eyes. She was looking at the dozens of broken trees that had shriveled by Rumpelstiltskin's magic.

The Huntsman ran with his wolf at his heels, letting his instincts take him towards the safest direction. Tinkerbell would throw magic behind his shoulder, but he never turned to see. He knew she would take care of as much as she could.

"We must pass the river, Huntsman." Tinkerbell flew to his shoulder.

"We can't swim across, we won't make it." He said fighting the urge to turn his head and look at her.

"We will not be swimming." Tinkerbell said with a grin in her voice. The wolf took the lead and when they reached to river the ground lifted to form a clear walkway across.

"We must hurry." Tinkerbell said as she flew down the path, touching the water with her hands.

"After you." The Huntsman said to the wolf who returned his stare before running on the path. Tinkerbell saw the hesitation in his eyes, he was not used to trusting others. She could relate, but she still narrowed her eyes at his slow pace. Humans were so slow.

* * *

Thessia was so engrossed at the small sparkling object behind the waterfall that she didn't hear Graham behind her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to his chest, he was glad when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands slid up her back and down her shoulders, kissing the trail his hands made. She felt his body pressed against hers, everything about him was hard, but his eyes were soft, looking at her like he had not seen her in an eternity.

"I want you, too." Thessia whispered as her pulse quickened and her breathing became shallow. It was her turn to feel Graham shiver as his eyes displayed the excitement he felt. They had drifted closer towards the bottom of the waterfall and it made it seem as if it was raining. Graham moved her towards a smoothened rock and she tightened her grip around his neck.

Graham ran one of his hands down her back and pushed her slightly higher so that her breasts were above the water. He slowly kissed her heaving breasts, taking careful bites on the nipples as they hardened. One of his hands held on to the edge of the rock to keep him afloat and Thessia moved both of her hands to hold on to his. The view excited him, it looked as if she were tied up just for him. His other hand explored her thigh that he unwrapped from his waist when he reached the center. She moaned lowly and tilted her head back to expose her neck as he deliberately stroked in between her legs. He could not resist the temptation to nibble her neck, so he did and Thessia whispered his name in his ear, slowly, seductively, and it drove him mad with passion. When his fingers found her clit he rubbed a little faster and saw her instinctively bite her lips and her legs quivered. Graham kissed her feverishly, enjoying her squirm at his touch and she parted her legs to signal she was ready. He entered her hard, getting immense pleasure from her loud moan as he also bit her nipples slightly harder than he had before. Graham growled as he felt her body underneath his, moving to a slow rhythm. Thessia had to hold on to his shoulders, the sensation of being filled up was too hard to ignore. He felt her nails dig into his back as she bit his bottom lip. She began to sway her hips as she wrapped her legs once again around his waist and bit her lips to stifle the scream as she felt him get bigger inside her, something she didn't think was possible. He groaned and she picked up the pace, feeling her body tense in pleasure. He moved faster, with deliberate roughness as he pinned her hands to the rock with his, he enjoyed the view immensely. His free hand moved her waist with perfect precision, to keep her locked to his rhythm. Graham felt her tighten and entered her even harder, knowing the sensation would keep her coming. She moaned in his ear as he felt her pulsate around him every time he thrust. She quickly buried her face in his neck and bit him so hard it made him jerk with pleasure as he felt himself release.

Exhausted, Thessia and Graham pulled themselves out of the water and onto the grass. Thessia moved on top of him, letting herself lean into his chest. She rubbed her face against his and began to kiss his neck down to his chest. When she gently licked his nipples she felt him stir underneath her. He grabbed her by the waist and gently slid inside her, she moaned seductively as her hair fell down over her breasts. She rolled her hips and bit her lip as he kept one hand on her thigh and the other on her stomach. Graham leaned back, taking in her beauty as she lifted her head towards the sun. She put her hands on his chest as she set the pace, feeling him continue to harden with every move. His breathing quickened and he swiftly spun her to the ground as he pulled her wet hair to lead her mouth to his. She lifted her legs past his shoulders as he thrust himself inside her. It wasn't long before Thessia felt her body stiffen and go limp, unable to control her yell as he kissed her chest and neck. Graham followed soon after again, rolling next to her sated and very satisfied.

He held her hand, felt the heat radiate from her entire body, feeling the most at peace he had ever remembered feeling. Thessia lied down and felt that she was absorbing the sun like the various plants around her. She felt a calm as the trees rustled as the warm breeze moved through them. Thessia moved the palm of her hand on the grass underneath her body.

"I think we knew each other from before… you're so familiar to me." Graham said as he lifted himself on one arm and put his other hand on her face. He looked at her with a burning intensity for her to understand.

"I need you to slow down, start from the beginning. I think I know what you mean but you need to be clear with me." Thessia said as she caressed his cheek.

"You saw the wolf, right you saw it too." Graham asked frantically.

"Yes, I did. You touched it, and it listened to you." Thessia recalled and it scared her all over again.

"When I kissed Emma I saw a memory, or I think it was a memory and the wolf was there." Graham said and noticed Thessia wince at the mention of Emma and put his hand towards her face, willing her to understand.

"The wolf? The same wolf?" Thessia asked trying to move on from the fact that he was a raving idiot last night. This was important to him and so it was important for her to understand.

"Yes the very same one. I realize I hadn't felt anything since I had been with you in the woods… I had not felt anything at all before that, not with Regina, not for my job, not for anything. Ever. I was drunk, and I was stupid. I woke up and I had a dream of the wolf, again and when I went to pick my car up from Granny's I saw it… and I followed it here." Graham spoke quickly, carefully looking at Thessia and the way she reacted.

"I saw the wolf, you're not crazy. Although I think we may both be crazy because there is a huge wolf out there and we are here naked." Thessia said with a smile, she was not sure how to react but she didn't want to drive Graham away. Graham smiled at her and kissed her sweetly, relieved that she believed him.

"Do you love me?" Graham asked so seriously Thessia felt like she had crashed right into a brick wall. Her crystal blues eyes looked at him in confusion.

"What do you think?" Thessia said looking into his eyes sternly. Graham nodded sadly and Thessia sat up and grabbed his hands.

"I love you." Thessia said decidedly, and realized the truth of her words as she spoke them. She loved Graham, enough to chase him into the woods as he chased a wolf. If that wasn't love she didn't know what was… But it was clear it wasn't true love, not that Thessia believed in such fairytales, but it was enough for her to mean it when she said it.

"I love you too, Thessia. Thank you, for everything." Graham said as he hugged her tightly and Thessia realized she was his last lifeline.

"You said you needed to see Mary Margret, we better head over there before school ends." Thessia said as she stood up and walked to her pile of clothes, rather astounded at the time…wasn't it just morning? Graham followed, admiring her spirit and thankful as hell that he had found her.

* * *

They stopped at Thessia's apartment per her instance on a change of clothing. She gave back Graham's jacket and changed into some jeans and a green tank top. It took her ten minutes to change, put her hair in a ponytail, throw on some boots and run out the door where Graham was waiting rather impatiently in the car.

"Okay, so what else did you see?" Thessia asked for the hundredth time and Graham sighed.

"Nothing else, just Mary Margret with long hair in the woods, I had a blade or a knife… I'm not sure which. I was going to hurt her… that was clear." Graham said searching through his memory.

"So, what are you going to tell Mary Margret? Because if you start with that she is going to freak out on you." Thessia said as she tied the strings on her calf high boots.

"What do you mean? I don't want to hurt her _now_." Graham said shaking his head.

"You look exactly like you feel, disoriented, tired, hung over, those aren't traits one looks for in a Sheriff. Add the fact that you had a vision of hurting someone well the result ends with a scared Mary Margret and you in a white padded cell." Thessia said honestly as Graham burrowed his eyebrows, apparently concluding that was a less than ideal ending.

"Look let me go in with you, I can help you talk to-" Thessia said gently.

"No, I need to do this by myself. I won't come off as creepy." Graham interjected sternly, not sure if he believed himself.

"Well at least let me be there, that way _if_ Mary feels scared she won't also feel alone with you." Thessia purred gently as Graham began to consider the compromise. He nodded.

They walked into the elementary without any obstacles, after all Graham was the sheriff. Just as they arrived to Mary Margret's classroom a bell rang and all the student were walking out. Graham walked in first and Thessia decided to stay in the back of the classroom and give Graham space.

"Mary Margret… can I talk to you?" Graham asked and Thessia rolled her eyes, so much for not being creepy.

"Graham, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Mary Margret looked up in worry and then looked at Thessia who gave an inconspicuous nod.

"I think we uh… I think we know each other?" Graham asked as if he was in pain. Thessia nodded again to Mary Margret with a smile, it seemed to relax her.

"Of course we do." Mary Margret walked around her classroom, closer to Thessia

"No no no, not from here. Not from Storybrooke." Graham said decisively.

"From where then?" Mary Margret asked patiently and rather curiously.

"Another life." Graham said as he himself was confused on the issue.

"Mary Margret, I uh… maybe you should sit down. I think what Graham is trying to say is-" Thessia began to say as she walked towards Mary Margret with an apologetic tone as she sat on one of the desks.

"Mary Margret how long have we known each other?" Graham interjected as he gave Thessia a look. Mary Margret looked worried, but Thessia still maintained a reassuring expression.

"Um, I don't know. A While." Mary Margret answered confused and then confidently.

"Do you remember when we met?" Graham took the chair opposite of hers. He asked genuinely, it was clear he couldn't remember.

"Uh… no." Mary Margret said, clearly searching her memory and failing.

"Me neither. I can't remember when I met you, or when I met anyone. Isn't that odd?" Graham asked, looking at Thessia apologetically. Both Mary Margret and Thessia wore the same expression… confusion and worry.

"I don't know... I suppose… I think that's just life, things get hazy." Mary Margret said with a reassuring tone.

"Did I ever hurt you?" He asked after a brief pause and Thessia put her hand on her forehead but kept silent behind Mary Margret.

"Oh Graham no, of course not. What is going on?" She asked and glanced at Thessia who leaned on the wall as if everything was fine just in time.

"Do you believe in other lives?" He asked as if he were eight years old.

"Like heaven…" Mary Margret shook her head as she looked at the ground, dealing with a crisis of faith was common in law enforcement.

"I mean like past lives." Graham clarified and Mary Margret smiled in understanding.

"You've been talking to Henry." She stated, knowing Henry's story well. Thessia took in a deep breath, of course!

"Henry?" Graham asked confused.

"Well he has this book of stories… he's been going on about how he thinks we are all characters from them… from another land. That we have forgotten who we really are… which of course makes no sense." Mary Margret said as she saw Graham's expression.

"Right… no of course." Graham said with visible feign. Mary Margret looked at Thessia, more worried than before.

"We all know Henry has an active imagination." Thessia tried to reassure Mary Margret, but it felt wrong to say it.

"Graham? You are burning up. Go home and get some rest, I think you will feel much better after you've had some sleep. Get him to bed." Mary Margret said as she put her hand on Grahams forehead. She turned to Thessia with her last instructions and it immediately made Thessia blush. Mary Margret narrowed her eyebrows at Thessia's strange reaction.

"Right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry to disturb you. Thank you." Graham brought the attention back on himself as he stood up and looked at Mary Margret gratefully.

"Of course." She said turning to the Sheriff, worried now for more than one reason.

Graham and Thessia walked quickly out of the elementary and back into the car where Thessia took the driver's seat.

"How did it go? Was I creepy?" Graham asked boyishly, which meant his accent became more noticeable.

"Better than I feared, worse than I hoped." Thessia said with an arched eyebrow and Graham nodded with a small grin.

"I think we need to talk to Henry." Thessia said knowing she was driving him further down the rabbit's hole, but she knew he needed to hear Henry first hand.

"You think we should?" Graham asked alerted and relieved.

"Yes. Henry has a big imagination but… well you will decide for yourself." Thessia said as she made her way down to the Mayors house.

Graham rang the doorbell, knowing that Regina wasn't home. Thessia stood behind him, nervous at what she might have done by bringing Graham to see Henry. She had already sparked that light inside him though, there was no turning back.

"Hey Sheriff, my mom is not here. Hi Thess." Henry said cheerfully as he gave Thessia a knowing smile.

"Actually… I'm here to see you Henry. I was hoping you could help me." Graham said in the most kid friendly voice he could muster.

"Help you with what?" Henry asked curiously, looking at both Graham and Thessia.

"It's about your book…am I in it?" Graham asked hesitantly, feeling how ridiculous it sounded as he said it aloud. Henry looked taken aback by the idea that he was being consulted, until he looked at Thessia with the widest smile.

"You do believe! You think he will believe too?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I think he should make up his own mind, but if you know who he is too then maybe you could tell him." Thessia said as she kneeled in front of Henry who nodded and led them into the house.

"Too? He told you who you were?" Graham asked surprised.

"Yes… I'm Tinkerbell." Thessia said as she followed Henry up the stairs. Graham looked up after her, possibly more confused by why she had not told him than the fact that she had already talked to Henry.

* * *

"Come on boy, we will be safe over here. Evil cannot pass over water, he won't find us again." Tinkerbell coaxed the wolf onto dry land. The wolf whined at first but eventually jumped.

"Why water?" The Huntsman asked the small woman.

"Water is pure, it is said to be the purest magic though those that once wielded it have long past. There are myths, legends even though I wouldn't rely on the accuracy of such tales. I only know he will not be able to chase you and that is what matters… it means I can… hunt him." Tinkerbell said as she flew next to him.

"You cannot fight that thing, and definitely not alone." The Huntsman protested as the wolf growled.

"I saved you, but rare is the magic that has no price. This is mine, you must go." Tinkerbell sternly said as she moved to look him straight in the eyes.

"I never asked-" The Hunstman began to argue.

"You may not have, but he did." Tinkerbell said pointing to the wolf who growled back angrily. It made Thessia smile and the Huntsman frown.

"Why does he want you?" The Huntsman asked resigned to the price.

"He is a creature of power, as most humans are. He is enslaved, while I am not. We draw power from the same place but the price for him is much steeper, it is why he has transformed into a creature, marked for all to see. I studied this power, the ability to wield it was in my blood but it was never in his." Tinkerbell explained.

"He means to kill you, for your blood." The Huntsman understood with fury.

"Yes, but he will never have it. Even if I must kill myself, as all the others like me have, I will not let him." Tinkerbell spoke and realized she had not shared this with anyone in such a long time.

"I can help-" The Huntsman said eagerly.

"I don't want it… but thank you. You're a kinder Huntsman than I have ever known to exist." Tinkerbell said with a genuine smile.

"Most aren't raised by wolves, most hunt them." The Huntsman looked down at the wolf with such loyalty it pained Tinkerbell to drive them away. Tinkerbell felt her eyes begin to water, and she looked up to see a tear fall from the Huntsman's eye.

"I will never forget your words… they were beautiful." The Huntsman whispered as he touched his lip, conveying he would never forget that as well. Tinkerbell's eyes flooded with tears and she lifted her hand and pointed in the direction they must go before she flew out of their sight. In the furthering distance, she heard the agonizing howl of a familiar wolf.

_Goodbye my friends… keep him safe._

* * *

"When did your flashes begin?" Henry asked after he had flipped through his book

"Right after I kissed Emma." Graham replied instantly and Thessia put her hand on her forehead again.

"You kissed my mom?" Henry said disgusted by the idea

"Boys, can we focus on the major details please." Thessia said giving Graham an angry look as he gave her an apologetic one.

"What did you see?" Henry digressed.

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand… and I was with Mary Margret." Graham said trying to recall the details.

"Where you about to hurt her?" Henry said with a small smile.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Graham asked astounded as he looked at Henry.

"Because Mary Margret, is Snow White, which make you, the Huntsman." Henry said confidently, pointing to his book.

"So you really think I could be another person?"

"It makes total sense. You were raised by wolves, that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend, your guide. It's trying to help you." Henry said optimistically

"I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother, how is that possible?" Graham said confused.

"Well you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life." Henry said knowingly.

"How?" Graham wanted Henry to fully explain

"Snow white is her mother, and you spared her. If you hadn't my mom wouldn't have been born." Henry seemed sad, thinking about his mother never being born saddened him. Thessia bit her lip, Regina did not stand a chance against Emma in the mother department.

"What happened after I spared Snow White?" Graham raced to get his thoughts together, to understand the full story.

"The queen took your heart. She ripped it out, its kinda her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again." Henry said sadly, aware of the dangerous words he was speaking. Graham looked at Thessia.

"I began to feel something, with Thess. She made me realize that I hadn't felt anything in a very long time." Graham said keeping his gaze on Thessia, he looked at her as if she was magic.

"She's Tinkerbell. She had magic that no one else understood, the book only says how she saved you. You two were friends, both from the woods. It's a bond that not even a curse could break." Henry said smiling at Thessia, as if he was proud of her. Thessia returned the smile and went to sit on the other side of Henry.

"Henry, I… look if the queen is everything you say she is then you have to be very careful. You cannot let her find out, in fact to many people already know what you think of her. I don't want you putting yourself in danger." Thessia spoke urgently, willing Henry to understand the magnitude of his accusations.

"But if we don't tell everyone who will listen, then she will always win." Henry said bravely.

"There are other ways of making people believe than yelling it at the top of your lungs in the middle of the street. I won't see you get hurt, I care about you." Thessia said as she grabbed Henry's hand and kneeled in front of him.

"We won't let that happen. We will protect him, and Emma, if she can break this curse." Graham grabbed Thessia's hand as it rested on Henry's. She smiled at Graham, they were friends… maybe more, now that Thessia thought about it. She cared about Graham, more than she cared about her trees, for whatever that was worth.

"Let me see your book. What's that? I saw that too, the wolf was howling at it." Graham said as he flipped through the pages and recognized the symbol.

"That's her vault, that's where she put your heart." Henry said almost apologetically, as he looked at two new members of operation cobra, they were serious and Henry was beaming.

"The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you Henry." Graham said as he stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Henry said looking up at Thessia.

"I guess we are going to go and find his heart. Be careful Henry, we came to look for your mom, you seemed scared so the Sheriff looked around. I was never here." Thessia said slowly, so that Henry understood the story.

Thessia left Henry with a smile on his face, she knew she would be loyal to that kid. She ran out of the house to find Graham speaking to Emma, she hurried to stop Graham from saying anything… well anything creepy.

"Im fine." Graham said as he tried to continue to walk.

"No Graham you're not fine, you just went to see a ten year old for help." Emma said exposing the ridiculousness of his actions

"He's the only one making any sense." Graham said defensively.

"Why are you encouraging this? I'm talking to you!" Emma said as Thessia put her arm on Graham and tried to lead him back to the car. Thessia was not going to answer her.

"What's going on? What's, really, going on?" Emma spoke in an understanding tone, proving she would try and understand.

"It's my heart Emma, I need to find it." Graham said intently and Thessia put her hands up in defeat, Graham was master of inappropriate statements today.

"Okay, so how are you going to do that?" Emma said following his logic.

"I just need to follow the wolf." Graham said honestly.

"What? What wolf?" Emma asked incredulously. Thessia laughed, a missing heart she would try and understand but a wolf was just too much to not question. Thessia saw both of them gaze at her surprised, maybe she was the one going crazy.

"From my dreams… he's going to help me find my heart." Graham said explaining to Emma as Henry had explained to them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really don't think you have a heart?" Emma said realizing the level of crazy she had just walked into.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything outside those woods, outside of Thess." Graham said and Emma looked directly at her.

"Emma, I have seen the wolf. Graham is obviously in pain, isn't _that_ worth following this through?" Thessia asked since she was brought into the conversation.

"Listen to me Graham, you have a heart. I can prove it." Emma said as Graham shook his head from side to side. Slowly, and with a small look towards Thessia, Emma placed her hand over Graham's chest, under his vest.

"See, its beating. It's real. Feel that? That is your heart." Emma said with a smile of relief. Graham continued to shake his head and she grabbed his hand to place over his chest.

"No, that's the curse." Graham said as he shook Emma's hand off of his.

"You can't really believe that's true?" Emma said astounded. Looking at Graham between Graham and Thessia. Thessia turned her back towards them and ran her fingers in between her hair as she closed her eyes. What did she believe? Was she hurting Graham by allowing this to continue instead of taking him straight to the hospital or home? Her thoughts went back to the waterfalls, with the way everything changed when she was in the woods, or with Graham, or Henry… How could she believe Henry when his own mother did not?

Thessia opened her eyes and her breath was caught in her throat. Across the lawn the same wolf she had seen in the woods stood to face her. She froze, but there wasn't any fear, not like there had been before.

"What?" she heard Graham ask and Thessia turned to see both Graham and Emma looking at the wolf. Graham looked at Thessia right in her eyes and she nodded because now she was sure. Thessia ran towards the wolf that was now turning back and she heard Graham run next to her. To her delightful surprise, she heard Emma running behind them.

* * *

The wolf led them through the woods and into the cemetery, only on occasion turning to see they were properly chasing him. It stopped and turned to look at all three of them in turn.

"Graham, Graham! Be careful!" Emma yelled as she caught up with them.

"It's my friend, it won't hurt us." Graham said knowingly and Thessia smiled, he believed in Henry, unequivocally. The wolf howled loudly and continued through the cemetery. Thessia was the fastest, but as it turned a tomb she lost it. Thessia looked around, confused.

"What is it?" Emma asked and Thessia turned to see what Graham was staring at.

"It's my heart, it's in there." Graham said in disbelieve as he looked at Thessia who walked over to see the very emblem from Henry's book.

"I have to look in there." Graham said as he took his flashlight out.

"Oh no, stop, stop." Emma said as she put herself in front of his path.

"I have to get in there." Graham spoke in a mixture of an order and a plea.

"Graham, come one, you really think, that your heart is in there?" Emma continued to try and talk about it. Graham nodded and Thessi went in between them and faced Emma.

"Listen, I know this is crazy, and I know you don't believe your own kid. But right now, we need to do this, Emma. He needs to get in there, to see for himself." Thessia said willing Emma to understand.

"Okay, lets find out." Emma said as she went to open the doors herself. When they resisted, she kicked them open. Thessia followed Graham and Emma into the tomb.

"It's got to be in here, somewhere." Graham said as he began to frantically look around the mausoleum that belonged to the Mills. Thessia helped, searching the vases and walls for anything that may have looked out of the ordinary.

"There's gotta be a hidden door, a lever. Thess, check outside, look for any trees or plants that look unnatural. I trust you." Graham said as paused his search to look at her directly in the eye. She nodded and squeezed his arm as he held her hand.

"No, there is a wolf out there you should be there alone." Emma said blocking Thessia from the door.

"It's my friend too, Emma. I'll be fine." Thessia said as she moved quickly around Emma with a smile.

Thessia looked around the mausoleum, checking the trees and tombstones for anything that would stand out. She looked farther into the trees, hoping to spot a false branch that could be a lever. But she found nothing, everything here was perfectly normal

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A chill voice stopped Thessia right on her tracks and she ducked behind a tombstone. She peeked out and saw Regina holding white flowers and Thessia put her hand over her mouth. Could they really have broken into someone's tomb?

"What are you doing here?" Emma's voice was slightly muffled but cleared up after she walked out of the mausoleum behind Graham.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday." Regina sounded offended by the mere question of her presence… Thessia couldn't blame her in that respect.

"Don't blame her, its my fault, I wanted to look in there." Graham confronted Regina, it seemed Thessia wasn't the only one sobered from Henry's ideas by Regina's presence.

"Really, why? what were you looking for?" Regina asked so calculating.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Graham answered, sure in the fact that it was the right answer but not the truthful one.

"You don't look well dear, let's take you home." Regina sounded so condescending it made Thessia very angry.

"I don't wanna go home, not with you." He said pulling away from her.

"Oh? But you will go with her?" Regina asked unkindly.

"Hey, this is between you two, leave me out of it." Emma said surprised by the insinuation and looked around, she obviously felt that remark needed to be addressed to Thessia.

"She's right, it's between us and things have to change." Graham sounded resolved.

"And I wonder why that is, all of a sudden." Clearly gazing at Emma, who in turn looked around for Thessia.

"It has nothing to do with her. I've realized that I don't feel anything Regina, and I know now it's not me, it's you." Graham was as serious as Thessia had ever seen him, it was harsh, even for Regina.

"So your leaving me for her?" Regina always brought it back to Emma, she was really threatened by her.

"I'm leaving you for me." Graham said as if he had just been free, Thessia felt her heart flutter.

"Graham you're not thinking straight." Regina said and Thessia wanted to run and stop Graham, that was a threat not an observation.

"Actually for the first time I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something Regina and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance." Graham said as he turned to look in Thessia's direction, she smiled back at him proudly.

"Graham-" Regina said as she approached him nicely.

"I'm sorry. It's over." Graham made if final as he stepped back from her. He was done with her, for good. He turned to look at Thess again, with a smile on his face that mirrored hers.

"I don't know what I ever did to you miss Swan to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear." Regina said with sorrow in her voice.

"I told you it's not her." Graham said truthfully, it was the easiest truthful answer he could give her.

"None of this happened until she got here." Regina said angered, as if thinking she was wrong was worthy of her rage.

"I'm sorry, you ever stop to think that the problem isn't with me, but with you?" Emma was fed up with the Mayors accusations, especially when they weren't even somewhat true.

"Excuse me?" Regina said indignantly.

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madame Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Emma said as if her words were digging a metaphorical knife into Regina's ribs.

Regina smiled as she punched Emma so hard it knocked her into Graham and knocked Graham to the floor. Thessia pulled herself back behind the tombstone, her feet wanted to move towards them but her mind kept her hidden in the shadows.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop." Graham yelled as he pulled Emma off of Regina and took her to the side. Regina was holding her lip, it was bleeding.

"Not worth it." Emma said as she walked past Regina with the most disgusted look on her face.

"Graham." Regina approached Graham as he walked right past her as well.

Thessia met up with them at the entrance of the cemetery, looking rather bashful at her lack of appearance against the Mayor.

"You would have just gotten mixed up in crazy, I wish both of you had not been there." Graham said apologetically as they walked down the street.

"Graham, you are crazy if you think this is over! It's Regina, did anything she said back there sound like it was over to you?" Thessia said concerned as both Graham and Emma shrugged it off.

"Emma, your eye is starting to swell. We need to take you to get that looked at." Thessia said worried as Emma instinctively put her hand over it and winced.

"I will, soon as I get you home I will take care of it at the station. It's about time we use our first aid kit." Graham said with his old humor coming back. Thessia looked up at him, surprised that he was giving her a curfew. She arched her eyebrow inquisitively as Emma got into her bug.

"It's been a pleasure but perhaps, we should never do this again." Emma said as she smiled at them outside her window.

"Goodnight Emma, I hope you feel better." Thessia said as she drove away and got into the Sheriff's car.

"I wanted to thank you, for coming along with me. I know anybody else would have had me put away in my own cell." Graham said with a guilty smile.

"I don't know, Emma seemed liked she would have." Thessia said as she bit her lip subconsciously.

"No, she wouldn't have. You were my only light in a dark room..." Graham said as he leaned in to kiss her. Thessia felt that she could relate to Graham, though her heart wasn't gone she had never truly felt anything until now.

Thessia felt like she had to tear herself out of Graham's car. With a final kiss, she stepped out and walked towards her building.

"I will be here later, leave the key under the mat." Graham instructed and it put a smile on Thessia's face.

"Here, why don't you keep it. That's why I have a door man." Thessia said as she took her key out of the ring and tossed it on the passenger's seat. Graham picked it up and immediately joined them to the rest of the keys. With one final grin, Graham drove off towards the station.


	7. Howling Tears

**Howling Tears**

* * *

Thessia awoke from a restful sleep, and it was anything but comforting. She looked around her apartment, hoping beyond hope that he fell asleep on her couch. No, her apartment was empty so she instinctively grabbed her phone. She saw two missed calls and a voicemail from Graham, she smiled as she pushed play.

"Tink, I mean Thess… listen Emma kissed me, but don't worry I uh… I told her there was an us, and I'm hoping there is, us I mean… I've never been good with talking… I have wanted us to be together. In fact, I've been looking for you… for a very long time. But, with that kiss, I remembered everything… I remembered you. I've got to, I have so much to tell you. We need to trust Henry, I don't know how a little boy could have figured this out but… Okay, I'll be there, when you wake up. He was right you know, you are stronger than they are, and it scares them. Listen Thessia Bells, in the depth of winter I finally learned in me that there was an invincible summer. Yet there are times when the wolves are silent, and the moon is howling. Those words meant everything to me. Thank you for that, I will see you soon, love."

Thessia dropped the phone, his words vibrated throughout her mind. He sounded happy, she could hear his smile in his words, and it made her smile too. Thessia felt the phone buzz in her hands, but his message left her head swimming in memories_… the moon is howling._

Thessia ran towards the window, hoping that somehow Graham's car would be there… it wasn't. She went back to her bedroom feeling foolish and heard her phone buzzing again. She took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts in order but failing as her mind kept putting Graham's voice in the forefront.

"Thessia, where have you been?" Emma's voice yelled at her through the phone. "Where were you?"

"Thessia? I'm sorry, Emma isn't feeling well. Thess, I don't know how to say this… Graham…" Mary Margaret's voice gently spoke to her after a seemingly quick struggle for the phone.

"Is he there with you guys, because he left me a message… said he would be here. He also said Emma kissed him, tell her I'm not mad. Oh can you give me a minute, I think Graham is at the door." Thessia said as she took put the phone down to her side and walked over to her front door. She tilted her head to the right, Graham had her key and he wouldn't need to knock. "Wait, no, it couldn't be Graham." Thessia brought the phone up to speak to Mary Margaret unawares.

"Thessia, listen to me…" Mary Margaret spoke but Thessia put the phone back on her side. She opened the door and saw Henry and Archie.

"Oh my gosh, Henry what is wrong?" Thess said as she opened her arms as Henry hugged her.

"It's my fault, I never should have told him who he was! I never should have told him, I'm so sorry." Henry buried his face in Thessia's shoulder.

"I don't… what is going on?" Thessia asked with her arms around Henry as she looked up at Archie who was staring at her solemnly.

"Is that Henry? Is Henry there?" Mary Margaret's voice vibrated through the phone and Thessia could not focus on any of the details. She sat on her knees, trying to find where to start.

"I have to call you later, Mary Margaret." Thessia said as she hung up the phone and left it on the floor.

"You don't know yet?" Archie asked, his face becoming very grave.

"What in the heck is going on?" Thessia said as Henry stepped back from her. Thessia looked at him concerned, her blue eyes going wide with worry.

"It's Sheriff Graham. He died Thess, she killed him and it's all my fault." Henry said as he broke down in tears again and hugged Thessia. The words rang hollow in Thessia's mind, she looked up at Archie and he seemed at least a decade older than what he was.

"I'm very sorry. But Henry, we know he died of a heart attack. It was nothing anyone could have been ready for, and it most certainly was not caused by anyone." Archie said turning the boy to face him.

Thessia took three quick steps back, looking at Archie as she shook her head vehemently. Archie looked back at her, seeing perhaps that she might need more help than even Henry did.

"No, no no no no no, he just left me a message. He should be here any minute Archie." Thessia said, her mind not being able to process what they were saying.

"Thessia, please, sit down. We should all sit down." Archie coaxed her as he would a wild animal. Thessia continued to shake her head, slowly following Archie into the living room.

"She killed him! He doesn't believe but you know it's true." Henry said, falling into her couch with a red face and unable to fight back the tears. Thessia saw him, distraught and on the verge of self-loathing. Again, Graham's voicemail rang through her head. Thessia went to sit by Henry, hugged him as she leaned her head on top of his.

"No Henry, he… remembered. You saved him… he called me Tinkerbell. You did everything right." Thessia whispered in his ear and smiled as his red eyes looked up at her.

"Thessia, I know this is a shock-" Archie began as he put tea on her coffee table when Emma burst through her door, followed by Mary Margret.

"What is Henry doing here?" Emma yelled at both Archie and Thessia.

"Emma, please calm down." Mary Margaret attempted to settle her friend.

"Henry insisted on coming to see Thessia, he was very upset so I thought it best to let him come." Archie said as he stood up to defend his actions.

"I would love to discuss that in _your_ office, which is exactly where Henry should be." Emma continued to yell.

"I wanted to see her!" Henry yelled and Thessia kept him from standing up.

"Let him go!" Emma yelled at Thessia and Mary Margaret jumped in between them as she looked up at the ceiling. This was getting bad really quickly.

"What is your problem?" Thessia calmly asked Emma.

"My problem is that Henry has no business being here, yet there you are hugging my son." Emma yelled around Mary Margaret. Both Mary Margaret and Archie began to speak to Emma, trying to calm her down and failing. Thessia began to defend herself, unable to understand why anything was happening, let alone why it was happening in her house.

"Emma, stop it! He's dead, don't you get it? She… no one is safe!" Henry yelled louder than all of their voices combined.

Everyone looked at Henry, his face red and eyes so puffy he looked like he should sleep for days. Thessia flinched, she still could not process the idea… what they were trying to say.

"Henry, no. I was there, he… nobody killed him." Emma said as she sadly took his hand.

"You were the last one with him, alive. Emma, how are you doing?" Archie said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't push it off, clearly she was not fine.

"He was so young, but he seemed… unlike himself." Mary Margaret began until she saw Thessia, who glared at her as if daring for her to finish.

"I think we need more tea." Thessia said as she made her way into her kitchen to boil the water. In the living room, everyone continued to speak. Sometimes, it was in agreement. When it wasn't they were talking over each other. Thessia looked at her guests in slight confusion, she had never had so many people in her home.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret came to help with the cups.

"I…are you?" Thessia asked searching for an answer and asking a question when she found none.

"It was all so sudden. It's hard… to process. You were with him all day?" Mary Margaret asked respectfully.

"Yes. We went to the woods, saw Mr. Gold. We were… hiking. Then we went to see you and afterwards Henry… Emma found us there, at his house. It was a weird day. He said he would come, after he patched up Emma." Thessia answered her question with more details than needed.

"Here, let me help you with that." Mary Margaret took the cups of tea while Thessia prepared some scones with Devonshire cream, it was the only food she could serve at such short notice.

Henry ate, and fell asleep between Mary Margret and Emma. It had been difficult to talk, since Emma was completely ignoring Thessia's existence. Her guests found the scones enjoyable so she went back into the kitchen to prepare another tray. Night had fallen, and Thessia looked at her guests. All were tired, puffy eyed, and enjoying each other's company- except Thessia. More than anything, she wanted everyone to leave. She wanted Graham here, to explain what exactly was happening, she wanted to listen to her voicemail one more time. As it was, she kept her phone clutched in her hands the whole time, waiting for it to ring.

Thessia put the tray down, looked at her phone with slight fear. She looked back up at the people in her living room and then out the window. Well, if they would not leave, then she would. Thessia slipped out the door, without grabbing her coat or saying a word to anyone. She left the tray on the counter, surely they would find it and eat the scones if they wanted more. Thessia saw people walking by the street, all were faces she did not recognize. Thessia felt uncomfortable, as if all those faces were looking at her, suspiciously.

Thessia turned to the only solace she knew, the only place she felt anything for. She turned towards the waterfall… surely there was something there for her. It took a long time for her to find it, the forest was dark but still she felt better in here, hidden from prying eyes and the questions they held.

* * *

When she heard the patter of the waterfall she made a run for it, not caring to see where her feet landed. She ran up until the very edge, letting the water splash her shoes. It was impossible, he was just here…

Thessia went on her knees, wardrobe be damned. She took out her cell phone, played his voicemail again, and again, and again. He was dead, that's what everyone said… heart attack? Was she the only one who saw the irony in that? It must have been some sick joke, something he must have thought funny. Thessia listened to it again… he was coming home to her. He had made that clear enough through his tone, he was coming to be with her…

There was a howl, so loud and sudden it made Thessia jump to her feet. The wolf was right in front of her when she turned, it had its head low showing its long and very sharp teeth. It sat down and howled again, this time the howl was so sad it broke Thessia's heart. She began to back away, keeping her eyes on his red one. It shined so brightly as the moon's light reflected in it. She was so focused on slow deliberate movements she didn't realize she was stepping over the edge of the waterfall.

Thessia fell right into the water, fully submerged from head to toe. She climbed out of the water, panicked and cold. She forgot all about the wolf, the danger it might pose, and the fact that her whole body was degrees away from being frozen. Instead, Thessia screamed, shaking her head and focusing all her attention on her phone that had fallen into the water with her.

Crawling on the ground and at a loss of what to do she began to shake her phone. She threw it in the dirt, hoping that would dry it before the water made its way into the battery. Thessia's eyes began to water and blur her vision, she needed to hear his voice, listen to his words one more time.

"No! No no no no no no." Thessia yelled as she fumbled her phone into the dirt. She searched for it with her hands, desperately picking up hands full of sticks and leaves. She slammed her hands on the ground and tried to brush away the blurriness of her vision with her arm. She began to scream louder, searching for the phone, feeling as if it were raining. Only then did she realize it was her tears falling, not rain. Thessia let herself drop into the dirt, unable to move her fingers to search anymore. She closed her eyes, but it didn't stop her tears, it didn't stop her yelling for her phone.

Thessia felt her chest shaking, her whole body convulsed as her sobs came out silent. It was then that she felt hot breath on her face. It breathed on her slowly, she could feel it smelling her as it watched. Thessia opened her puffy eyes to be confronted with a pair of red and black ones. His growl vibrated through Thessia's ears, it made her sobs pause but she didn't move an inch.

Thessia continued to stare into the wolf's eyes, and it stared back. When her eyes became dry she noticed something that startled her... in the wolf's eyes, spilling slowly, were tears.

The wolf howled, louder than she had ever heard before. It was a long howl, and it came from the deepest part of its chest. With that, it lied down next to Thessia and rested its head on her arm. Thessia turned on her back, looked up at the sky. Her phone was gone, her hands were frozen, and Graham… he was never going to come.

The wolf whined as it moved closer to Thessia as the moon caught her eye…

_Yet there are times when the wolves are silent… and the moon is howling_

The wolf licked Thessia's cheek and she gasped… The Queen killed the Huntsman.

* * *

Thessia wasn't sure what time she got home, all she knew was that she fell into a hot shower and then straight to bed. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for her to realize how heavy Graham's death weighed on her. When she remembered she felt her chest and lungs work harder to keep up her broken heart. She rose up ready to carry out the one thing on her list of priorities, buy a new phone. With that sole purpose in mind she got changed into the first random outfit she could muster and walked out the door without so much as combing her hair.

Thessia was anxious to speed up the process of activating a new phone on her line. She must have seemed like someone on drugs in that mobile store but she could hardly care. People had asked her if she was okay, and she would either ignore them or nod her head absently. Thessia tried her very hardest to ignore the talk about Graham's death, and everyone mourning him. She just couldn't face it, couldn't respond to it. She almost walked right past Archie until he grabbed her arm and almost made her drop the phone. She looked up at him, angry and wild.

"Thessia, I'm sorry I thought you heard me." Archie said surprised at her behavior.

"I didn't." Thessia began her walk back home and her attention on her phone.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Archie said quickly as he followed her stride. He took her silence as an acceptance, or at the very least indifference. "Oh, you got a new phone. How nice, it's so big… I thought things were supposed to get smaller as they advanced." Archie said rather awkwardly as she completely ignored him. He saw as she put the phone to her ear, listening intently.

"Thessia, please talk to me." Archie stopped when she did and faced her. Thessia put her hand up, closing her eyes as she listened to her phone. When she opened them they were watering, turning red with grief. Archie opened his arms as she fell into them sobbing. Gently he guided her back home, not saying a word.

When Archie arrived at Thessia's home he noticed the dirty footprints that led straight into her room. He saw she had not used the kitchen since Mary Margaret had cleaned after them the previous night. Archie put her down on the couch as he sat on a chair across from her.

"Thessia, I know you aren't okay. What happened was a terrible tragedy, the world is lesser for his loss." Archie put his hand on hers, grief was a hard emotion to console. Thessia nodded in agreement, that was exactly how she felt.

"It wasn't a tragedy, it was murder." Thessia said as her hatred consumed her. She didn't know how, but she was sure Regina had done it. Graham had said so, Henry was right. All the signs were there, it just took someone to see them.

"Murder?" Archie said confused as he saw Thessia sit up on the couch.

"Yes, she killed him. Henry was-" Thessia moved her hair out of her face, she wasn't doing a great job at being sane.

"Henry is a ten-year old child, you can't really believe-" Archie shook his head in disbelieve as he saw Thessia's frantic behavior.

"Regina murdered Graham because he left her. He believed in Henry, he heard him speak and listened to the part of him that felt the truth of it. The same part that nudges us to believe every word Henry says, but we shut it off. Graham didn't, he listened and followed it to his wolf, to the mausoleum, and he found himself." Thessia spoke slowly, trying to make her case logically.

"Oh Thess…" Archie sighed heavily, unsure of how to handle her breakdown. Thessia had always kept her distance, and Archie knew why.

"Don't, Archie. Don't look at me like I'm crazy or falling apart because I'm not. Think about it, Henry believes Emma is the key to saving us and Regina has done nothing but wage war on her. Graham believes Henry, truly believes there is more to this than what is rational and he _dies_. She is getting rid of everyone who is close to finding out the truth!" Thesssia stood up and began to pace, she felt all this adrenaline pulsing through her body. She felt as if she were going to explode, if she didn't go into hyperventilation first.

"I think you have lost someone very special to you, and it is natural for us blame someone. You and Henry have a bond and his story is the easiest to believe because it wraps everything neatly… but life isn't neat, my dear. It is messy and hard, but it leads the way to joy and love. I understand how hard it is for you to lose someone, especially with the way you grew up-" Archie remained calm, trying very hard not to feed off her energy. It was important to keep himself stable when people let their emotions get the best of them.

"Graham asked Mary Margaret how they met. They couldn't remember, I know you love me like family Archie, tell _me _when we met. Or how we met? Or what you were doing? Or how old I was? Or how old you were? Tell me when you met anyone, other than Emma Swan? Tell me Archie!" Thessia dared Archie to think about it, willing him to understand with a scowl.

"I… Thesssia I…" Archie tried to respond to Thessia's line of questioning but realized that people often draw your attention lesser details so that the focus is off of their erratic behavior.

"So don't bring up my childhood because I know that story better than you. I'm… I need you to go now, Archie." Thessia looked at the ground, sure that this was how Henry felt… defeated. Archie stood up, feeling a bit of defeat of his own as he walked towards her door.

"The funeral is tomorrow, I wanted to go with-" He stopped and turned to Thessia as he opened the door. He was looking at her back and she didn't bother to turn around.

"I will see you there." Was all Thessia replied, but it was clear that she was going alone. He felt a heavy guilt for not handling this better.

* * *

Thessia found herself amidst most, if not all, of the town gathering in the cemetery as the priest and Mother Superior directed the funeral. Thessia looked at the casket made of stained mahogany that glistened in the weak sunlight. She leaned against a tree, unable to sit with the town that mourned their sheriff. One look around told her she wasn't the only one, Emma stayed by the Sheriff's car which she now drove. The Mayor was sitting in the first row of seats, with Henry by her side and Sidney Glass on her right, of course he would be here to write a story of their late Sheriff's passing. Archie was also sitting, his curly red hair stood out in a sea of black dresses and suits. Next to him was Marco, accompanied by Billy and Ruby. There was an empty seat there, one she felt was for her but she couldn't bring herself to join them… she was never really sure why she felt she belonged with them in the first place.

Thessia looked at the dozens of white roses that were set around the coffin and the picture of Graham set on a stand by the podium where the speakers took their stand in turns. Graham was smiling in that picture, the one he took when he was given the job of Sheriff. Though he was excited, that smile didn't compare to the one he wore when she gave him her key… the night he died. She took in a deep breath… she could not cry here in front of the entire city. It would be noticeable, and Thessia knew those that got noticed endured Regina's wrath. Surely it was the Mayor who put this elaborate funeral together, Graham was never much for planning nor saving, let alone for his own death. She took her cell phone out, listened to the voice mail again. His last words to her meant a lot more than the priest's words ever would. She put her phone back in her pocket, satisfied knowing that he was in peace. Thessia narrowed her eyes at the crying Mayor… crocodile tears, she was sure of it. But Graham wouldn't have to fight anymore… that, more than any other notion, comforted Thessia. It allowed her to move forward from her loss, from her despair… it allowed her to plan… eventually it would drive her to fight.

Thessia turned to the outskirts of the cemetery and saw a familiar friend, the only one she really wanted to join... the lone wolf.

* * *

___**A/N: Thank you Marie and Remka for the reviews! And thank you to everyone for reading, it is such motivation and now i can't wait till i catch up with season two! Please feel free to comment or review, I'm always around ;b**_


	8. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head."

Thessia felt arms wrap tighter around her and she could smell pine and earth… it was amazing. A hand caressed her hair, smelling it gently as it hugged her tighter.

"I never told you that you smelled like sunshine."

Thessia turned around to face Graham, he put his hand on her face as a smile tugged on his pouty lips. She looked into his dark blue eyes as she put her hand on his face and felt the stubble of his beard in between her fingers. His hair was tussled and he looked self-conscious when she saw his shirtless chest.

"I love it when you bite your lip, but here… let me do it." Graham whispered as he leaned in to gently nibble her lip before parting her lips and sliding his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around chest and pulled herself closer so that they were separated only by her chemise. He slid his hand up her thigh and rested it on her waist as she put her head back so that he could kiss her neck.

Thessia felt the warmth of his skin, he even chuckled when she brushed his hips with her hand. She could see his muscles moving under his skin, and his eyes crinkle as the glare of the sun slipped through the blinds.

"What are you thinking?" Graham asked as he kissed her head and smelled her hair again. Thessia shook her head and bit her lip till it hurt. "What is it? What's wrong?" Graham grabbed her chin and moved her face up towards his, worry in his eyes as he frowned at her silence. With a frustrated sigh he raised his brow, Thessia could no longer keep quiet.

"I just… I just don't want to wake up." Thessia said as she felt her eyes water and he brushed them away with a finger and a smile.

"You are awake Thessia, I'm really here. I promised you I would be here in the morning, and I never break a promise." Graham said with a wicked smile. "Now get up Thess, you have a long day today. Emma will-"

"Emma is being ridiculous, why does she care where I was?" Thessia said with a scowl on her face.

"Emma is doing her job, they were all worried about you. They filed a report when you ran away from your own home. She just needs a statement to close her report." Graham tapped her nose with a finger as he picked her up off the bed. She held on to his neck as he spun her around despite her weak protests.

"Graham, you… I think I'm sick." Thessia said as she put her face against his chest sadly. He lifted her up and put his hands under her ass as her legs wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but giving it a gentle squeeze before he looked at her solemn eyes.

"I told you… you are stronger than both of them. At least you can be, though I prefer you this size." Graham said as he looked down at her blue cotton chemise and her long legs. Her hair fell well below her shoulders in curly tangles.

"You are not making any sense Graham." Thessia said as she shook her head.

"No, perhaps not. Go and get ready, don't make Emma wait, please." Graham added that last part with pleading eyes and a lopsided smile that made Thessia giggle.

"Will I see you again?" Thessia asked as she felt her toes hit the ground but unable to take her hands off of his chest. She didn't want to let him go.

"That depends, if you stop calling yourself crazy. You need to believe Thess, believe in who you really are." Graham said with an intensity that burned into her eyes. "Now go, take a shower… I will see you later." Graham kissed her passionately and she began to panic. This wasn't a see you later kiss. Thessia tangled herself in his arms and he lifted her once more and pinned her against the wall. He took off her chemise, exposing her full breasts that he took into his hands. She felt her chest on his when he went back to kissing her forcefully, as if he were a man dying of thirst and she was water.

It took everything Graham had, but he set her down and moved away from her. The sun was now shining through her windows thoroughly and she looked like she was glowing and he smiled. She took a step towards him but he moved back too, so she stopped. Flustered and blushed she stood there clad in some white cotton panties as Graham struggled with keeping his distance.

"You need to go, and I need to go. We should go." Graham said as he moved towards her door but Thessia grabbed his arm quickly.

"You are wearing a pair of superman flannels and no shirt or shoes." Thessia said as she looked at his pajama pants that held the superman logo over his right hip. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Trust me, I will be fine. Believe, okay? Believe me Thess." Graham said as he gave her one last hug and practically ran out the door. Thessia sat down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest, waiting to wake up…

* * *

"Are you listening to me?" Emma asked frustrated as Thessia shifted on her seat with a blank stare on her face. Emma slammed her hands on the desk in front of her as she stood up and walked around the small station. As her gaze fell upon the jail cell she gazed down at the floor, it was too tempting to throw the girl in there for a night. Emma turned around and took her seat again, taking in deep breaths as she rethought her strategy.

"I know Graham's death was hard, it was hard for me too. He was a… a good man." Emma began looking at the stapler on her desk, that was about as much emotion as she could convey.

"He was a great man, better than you will ever know." Thessia looked at Emma through cold eyes, Emma was nobody to her.

"A great man. But he is gone now, and Archie, Henry, Mary Margret… they are all worried about-" Emma said strategically, this was the first response she had gotten in the past hour.

"You should have called me. Right when it happened, you should have called me after you dialed 911." Thessia could not help the anger in her tone, this was something she had been meaning to tell Deputy Swan since she showed up at her house a week ago.

"I… I didn't think about _you_ when Graham was dying in my arms." Emma said slightly taken aback but mostly defensively.

"Was he in your arms the whole ambulance ride? At the hospital, in the emergency room, was he _still_ in your arms?" Thessia spoke coldly, detached, as her blue eyes turned to daggers.

"Where were you? In fact, where were you when we got caught in the mausoleum? Or when Regina kept accusing _me_ of taking Graham away? Or when Graham had to pull me away from her? Better yet, where were you that whole day?" Emma yelled back with a lot of anger.

"I was there!" Thessia slammed the desk, letting her anger spill over.

"Exactly! Then why the hell didn't you take him to a doctor instead of chasing some fairytale? He might have been here today if you-" Emma rose and so did Thessia, both losing their temper quickly.

"Emma!" Mary Maragret ran in between the two women who were dangerously close to having a full confrontation.

"Graham was looking for his heart, his _heart_, Emma. You saw that wolf, same as I did. And then, out of nowhere he has a heart attack? I have looked, researched for _days _and nothing… I was there_. I. Was. There._" Thessia could no longer contain her tears as they spilled mercilessly down her face. Her words vibrated with a loss and a passion both Emma and Mary Margaret were stunned to see from Thessia.

"Thessia, I am so sorry. There was nothing anyone could have done." Mary Margret moved to embrace Thessia but she quickly jerked away, out of her reach. Mary Maragret pulled her arms back slowly, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know if that is true… either way don't feel sorry for me, I'm not the one who is dead." Thessia said as she controlled her tears and stiffened her back. She looked at Emma, one last time with cold indifference. "You and I are done here. Fill your report however you see fit _acting_ Sheriff."

Thessia walked out of the police station with her head held high until she turned the corner and was out of Emma's view. She turned into the alley and let her weight lean onto the stone wall as she began to cry uncontrollably. Emma's words tore apart her mind as she replayed them, over and over. They were the same words she had asked herself a million times, creating wounds that slashed her heart to pieces in a slow and utterly agonizing process.

Thessia slid down to the floor, putting her knees up to her face as she sobbed. She had replayed every second of that day, starting when she ran after him in the woods. Every day was spent looking at the details, signs she might have overlooked, things she did not understand. It was as if every memory, every detail she recalled consisted of picking a rose surrounded by big bulky thorns. It was torture, and at times she felt like her hands were soaking in blood though she could never figure out if it was Grahams or her own.

Thessia instinctively dug into her pocket to fetch her new phone. Her vision was blurred, but it did not matter. She had dialed her voicemail so many times that she had complete confidence she could manage it even if she were to be blind. His voice vibrated through the small speaker at her ear, the tears only came out faster. She didn't turn his voice off though, sometimes it provided comfort… other times it was quite the opposite, like right now. When the voicemail was over she put her phone back in her pocket and continued to cry. She was trembling, feeling as if she had fallen down a hole so deep there was no way to climb out… hell you couldn't even see the sky. She breathed in as best she could, _just believe… believe._

"Alright, come on Thess. Come on let's get you up, gorgeous." Grahams face appeared as she lifted her head in time to see Graham bend over to lift her up to her feet. Thessia put her hands in tight fists, making herself ignore her instinct to run. She knew damn well that she was awake.

"Come on." Graham pulled her hand and Thessia felt a his force as he pulled her towards him.

"Where are we going?" Thessia asked with a small voice she didn't recognize as her own.

"We are going to see my friend. We are going home." Graham said with a warm smile as he put his hands in his leather jacket. Thessia followed, knowing exactly where they were going… the waterfall.

* * *

Thessia opened the door to Mr. Gold's antique store and heard the bell ring its usual tinkle. She had so many missed calls she wondered what in the world could the emergency be. She had fallen asleep in the woods, in Graham's arms but when she woke up she was alone. Shaken, not sure if she was losing her mind she decided to do something normal… Mr. Gold's business was as normal as it got. Carefully, Thessia admired all the trinkets Gold had collected over the countless years. A particular blade caught her eye, it was small but sharp and locked away in the display case with two others.

"They are a matching set, these three were rumored to have been forged using the most stubborn steel, in the meanest fires, by the darkest of all blacksmiths." Mr. Gold had a way with dramatic words. Thessia rolled her eyes but continued to admire the blades. "They were made for three people to train, to kill, to survive. This was the female's blade, notice the indentation of vines. This one, is heavy, powerful, a serious blade, as was the one who held it. The other is light, sharp, the owner of this one liked to play with his opponents. One of them was her true love." Mr. Gold pointed back at the female's blade, as he kept his eyes on Thessia's reaction to his story. He could tell she was enthralled.

"Which one was it? Her true love, I mean." Thessia said as she turned her almond blue eyes to Mr. Gold.

"I never found out. Of course, if you believe in such things you might say they both were. See, one was her true love, but that didn't mean she did not love the other. Do you think life is so cruel that you only have one person you are capable of loving your entire life?" Mr. Gold asked cryptically.

"I thought… well yeah, that is how it works right?" Thessia asked with a slight scowl on her face.

"No, I think not. We never forget our true love, but when they are gone and time has passed, well… we remember how to love again. Or at least that is what these blades stand for, the ability to constantly love and be loved. A circle of life, if you will." Mr. Gold stared at Thessia for a second before turning towards the back of the store.

"Didn't picture you as a romantic, Mr. Gold." Thessia said as she followed Mr. Gold at his limps pace. He turned around so quickly all Thessia could do was blink.

"No dearie, not a romantic. But I do know my products, especially the lore." Mr. Gold said as he stared down Thessia. She wore the expression he most enjoyed, fear. "But that is not why your are down here, is it?"

"I am not really sure why I _am_ here. You uh, you called me." Thessia said a little shaken up as she continued to follow Mr. Gold to the register. The air became arid and Thessia took off her coat as she reached the counter.

Mr. Gold looked at Thessia through the corner of his eye as she moved her hair over her left shoulder and smoothed out the wrinkle on her right shoulder. Mr. Gold was careful not to let his stare linger, but when he saw her necklace dangling over her chest he had to forcefully resist reaching over to snatch it off her pretty little neck.

"Is everything al-" Thessia began as she looked at Gold concerned.

"That is a very pretty necklace, where did you get it dearie?" Mr. Gold's voice raised slightly higher in pitch and Thessia instinctively took a step back as she placed her hand over her emerald leaf.

"I mean, that looks like an antique… perhaps you would like to sell it-" Mr. Gold composed himself with noticeable restraint.

"No, I would not." Thessia spoke over him clearly, she didn't know what was happening but she felt and fought a strong urge to run.

"Well, should there ever come a time. I would pay well. Anyway, this is why you are here." Mr. Gold brought out a cardboard box from under the counter and she felt herself freeze. "Yes, I thought you might recognize a few items here."

"What are you doing with Graham's stuff?" Thessia asked indifferently. The truth was she didn't feel anything, she was completely numb.

"I am the tenant to his apartment. I thought I would give you the opportunity to take some, mementos." Mr. Gold responded to her tone cautiously. Thessia had difficulty finding malice or sincerity in his tone...

"I'm not sure-" Thessia began to shake her head, refusing to lift her gaze from the box.

"Come now, I know you two were… more than close." Mr. Gold said knowingly as Thessia broke her gaze from the box to look at him, her eyes wild. "It was difficult to figure out, but after I talked to Miss Swan it was clear… after all, it was _you_ chasing him down those woods that day."

"Emma told you something?" Thessia asked suspiciously.

"No, she didn't. But when all she agreed to take was a pair of cv radios with her, well it wasn't hard to figure that she believed this box… his stuff… belonged to someone else. I think it would take a special kind of relationship to follow someone who was set on hunting down a wolf at dawn." Mr. Gold spoke genuinely, he was telling her the truth.

"What's your price?" Thessia said as her eyes hardened.

"Why would-" Mr. Gold began as he placed the top back on the box.

"Because you own this shop, and _everything_ in here costs something. Is everything not quantified?" Thessia said looking around the shop to prove her point.

"I fear you have misunderstood me." Mr. Gold looked taken aback.

"Then please explain." Thessia just about ordered and Mr. Gold was beginning to lose his patience.

"Everything that is left here will go to the trash as soon as you walk out of the door, Miss Bells. The Sheriff possessed very little of value and none of it is in this box." Mr. Gold said harshly, but Thessia was indifferent to his tone.

"But there was something." Thessia nodded as she saw Mr. Gold's expression, she was right. "Sheriff Graham Humbert died, two weeks ago of a heart attack. I understand that we must mourn, and… eventually move on. I understand… but _this_ is all there is that's left of a man's life. This box… You have my gratitude, Mr. Gold." Thessia said as she opened the box and reached for his jacket and lingered over the tie she covered his eyes on the day they first kissed. With a heavy heart she left it there, amongst all the other things. "You can throw the rest away." Thessia said as she wrapped her coat over the jacket.

"I think you might also want this back." Mr. Gold dangled a keychain in front of her that contained a familiar key. "Another clue as to why I called _you_ here." Thessia grabbed the keychain slowly, taking a deep breath and trying to keep her face relaxed. She did not want to give Mr. Gold the satisfaction of seeing her surprised.

"We did, Miss Bells. The town mourned, but now it is time to move on." Mr. Gold said heavily emphasizing the last two words. He looked at her kindly despite her hostile grief.

"He deserves better than just that stupid box." Thessia said as she gracefully stormed out of his shop. Mr. Gold let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He hoped, or more accurately wished, that whenever he died… someone would speak that way about him.

* * *

Thessia arrived home to find Graham in her kitchen, cooking… or preparing… Thessia wasn't sure. Graham ran up to her and kissed her quickly before he went back to the food. Thessia was never surer that she was dreaming.

"Soo, what did Rump- I mean Gold… what did he want?" Graham asked nonchalantly as he focused on slicing dark rye bread and sprinkled some Swiss cheese, sauerkraut, Russian dressing and corned beef. He mirrored these actions to the other slice and put it in a frying pan that had contained butter. Thessia looked at it through wondered, and not to happy, eyes.

"What is that?" Thessia asked afraid of the answer as Graham laughed.

"Well, you might have guessed I am Irish… or at least my parents were, I think. And as you might know, I'm making a Reuben sandwich." Graham said as he wore a very satisfactory smile on his excited face. "The trick with these is dealing with all the liquid."

"You mean fat." Thessia interrupted with a raised brow and an unbelieving smile.

"No, I mean liquid. And you're gonna love it because the Russian dressing is a family recipe. So sit, these are almost done." Graham ordered as he flipped the sandwiches and Thessia threw her coat on the couch and spread open to expose Graham's leather jacket on the floor.

Both Thessia and Graham looked at that jacket for what seemed like an eternity, she saw his smile disappear and replaced with sadness. Instinctively, he touched his chest. Thessia walked towards him, smelling the sandwich as it fried in the pan.

"I went to see Mr. Gold because of that, he wanted to give me your jacket… because you are dead, Graham." Thessia said as her eyes swelled with tears. She sat down, put her head on the dinner table trying to breathe but never catching enough air.

"Hey, hey don't do that, please. Here, they are ready." Graham said as he put the plate in front of her with a glass of sprite.

"Graham, I don't want to eat! I want to understand what the hell is going on." Thessia said as she pushed the plate back and stood up angry. Graham kept his seat, calmly looking at her until she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Thess, try this please. I spent ten minutes making you a meal and you are simply being rude." Graham said sternly as he lifted his sandwich and took a bite. He chewed as he moaned in exaggerated ecstasy, apparently his sandwich was just that amazing. He motion his head towards her seat and she reluctantly obeyed. She took a bite, savored the taste as it exploded in her tongue. She nodded wide eyed at Graham, this was by far the best Reuben she had ever tasted.

"You see that, it was a sandwich. That _I_ made for you. I grabbed the ingredients, I made my secret sauce, _me_. I'm here because this is where I want to be. You can feel this-" Graham grabbed her hand so tightly it hurt. "You can feel that because you are _you_. Even if you don't remember it, which we can discuss… later." Graham went back to eating his sandwich.

"So you aren't dead?" Thessia asked with a shaky voice, she wasn't sure she could handle the answer.

"It's not so simple as all that. Just… I am dead to most, but not to you." Graham said quickly as he stuffed his face with a big bite.

"What?!" Thessia asked confused but her merely shook his head as he pointed to his mouth. "Graham!"

"Just… believe… Right now… eat." Graham said between bites as he gingerly smiled and showed pieces of his food. Thessia laughed in spite of herself, knowing that she was going crazy… that was the only logical explanation. But at least her hallucinations cooked amazing Reuben's.


	9. You Could Have Just Asked

**You Could Have Just Asked**

* * *

It had been two day's since her Reuben sandwich and Graham had not bothered to explain or clarify anything. Thessia wondered what was happening, and she had theories… the first and most likely is that she was sick, possibly dying. That whatever happened to Graham prior to the heart attack was contagious and she was hallucinating. Thessia shook her head, Graham was murdered and nothing would change her mind about that. The other theory was that she was having a psychotic breakdown, in which case she would be locked away rather quickly.

She frowned, her theories were logical but it was her gut telling her otherwise. She could feel Graham, his touch, his hair. She could hear his laugh, his whispers, and most importantly he could cook! He was tangible, physically taking up mass and Thessia just couldn't convince herself she was crazy. She sighed, the sad truth was she wanted to believe he was really there. So it didn't really matter why, only that he stayed with her like he had promised.

Thessia found herself in the back of the room, standing against the wall as Archie introduced both candidates running for Sheriff. She begged Graham not to be here, though he really wanted to see the debate. Thessia had initially been repulsed by the campaigns being run by both Emma and Sidney, they were like vultures circling over this job. It was Archie who convinced her to come, he called in a personal favor. So there she was, pretending to care when all she could think about was Graham's words. Thessia looked around the room, recognizing faces as they smiled her way. Mr. Gold strolled in as the proceedings were about to begin, calmly looking at everyone as they looked away. When he caught Thessia's gaze she smiled at him, unaccustomed to the gesture he nodded awkwardly as he made his way to a seat.

Thessia put her hands inside her black leather jacket, bunking down for the show that was about to start. She saw Emma and Sidney take their seats on stage, only one of them truly looked confident and it wasn't Emma. Thessia looked back at the crowd, the fight that had taken place last week still vibrated strongly in her mind... Emma's friendship was doubtful, did that influence her vote? She saw a familiar figure sitting closest to Sidney… it was Regina. An anger swelled up inside her as Archie began to speak, apparently everyone had left their humors at home. This was not the first time she had felt like murdering someone when she saw Regina, so she looked down at the floor and waited for the tidal wave to pass through her.

Thessia felt his stare before she looked up to see him, a man with eyes as blue as the sky looking at her with concern. He mouthed the words _are you okay?_ as his brows rose. Thessia didn't know this man, but she nodded with a lopsided smile as she shrugged. The '_I've-been-better'_ response seemed sufficient enough to ease the man's worry. Just then a round of applause shattered the silent conversation she was having with the stranger and Sidney took his seat.

Thessia gave her full attention to Emma, who started her speech in the most unusual manner. Making yourself _look_ better instead of worse was politics 101.

"… But here is the thing. the fire was a set up." The whispers spread like wild fire across the room but Thessia remained still and silent. "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race but I didn't know that that meant that he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I am sure. And the worst part of this was... The worst part of all this _is_… that I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

Mr. Gold stood up and as soon as his cane hit the floor everyone hushed. Slowly, with a sense of dignity even, he walked out of the small room as Thessia and many others watched. Her attention turned back at Emma, who also left the stage as everyone began to speak amongst themselves. This was quite dramatic, especially as far as debates went in this town.

The crowd broke into groups that mixed both Sidney and Emma supporters. Everyone was reeling from the news and not a single person would have traded places with Emma right now. The blue eyed stranger made his way towards Thessia, both seeming not to belong with the others.

"What a show, huh?" He smile was careless but his eyes were kind.

"Definitely. The key word though is _show_." Thessia said as she looked across the sea of people.

"Yeah, I remember staying away from these things for a reason… but my wife, you know she uh… I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is David Nolan." David said as he extended his hand towards Thessia.

"Thessia Bells. _David_… I have heard of you… Quite the miracle here at Storybrooke." Thessia said recalling everything she could about the story of the coma patient who woke up after many years.

"Thessia Bells is also familiar, a survivor and by most accounts one of the heroes of the mines." David said admiringly.

"Stories are overrated." Thessia said and they both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You looked a little… sick earlier. I hope I wasn't out of line asking you if you were okay." David narrowed his eyes with concern.

"No, thank you for that… I guess I just don't like the idea of people scavenging for a job that belonged to someone who has passed." Thessia said trying to remain amicable to the friendly stranger.

"Yes, the Sheriff died from a heart attack… well from what I heard he was a good Sheriff… he would want someone protecting his town the way he had." David said warmly and froze as her crystal blue eyes looked at him startled.

"I… I can see that." Thessia said as she felt the corners of her mouth tug into a smile. David was right, Graham would have wanted that, he would have wanted Emma to take over. "If I had to judge, I think Emma should win for having the guts to stand up to Gold."

"Is he really that scary? I mean I remember a lot but… there are details I miss." David asked genuinely.

"Well, he owns most of this town. He is powerful and has no problem cutting corners. I have lived here my whole life and I have never seen anyone go up against him like that. There is something to be said about bravery." Thessia said looking at the ground as she remembered her confrontation with him at the hospital. She couldn't imagine ever doing that in public, let alone throwing an arson accusation at him.

"That was quite dreadful, she's right… no one has ever done that, though many and more might have had reason. Hi, I'm Kathryn Nolan." Kathryn said as she put her arm around David's with a smile.

"Thessia Bells, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Nolan." Thessia said as she extended her hand towards Kathryn who shook it gracefully. Archie and Marco came to her side with a curious smile. "This is Dr. Archie Hopper and I am sure you know Marco, everyone does." Thessia giggled as she touched each of their shoulders in turn. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Nolan."

"No, please David and Kathryn." David said as he shook their hands with a genuine smile. Kathryn made a small face but wiped it clean in an instant as she shook their hands as well.

"Thessia was just saying that Ms. Swan should win based on her courage to stand up to Gold." David said turning his attention to Thessia who nodded confidently.

"Well I do, that is no easy feat." Thessia nodded.

"I hope not… we shouldn't chose those that have the biggest hammers to lead us." Kathryn said as she laughed and only seconds later realized she was laughing alone.

"Your right Mrs. Nolan… but maybe that's the problem… Some would say our whole town belongs to either Gold or Mills. I say it's about time someone _represents_ the people instead of controlling them."

Thessia looked at Kathryn kindly as she nodded in agreement. She looked at Archie, who was standing beside her proudly. Only then did she notice the wave of whispers around her and saw most of the people had gathered around to listen and nod at her words. Thessia knew she was turning red and wished more than anything that she could be devoured by the wall and disappear. The Mayor called the crowd's attention at the front of the room and directed everyone to vote when the tables were set.

"It was so nice to meet you Mrs. Nolan, Mr. Nolan." Thessia said as everyone began to form a line. Thessia smiled as she saw the cute couple walk away, she unconsciously thought their babies would have such blonde hair. Thessia found herself wondering if her parents resembled David and Kathryn…

Regina's gaze fell on Thessia with a quiet rage, it was so intense it made Thessia's train of thought freeze. Thessia returned the kindness with the most wicked smile she possessed, it gave Regina pause. Thessia voted confidently as the adrenaline rushed through her, she took whatever victories she could... regardless of how petty they were.

* * *

Thessia wrapped a deep green scarf around her neck and zipped up her leather jacket. The winds had died down since the storm but by no means did they stop. It was officially the time of colds and flu shots, both of which Thessia had no desire to encounter. Another yet less avoidable problem was the destruction storms often left in their wake. This was by far the busiest season for her office.

She walked down the street with her hands in her pockets as strands of hair blew around in the wind. She saw Archie walking Pongo across the street and in the opposite direction, she paused. Pongo barked in her direction, wanting to run towards her but Archie pulled him back. He saw Thessia and smiled almost as quick as he waved before he turned the corner and out of her sight. Thessia was left waving to the wall with a small smile of her own. She put her hands deep in her pockets and continued her walk.

She could not blame Archie for keeping his distance, ever since Graham's death she pushed everyone she knew well away at arm's length. Thessia could not deny that she missed them, especially Archie, but they couldn't understand… They did not know she walked into the woods to find Graham's wolf every single day. Or that she listened to his voicemail so many times that it probably reached well over triple digits. How could she tell them, that she felt this uncontrollable anger every time she saw Regina? She couldn't bear to think how they might look at her if she told them Graham was with her every night and woke up with her every morning. She was all kinds of crazy and nobody knew crazy better than Archie… no, it was simply better this way.

Thessia sat gracefully in her chair and spun it to face the window. The sky was clouded, but not enough to keep the sun away. The gardeners worked meticulously on the gardens and people walked by going about their day. It was all so normal… it made Thessia angry. It felt wrong for everyone to lead their routine lives, everything was different. Things had changed, and not just Graham's death but everything else too. Thessia put her fingers to her temples, tired of being tired. These were things she had tossed around in her mind constantly, flopping from one side of the pendulum to the other.

"Miss Bells are you alright?" Regina's voice snapped Thessia to attention. She looked at Regina through narrowed eyes, not caring to really answer her.

"Did you hear me? You do not look well." Regina spoke with her usual condescending tone.

"I am fine. What can I do for you?" Thessia said as she sat straight and pulled her chair up to her desk. The one thing Graham said about Regina was to act as if nothing had happened, it was difficult but she promised.

"There is a particular playground by the shore that got destroyed. It is old and-" Regina walked in discarding the pretense of concern for the girl.

"Yes, people have nicknamed it the castle." Thessia saw the Mayor put her head back in surprise. "I am very good at my job." Thessia added confidently.

"Apparently. Well it has suffered extensive damage in light of the storm so I am strongly recommending we level it." Regina stared at the girl in front of her, realizing full well who she was. It had taken her quite some time to remember the tiny little pixie that once caused her so much trouble, but when she saw everyone around her at the debate she knew.

"We agreed that nothing would be done to the parks until the plans in the woods are finalized. We will put yellow tape, meanwhile. Make sure no one-" Thessia leaned back on her chair, being as professional as she could.

"Yellow tape? Since when has tape discouraged any child from going into something they shouldn't? This is a safety hazard, _children_ can get hurt." Regina said knowing exactly where to apply pressure. Thessia looked down, but returned with a determined expression. "It's Henry… he plays there, all the time. I just saw him there this morning… he is my _son_." Regina's eyes went wide and for a second Thessia could see her as the manipulative and evil queen that she was. Still, would she risk Henry's safety to spite his mother? Never.

"Okay… I didn't think anyone still played there. Tear it down, but I want you there as its happening. I'm sure, since this is so important to you, that it won't be a problem." Thessia said as she put together the paperwork.

"No, of course not." Regina spoke in a clearly offended tone that insinuated she was doing something out of common sense as opposed to following a request. "Oh, and the plans in the woods, those are just about finalized. Perhaps I will announce it at next month's council meeting. I just hope you can keep up because once I get a ball rolling, I don't stop."

"I think you will find that I am very quick, I may as well be flying." Thessia spoke with such a confidence that Regina looked at her with slight surprise. Thessia raised her brow and let only one corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. The way Regina reacted seemed odd, but only because it proved a point. Though she wasn't exactly clear as to what the point was…

* * *

Thessia attended every council meeting as she was part of the board, but was hardly ever called on. So she sat in the front right pew out of pure habit, making sure to pay attention should anything concerning the woods or wildlife be put up for discussion.

"This session of this Storybrooke city council will now come to order. We begin by reading the minutes of our last meeting.

"Uh, excuse me Madame Mayor… I have something I'd like to bring to the councils attention." Intimidated, wide eyed, and nervous Sidney spoke over the Mayor. Thessia, like everyone else turned to see Sidney holding a folder in his hands.

"This is not an open forum Sidney. And no one on this council is interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down." Regina gave her best glare as she ordered the scared looking reporter who had just lost all his words. Thessia turned to see Emma stand and sighed, everything was more interesting with Emma around she had to give her at least that.

"He's not the only one who has something to say."

"Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke-" Regina was clearly annoyed.

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars to build herself a second home?"

Whispers exploded through the crowd and Regina pounded away with her gavel. Thessia looked at Emma hoping she had more than her gut to back up an accusation like that against Regina. Or maybe Emma really was that careless, she would find out soon enough.

"Miss Swan you will sit down immediately or so help me." Regina spoke through narrow eyes and a menacing tone.

"Or what? You'll punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? No, not today. In my hand I'm holding documents proving that this woman, your Mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter, you wanna know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her, because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who _question_ the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth is it? The truth is that you're a thug who doesn't care about anyone or anything but yourself. That is who you _really_ are and it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that." Emma turned the floor over to the Mayor, and everyone, including Thessia turned to see what she would do. Thessia didn't get to see the plans Emma was holding, but then again she wasn't on best terms with her.

"You are right Miss Swan, I am building a house." Regina stood up from her seat and motioned Thessia to stand. Thessia felt like there were a million eyes on her as she slowly stood up. "I assume someone as dedicated as you, would have what I need, Miss Bells."

Thessia knew exactly what the Mayor was talking about and pulled out a flash drive from her purse. An I.T. guy ran towards her and took it as Thessia whispered the name of the file he would need to pull up. Emma looked at Thessia, suspicious and confused as to why she would be assisting Regina. Thessia stood straight, focusing on the screen behind Regina and nothing more.

"A _playhouse_. The accusations are true, I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son Henry… and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play, safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my sons books. There you have it Miss Swan, you have exposed me for what I really am. I hope you are satisfied." Regina said as she dramatically turned to walk away, but not before handing Thessia back her flash drive personally.

The meeting, for all accounts and purposes, could not recover from such a spectacle and so it was motioned to end. Thessia walked outside to see Mr. Gold speaking with Emma… that was odd, she had assumed Gold would keep his distance at least. Regina made her way to Emma and Thessia cringed for her. She turned away from them, smiled at the people who said goodbye as they made their way home. Thessia should have done the same, especially now since there was work to be done. Everyone had loved those plans for a new playground and a push from the people was all that was needed to make this a top priority in her office. Things couldn't have worked out better for Regina if she had planned it… Thessia scowled at the thought.

Slowly she walked over to Emma who seemed to have a ton of rocks weighing her down at the shoulders. Thessia looked at her with pity, and then realized she had brought this on herself.

"May I have that folder, please?" Thessia asked as she extended her hand out. Emma grudgingly gave it to her.

"You knew about this the whole time." Emma said bitterly.

"Of course I did, and had you taken a second to think _you_ would have known that. It was in woods territory… my territory." Thessia said as she shook her head at her lack of intelligence. "If you had come to ask me about it, I would have told you everything. It was a good idea, one I was surprised to see come from the Mayor, but there you have it. And you just made her seem a thousand times nobler than she really is."

"I didn't come to you because I… I hadn't apologized for blaming you-" Emma said annoyed at her whole situation.

"I don't need to hear that. I'm not your biggest fan but I'm even less one of Regina's so, just next time, _ask me_." Thessia said as she took a step back, ensuring that Graham was off limits in their topics of discussions. Thessia did not give Emma a chance to respond as she quickly walked away from her, but it was safe to assume they weren't friends. In fact, at best Thessia might lend herself to be a source but that was as close they were ever going to get.

Thessia walked on the sidewalk of a lonely street, the sunset made everything seem golden… especially the trees. She was walking home, at a slower pace than usual, but then again she had so much on her mind. She jumped frightened when she felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Graham there, with a shy smile.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Graham said with an ironic smile. Thessia shook her head and resumed her slow walk.

"If… if someone were to see me, would they think I'm talking to myself?" Thessia asked curiously, looking up at him. He looked down and raised his brow… that would be a yes. She nodded, anger began to slither through her veins.

"So, I'm the only one who can see you." Thessia said trying to work it out in her head.

"No, you are not. Others can… but I wouldn't want them to." Graham said almost scared. That confused Thessia, was he telling the truth?

"What do you mean?"

"We can talk about that later. What can I make you to eat for dinner?" Graham asked her with a usual smile, but Thessia had taken about all she could.

"_Now_ is later! You tell me what the hell is happening or I walk straight into the hospital and have myself committed." Thessia stopped walking and looked directly at Graham who returned a cold stare.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't ready. Just believe me, Thess. I am trying..." Graham said taking both of her hands in his. He looked so young, like a school boy and it broke Thessia's heart.

"You keep saying that, _believe_. What exactly am I supposed to believe when you won't tell me anything?" Thessia jerked her hands away from him with a frown.

"Believe that I am here. That I am Graham and not some figment of your imagination." Graham was getting frustrated and his accent was more pronounced.

"But Graham, that isn't possible. _This_ isn't possible." Thessia said as she turned her back to Graham and brushed her face with her hands.

"But that is why you need to believe, love. The last day I was here, the day we went looking for my heart… the sun was shining like it is today and, it made your hair look like the gold rumplestiltskin made from straw… it was my biggest regret to not have spent that night with you. But I know that if Emma had not kissed me I wouldn't have remembered and I might not have been able to come back to you. You know I didn't die... naturally?" Graham asked and it made Thessia's heart race.

"Yes." She said slowly, trying to figure if that was true… it was.

"I was murdered." Graham held on to her shoulders.

"Yes." Thessia's blue eyes were afraid of saying it out loud, once you speak the words out loud they become… real. A part of your reality and they can never be taken back.

"Who did it Thess, who killed me?" Graham shook her gently. He was angry, it scared Thess.

"I don't…"

"Who did it?!" Graham pulled her close despite her frightened eyes as he yelled.

"Regina." Thessia choked out her name, and Graham relaxed but it didn't take the fear away. In fact, it made her fear worse… this was an accusation she had felt was crazy after her conversation with Archie… but she had always felt it to be true.

"Then believe." Graham said as he squeezed her hand and walked away into the streets of Storybrooke. Thessia did not, could not follow. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see him again.

* * *

"I am impressed, my design works well in this space." Regina said as she walked around to gaze at the newly built playground.

"I find it lacking, the model design was grand but this… this just isn't living up to its potential." Thessia said honestly disappointed. Though perhaps her expectations were too high, but after being called plans for a 'lavish home' she just wanted… more.

"Well, you can take that up with the architect. You were right about being quick." Regina said as she turned to look at Thessia. "I can use someone with your ambition, perhaps even help you along your political career."

Thessia turned to see the Mayor's undivided attention… it was intense. As she felt with Mr. Gold, a fear crept up her spine and she felt the need to find an escape route. Of course she was being ridiculous, they were in the woods… this was her home.

"Really? Because I have followed politics for some time now and I wanted your thoughts on something..." Thessia began and Regina nodded with a victorious grin. "A politician must see people as numbers, which means they must all be collated and quantified, am I right?" Thessia asked as she looked at Regina sweetly.

"Very good. Everyone has a value and all you need to do is find how it will suit your needs." Regina said with a smile as she coaxed Thessia's logic.

"The more valuable they are, the more we invest?" Thessia continued to ask.

"Yes, essentially that is how it works." Regina nodded.

"So what would be the price for your help?" Thessia dropped the innocent questioning so fast Regina could only stare after her. "Everything comes at a price, does it not?"

Regina stared at Thessia, knowing that saying all too well. She walked closer to Thessia, careful and very guarded now.

"That is an odd question. You have value I can use, that is all Miss Bells." Regina said coldly, knowing well Thessia was not going to fall for her bait.

"I told you Madame Mayor, I am very quick when need be. Someone once told me to always read the fine print, no matter the offer." Thessia said with a smile.

"I wonder who that could be." Regina said with distaste.

"I forget, but it seems sound advice all the same. Perhaps I'm too paranoid for politics to be a politician… We did good here, for the children. I hope Henry enjoys this as much as he did the old castle. Good day, Madame Mayor." Thessia said with a ghost of a smile. She would have liked to keep playing with Regina but the anger she felt swelling in her chest gave her no choice. She had to be smart, pretend that she was sane… pretend that she didn't truly believe Regina was an evil bitch.

* * *

_**A/N:Thank you for the reviews, following, and faving the story! Please Remember to Feed the Writer! Also, sorry it took so long. This is my second story ever and I am still getting the hang of it! I also know my chapters can get a little long, but I want you to leave the chapter with a sense of who the characters are and what they did. I am very character heavy and I know that may not be everyone's cup of tea. Either way, Enjoy.**_


	10. Valentines Day

**_A/N: Happy Holidays! So this is an early present for those of you who are following Thess' story as it is _SO_ far from over. Probably will take a little long to update, hence the slightly longer chapter. Please don't feel shy, let me know what you think ;b_  
**

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

Thessia awoke to a headache as she got herself out of bed and into the shower. She dressed warmly in her dark brown leather jacket and skinny levi's. She gazed upon Graham's jacket, hanging on the door of her closet. Despite a promise she made to herself she smelled it… pines, dirt, and light cologne still lingered even after all these months. She could even smell a feint smell of the wolf she had come to know so well.

Thessia shut the closet door quickly, it was already going to be a miserable day and there was no need to inflict anymore pain. Graham had not shown up for days now, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. The truth was she didn't want to feel anything at all, but since their conversation she had noticed slight changes. For example like now, she missed Graham and it took every ounce of will power not to sit and cry. She thought of Regina, and how she was responsible for Graham's death. This made Thessia consumed with anger that made her whole body buzz with adrenaline. Her emotions, no matter which, was always consuming her. It was exhausting…

She slipped on her calf high country boots and threw on a dark beret and let her curls fall along the sides of her face. She went to the kitchen, undecided about what she wanted to eat... Without a seconds hesitation she made her way towards Granny's Diner.

When Thessia arrived there she was instantly greeted by Ruby and a pair of ocean blue eyes she recognized. She sat in his booth with a happy smile on her face as he put the book he was pretending to read down.

"Hi Mr. Nolan, what are you reading?" Thessia said with a cheerful smile as she glanced at the book. "Ahh, Anna Karenina, a classic. Though I think it's a much better read in its original form." Thessia said with a genuine smile.

"The name is David and wait… you read Russian?" David said with a surprised smile. Thessia beamed with shy pride but Mary Margaret's gaze did not go unnoticed through the corner of her eye.

"I do, languages were a thing of mine. Though in all honesty I'm barely considered proficient. It is a great book, David… though not one I imagine men volunteering to pick up, especially a man like you. Are you trying to impress Kathryn?" Thessia said as she titled her head and narrowed her eyes with a smile.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is that supposed to mean? What _kind_ of a man do you think I am?" David said as he feigned indignation. Thessia raised her brow.

"Come on, you are like… a _manly_ man. A man of action who gets their hands dirty and is fair, loyal, and kind, that's what _you_ are. I can't imagine someone like you relating to any of the selfish elitists who can't keep their damn lives from falling apart when they see a pretty face." Thessia smiled genuinely as David stared at her a little embarrassed by her words.

"Did you know me… from before the accident?" David asked rather confused.

"No… not at all, I can just tell. You remind me of-" Thessia began as she shyly looked down now that David put the book down and focused on her. He was… overwhelming.

"Oh hi Thess! I did not see you there." Ashley Boyd hugged her heavily and then sat down in the table with Mary Margret and Emma.

"Hey, you look great." Thessia said with a genuine smile and Ashley looked back at her with a thankful, but unbelieving look. Again, Mary Margaret moved herself to see David, who smiled back at her. Thessia narrowed her brows and looked back at David's book, then looked at Mary Margarets… both were Barnes&Noble's classics editions. A coincidence? She thought not.

"Well he has to work." Mary Margaret said realistically as she looked towards the table when she caught Thessia's gaze.

"On Valentine's day? Yeah, he couldn't get out of it." Ashley said sadly.

"I'm sorry, that sucks." Emma was empathetic.

"It doesn't have to. Come out with me, let's have a girl's night! We can all go, Thess, Mary Margaret, Emma too _if _you leave the badge at home." Ruby was getting excited, everyone could tell. Ashley looked at Thess, nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Why not?

"I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun." Emma said as she looked at Mary Margaret who had the most disapproving scowl on her face. Thessia looked at David, who seemed even gloomier than Mary Margaret. Emma's phone vibrated and it took Thessia's focus away from David who had just looked at her rather guilty.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

"It's the station, something's up." Emma got up and left the diner as both Mary Margaret and David looked at each other again. Thessia leaned back on the booth as she put all the clues together.

"Maybe… that book is more up your alley than I thought." Thessia whispered as she got up from the booth.

"Thessia, I…"

"See you around Mr. Nolan. Ashley, what are you wearing for tonight? I think I may need some help." Thessia asked with feigned excitement as she took Emma's empty seat.

"Well you look pretty good in that leather jacket. I thought you were a pastel kinda girl." Ashley said happily surprised.

"I realized it's the pastel kind of girls you need to watch out for." Thessia said throwing a not so friendly look at Mary Margaret as she shifted in her chair. "But, I've never really been to a girls night out… I think I'm out of my depth." Thessia said with a charming smile.

"Really? Okay we will address that later. You're single, right? Okay, I know just the thing. You too Mary Margaret." Ashley said beaming as her thoughts fell on something other than her motherly responsibilities. Mary Margaret looked nervous as she smiled and Thessia _almost_ felt bad for her.

* * *

Ruby and Ashley were both at her house looking through her wardrobe and were very disappointed. Thessia had put away Graham's jacket in her hall closet, away from any prying eyes… even her own. Thessia pulled out a white chiffon shirt that had a turtleneck scarf and both Ashley and Ruby laughed as they put it back.

"It's fine, we thought as much and don't worry… we brought backups." Ruby said as she saw Thessia's eyes look at her doe eyed. Ruby and Ashley brought out three big bags full of clothes… though in Thessia's opinion it was pieces of clothes that made up two or three outfits all together. Thessia sighed, completely overwhelmed by a girls night. Why did she ever agree to this? Oh that's right, it was Valentine's Day.

"Okay, girls… just do it. I don't wanna know… just hurry before I change my mind." Thessia said as she began to feel as if she were hyperventilating.

* * *

Mary Margaret arrived at Thessia's apartment nervous in a pretty blue dress and couldn't help but think about the last time she was here. She knocked lowly, hoping beyond hope they wouldn't hear her and she could go home with a clear conscious. Ruby answered with a smile and a sexy red dress and curlers in her hair. Ashley was tamer, in a pretty shirt violet shirt and skirt. Thessia stepped out in a strapless gray heart shaped dress that cinched at the waist with a black lace belt. She was putting on a pair of ankle high stiletto boots, it seemed she wasn't very practiced in wearing heels that high. Her curly blond hair was slicked over her left shoulder and also cascaded down her back. Ruby had obviously outdone herself with the makeup, Thessia's blue eyes were always noticeable but now they just sparkled with the dark shadow and eyeliner.

"Thessia… are you…umm." Mary Margaret frowned, knowing full well Thessia would never have chosen this. She gave herself a mental pat in the back for not agreeing to get ready here too.

"She looks gorgeous, you welcome. If you like we can do something with your makeup?" Ruby glowed at the idea of getting her hands on Mary Margaret's flawless skin. Thessia shook her head with genuine worry for Mary Margaret's safety as Ruby and Ashley both looked at her hopeful. Mary Margaret's eyes went wide as she mirrored Thessia and moved her head side to side.

"Oh, no, no I'm fine." Mary Margaret looked at Ruby thankful and let out a deep breath when the two girls left towards the bathroom to fix Ruby's hair.

"Do not _ever_ give them the freedom to pick out your outfit… _ever_." Thessia said as she held on to Mary Margaret's arm to keep her balance.

"Well, you look beautiful… Different, more risqué of course… but still beautiful. I think you, more than all of us, needs this. I remember the last time I was here…" Mary Margaret squeezed her hand, she could never imagine loosing David, not now.

"Thank you Mary Margaret. I uh, I just want to forget… everything. Especially about what today is." Thessia said honestly, her eyes looked down at the floor which reminded her how heavy eye makeup felt.

"Oh… Valentine's Day. Did you two, make plans?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously.

"Graham wasn't the 'plan' kinda guy… he only made one plan with me, which was to come over that night and talk about… about us." Thessia said she felt a tear fall silently down her right eye. She panicked and grabbed a napkin to ensure the makeup Ruby took hours to apply did not smear. She looked up at Mary Margaret, laughing and Mary Margaret joined in as well.

The two other girls came out, satisfied with the way they looked and ready to have a girls night… which meant Ruby became designated dictator.

* * *

Thessia walked into one of the nicer looking bars in town feeling very self-conscious despite having gotten very used to the heels. It seemed she was quite a pro at walking on the tips of her toes. There were people talking, laughing, and a whole lot of them were flirting. Ruby quickly secured a table near the bar and waved over a waiter that had beautiful olive skin and brown eyes to die for.

"Hey there, can you get bring us four cosmos and four shots of wild turkey." Ruby ordered without asking.

"Sure thing, but I am going to need to see some I.D." The waiter said as he jotted down the order on his notepad. Thessia looked at Ashley, knowing they were both the youngest ones in this place.

"Sure, you know, I don't think I've seen you around here before. You new?" Ruby said narrowing her eyes like a predator reeling in a kill.

"No shot for me, please." Mary Margaret said as she handed him her I.D.

"Yeah, my name is John by the way. You work at Grany's, right?" John said as he absently handed back the ID to Thessia.

"My name is Ruby and yeah, that's right. You should stop by, I can hook you up… I make a mean grilled cheese." Ruby said as she leaned in to whisper that last part and grabbed his hand to shake. John smiled slyly, obviously not used to anyone being as direct as Ruby. Flustered he walked away to put in their order and Ashley laughed while Mary Margaret exhaled nervously.

"And that is how it is done." Ruby said with a very pleased smile. Thessia turned to look at the waiter who's eyes fell upon Ruby every three seconds. It was impressive. The waiter came with their drinks quickly, focusing hard on setting them down without spilling them.

"Thank you, John." Ruby said as she batted her eyelashes. Thessia couldn't help but join in the laughter when he left. Everyone was having a good time, and it made Thessia relax.

"Okay ladies, take the shot." Ruby lifted her shot glass as she waited for Ashley and Thessia to follow suit. "Cheers." Ruby said and all three of them let the bourbon whisky burn its way down their throat. The three girls chased it with their cosmos and Thessia found it hard not to gag.

"John, three more shots!" Ruby called over to John who immediately moved at her request. Thessia took two more shots after that, following Ruby's instruction.

"Are you single Thess?" Ruby asked forwardly.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret scowled.

"No it's okay. I am, single. Why? You better not be trying to set me up." Thessia looked at Ruby with a raised brow.

"I need another shot." Ashley said giggly and Ruby called over John.

"Three more. Oh, and a martini" Ashley said energetically as she saw Ruby nod.

"Make that two, ladies I bow out." Thessia said with a smile, her drinking was usually limited to red wine, she was out of her league.

"Giving up already? I pegged you for the _go hard or go home_ type." John said with a teasing smile and Ruby looked at Thessia with wide, encouraging eyes as she nodded her head towards John.

"I never said anything about going home, and believe me I don't need another shot to go hard." Thessia said as she smiled ever so wickedly.

"I believe that." John said as he noticed her biting her lower pouty lip. Not a smudge of her red lipstick came off.

"Our shots, John. Three, two for me." Ashley looked at Thessia and stuck her tongue out. Her voice shook John from his frozen state and once he left, they all laughed again.

"That was excellent!" Ruby said as she squeezed her hand, it seemed to her she had just found a new partner in crime.

John came back with the shots for Ashley and Ruby and leaving quickly, he didn't want to make a fool of himself- again. Ruby took a big gulp of her martini and looked at Ashley for agreement. Ashley and Ruby took their shots together, and slamming the empty glasses on the table.

"Pace yourself, Ashley." Mary Margaret said with a concerned smile as she sipped on her cosmopolitan.

"I am! This is my first night out since I've had the baby, I am making up for lost time." Ashley said letting loose as she took the other shot.

"Mmm, Ash, check out those guys." Ruby saud teasingly as she pointed to a group standing by the bar. All three girls turned around, including Thessia who noticed the tall guy with pretty dimples wearing a long sleeved sweater and drinking a beer. She looked down right away, and Mary Margaret gave her hand a squeeze. Thessia smiled, it wasn't because of Graham… though she couldn't help but wonder how things might have been like had he been here. She didn't even know how he felt about Valentine's Day though part of her thought he might have been more romantic than he led on… if he only had his heart…

"Hunny, I'm still with Sean." Ashley said rather glumly.

"You're not married, and he's not here." Ruby said as if somehow, that made a difference.

"He's working." Ashley defended herself weakly. Thessia scowled, the boy was working for his family and somehow that was a bad thing? Maybe it was the liquor but she wanted to slap both girls right then and there.

"He's always working. Have fun moping, you however, are coming with me." Ruby said as she hopped off her chair and pulled Thessia with her before she could object. Thessia barley had time to grab her drink.

"I don't know Ruby, what do we say?" Thessia said as her anxiety level began to rise.

"We say hi, and let them talk." Ruby said confidently without breaking her step to turn around.

"Hi, I'm Ruby and this is my friend Thessia." Ruby said as she pulled Thessia forward forcefully.

"Hi, my name is Dean, this is my friend Steve."

"Hmm, Dean with the dimples." Thessia extended her hand gracefully to the guy with the nice smile.

"You seem about done with that drink. Can I buy you another?" Dean asked as his eyes looked at her from head to toe.

"Actually, someone already did that." John the waiter came in with a frozen strawberry margarita. "I can't point him out because he gave me a big tip, but he said this is a sweet drink, like you." John passed her the drink as he smiled and nodded to the guys.

"Okay, that was weird." Steve with the blazer and cotton vest said as Dean raised his brow.

"Seems like my friend here is in high demand, but if you boys wanna buy a girl a drink… well." Ruby said as she looked down to her glass and back up with a smile. Steve instantly turned around to grab the bartender's attention and Ruby leaned next to him to place her order. Thessia tasted her drink, it was very sweet and she had to admit that she loved it.

"Don't tell me that someone as sexy as you is single? No no, I am not that lucky." Dean said as he smirked.

"Well you seem like a handsome guy, yet here you are. Single?" Thessia said as she tilted her head to one side and sipped her margarita.

"Yeah, the last girl didn't work out. But you don't get to hear that story because _you_ haven't answered me." Dean said showing off his dimples and a smile.

"Well, I'm technically single but… I am married… to my work." Thessia said with a slight giggle as she saw Dean's face begin to gloom.

"Oh, so you have jokes huh? Funny… you're a funny girl." Dean said nodding his head as he gazed at her pouty red lips and licked his.

"Oh my God! Thessia." Ruby grabbed her hand and Thessia turned to see what Ruby was looking at. It was Sean there in front of a belated Ashley holding red long stem roses. Ruby and Thessia made their way to Mary Margaret and gasped when Sean got on one knee to propose. When she said yes a round of applause exploded throughout the bar and Thessia was really happy for them. Ashley turned around before she left with Sean and Thessia mouthed the words congratulations as she was whisked away.

It was there, as she saw Sean and Ash leaving that a tall man, with saddened eyes looked at her from across the room. Her heart fell to the floor and her heart began to race as he looked down and took a shot. Just then a group of girls passed and she lost sight of him. Thessia kept looking around the bar, but Graham was gone.

John came to the table with four shots of turkey and placed one in front of Ruby, Mary Margaret, Thessia, and himself. They all looked up at him puzzled.

"Well, I'm off work and I thought you ladies deserved a round on the house." John said as he lifted his glass. Thessia smiled, influenced by the electric energy that surrounded the bar. She looked over at Mary Margaret, who despite being the cautious one of their group, picked up her glass and drank it down with the rest of them. Ruby went back to talk with Steve and Dean while Mary Margaret had a funny look on her face. Without hesitation, Thessia hugged her tightly… "_Someone infinitely wiser than I once told me we deserve someone who will ignore the rest for us_"_._ Thessia whispered and Mary Margaret took in a deep breath as she gathered her purple coat and made her way out the bar.

"Is she okay?" John asked as she saw Mary Margaret all but run out of the bar.

"It's Valentine's Day, no girl is ever _okay_, not today." Thessia said as she took another shot.

"That is a very accurate assessment… not one girls are known to share." John said laughing and Thessia couldn't help but join in. "I have a confession to make, _I_ was the one who bought you that margarita." John confessed looking down at his shoes.

"You mean… it wasn't some rich, buffed guy with long blonde hair!" Thessia said as she feigned disappointment by widening her eyes and putting her hand over her mouth.

"No, I'm sorry. I punched him out before he got the chance. Besides, he wasn't _that _buff." John said as if he insincerely apologized.

"Eh… blondes are overrated." Thessia said with a shrug and they both laughed loudly.

"See, that's what I've been saying!" John said with a playful smack on the table.

"Well, thank you John. I've had a good night, and I think a lot of that is due to you." Thessia said as she looked into John's brown eyes. His hair was jet black and his lips were delightfully full.

"I aim to please. You know, you never gave me your name." John said slyly.

"It's Thessia. It was nice to meet you John." Thessia grabbed her black clutch and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, that's all I get?" John said as he went after her, grabbing her hand and spinning her to face him.

"Well you might have gotten my last name had you not been so flustered by Ruby. But hey, no worries… there is a lot you can do with such an uncommon name. Oh and… _you never checked our ID's. I'll be honest, most of us aren't 21." _Thessia confessed as she leaned in closer and gave John a kiss on the cheek after she whispered in his ear. "Have a good night John."

* * *

Thessia walked out of the bar as she zipped up her jacket, regretting the short dress instantly as her skin broke in goose bumps. She resisted the temptation of walking back into the warmness of the bar by moving her legs in the direction where she lived. She felt dizzy, like her feet were stepping onto rolling grounds. She kept her eyes on the sidewalk, focusing on each step as it came. With a violent jerk she fell on the floor, sure that she had broken in half. She looked up, her vision reeling from being so disoriented, yet she knew who was standing over her chuckling.

"Mr. Nolan? What…" Thessia said as she smiled feeling incredibly ridiculous.

"Here, Thessia you okay?" David said as he helped the girl up to her feet. It was then that he noticed her heels and wondered how she had managed to walk in the first place.

"Yeah, I am so sorry. I don't know, maybe the fresh air…" Thessia said attempting to fix her hair and wishing her dress wasn't so damn short.

"No, that usually makes things worse if you haven't given yourself time to sober up." David said trying to stifle his laugh and failing.

"I… I'm kinda new at this. What are you doing walking around so late? On Valentine's Day? Ooh." Thessia said curiously and then remembered the diner. She looked at David as her smiled was cleanly wiped from her face and began to stumble forward, away from him.

"Wait, it's not what you think." David said catching her as she was about to fall.

"That is none of my business but it is _most certainly_ what I think David." Thessia said as she pushed his hands away and continued to walk, or at least attempted.

"Okay, it's not what you think, _anymore_." David said lowly and Thessia stopped to turn around and saw a miserable man on Valentine's Day. Her eyes softened as he chanced a look at her face. "Please let me walk you home, you don't look like you can make it a block by yourself." When Thessia didn't react he slowly took her arm in his and let her lean on him. She did that for a few steps and then stopped to take off her shoes.

"I know, it isn't classy but there you have it." Thessia said as she held her shoes on one hand and kept her other arm neatly tucked into David's.

"Well I haven't exactly been too _classy_ myself." David said with a heavy sigh.

"No, you most definitely have not." Thessia said giving David a sideways look.

"Have you ever had something just… just take hold and take you so far from what…?" David started but lost his words.

"No. Never." Thessia answered confidently as she stuck her chin out.

"Good thing you don't sugar coat." David whispered and Thessia laughed out loud. She looked over at David, his eyes drawn… regretful.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge. I've never been married… Its just… growing up you have such clear vision of what is right and wrong, what is real… Please, its none of my business I'm just really drunk and I'm sure you know exactly what you are doing." Thessia said as she stopped and looked at his spinning face.

"I don't, actually. I'm kinda… lost." David said as his face cast down. Thessia was reminded of Henry for some reason.

"Then stop. Look around, someone once told me something so wise I remember their words long after I forgot their face. 'If you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there.' I think you are in that very situation. So pick a road, but the key is that you _must _pick." Thessia said with a smile as she held his arm to keep herself steady. David reflected on her words as they continued towards her apartment. He did not realize they were already there until Thessia cleared her throat as he continued to inadvertently pulled her.

"This is me. Thank you Mr. Nolan, you are more of a gentleman than you lead on." Thessia said with a teasing smile as she stuck out her tongue.

"I may not have had to show my true colors if the ladies of this town didn't act so _unlady like._ Getting drunk doesn't suit anyone." David teased back as he raised his brow.

"Well, hey now normally I would never do this, but today calls for very special circumstances." Thessia said as she looked shyly towards the ground. It was then that she saw Graham boots, standing right next to David with a wild look of sadness on his face.

"Because it's Valentines." David said with a knowing nod, remembering how he had ruined it for Mary Margaret. Thessia had trouble focusing on David when Graham was there, silent and sorry and miserable. She couldn't say anything if she wanted to, but that was for the better because she wasn't sure she had anything to say at all. Thessia made herself focus on David, and what he had said.

"No… because it's my birthday. Goodnight, love." Thessia said sadly as she looked at Graham and then David before casting her gaze down to the floor. She couldn't spend another second on either man, or their problems.

David stood there, stunned by the effect her words had on him, it was by far the most heartbreaking thing he had ever heard anyone say in his life. All he could do was watch Thessia smile as her blue eyes watered and walked into her building with a small wave as he stood there with his mouth open. It wasn't until she had left that he felt a tear of his own run down his cheek.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to Marie. AureliaPhoenixAnastasia, and Remka for your encouraging reviews!**_


	11. Bonds

**Bonds**

* * *

It was five pm, and the leaves were already shades of red and gold as they fell on unsuspecting people walking the street. It was a problem, one that Thessia tried to prepare for every year by hiring more clean-up crews. She thought about her yearly volunteers, the men and women who cared about the town and the pollution these beautiful trees cost. So when someone bumped into her she stumbled back pretty hard. She was even more offended as the passer-by continued to walk with only a mild growl of an apology. She saw the back of a tall muscular man hunched over as he walked with his head down as if he was trying to disappear in his brown coat.

"Hey, maybe you can share the side walk a little buddy!" Thessia yelled after the rude man as she put her hands up in the air.

"Yea, said I was sorry." The guy turned just enough for her to see his sandy dark hair and one piercing blue eye.

"David? Hey!" Thessia ran after him and grabbed his arm that was firmly in his pockets. Slowly, recognition set in his eyes. He saw the girl's blonde curly hair bounce and her crystal blue eyes blink in worry. Her red lips stood out against her light skin, wait why did he even notice that?

"Whoa your scaring me, David. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You just walked _through_ me David." Thessia said as she grabbed David's arm firmly, making his stare on her more intense. His eyes were red, puffy, as if he was having really bad allergies. When his gaze fell to the floor, she felt his pain… it was unexplainable but it washed over her.

"I'm sorry… I… I'm _sorry_." David said as he grabbed Thessia and hugged her so hard it knocked the breath out of her. With his face buried in her shoulder Thessia looked around, thinking perhaps this was a joke or she was imagining it. She hugged him back, concerned but mostly confused.

David held her, or more accurately put, she held him as he began to take deep breaths. She felt his chest inflate, slow and steady against her. He smelled like cut grass and sawdust… Thessia couldn't help but wonder why smells always made an impression on her. Yet there it was, easily recognizable as they unconsciously breathed in sync.

After several minutes, David stepped back from Thess embarrassed but grateful for her patience. Her wide blue eyes held questions he wasn't really prepared to answer. She smiled empathetically, holding on to his arms as the wind blew her hair around her face.

"Let me buy you a drink, Mr. Nolan." Thessia said as she put her arm in his and walked with him. David and Thessia walked in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Thessia smiled when she thought of it.

"What are you smiling about?" David asked rather guilty for not denying her company when his was so sour.

"I can't count a single person in this town I could do this with. I have to find something to say, anything really, to fill in the awkward silences… trying to be interesting, or funny, or just not weird. I have never had the chance to simply _be._" Thessia said a little more honest than she had planned. She blushed, feeling she had put too much emphasis on how she felt and it made her uneasy… guilty even, but why?

"I know exactly what you mean. Ever since I woke up I feel like I've had to live up to someone else's life. Like I have to continue to be the David Nolan everyone remembers. But I'm not, I've changed somehow… I think you are the one who has seen me for who _I_ am- if that makes any sense." David threw his hand up in resignation.

"It does, makes perfect sense. I grew up in the nunnery, never cared to find out how I got there but… well it seemed what everyone expected of me was to take the vows, become a nun. Give back, do for someone else what was done for me... I had my bags packed a week before my 18th birthday, I _knew_ I didn't belong there and it felt exactly like I was designated a part and given a script to play. I struggled with it, felt selfish and just an awful person… but…" Thessia still felt troubled by her past and struggled with the choices she made. It felt wrong, like if she turned her back on the sister's that raised her…

"You refused to be a part of someone else's story. You made a story of your own." David said understanding perfectly what she meant and how it must have felt to do it. It was a bravery he had cowered from. He looked at her as she smiled towards his kindness, her blue eyes piercing his. She looked down quickly, breaking the hold of her gaze on him.

"So to speak, I still volunteer and help out best as I can. Miner's Day is coming around and I accepted my role graciously." Thessia said lightly, moving her eyes away from his perfectly charming smile.

Thessia walked him up to her apartment, a fact he might not have been aware of. He looked around unsettled, noticing his surroundings for the first time.

"We are at your house." David said not to happily.

"Yes we are. I said I would get you a drink and something tells me Mr. Sad Puppy Dog that Granny's might be the wrong place for you right now. I saw Kathryn this morning with the Mayor… she looked distraught to say the least." Thessia grabbed his arm and sat him, not without force, on her couch as she brought him some tea.

"Tea? What kind is it?" David asked grabbing his cup in an attempt to postpone any and all conversations revolving around his love life.

"It's green, a special mix of mine. I would have served you something harder but you really don't need that right now." Thessia said as she shrugged out of her jacket and scarf. David followed suit, reluctantly but not denying her hospitality.

"I… I messed up. I tried to do the best I could, but in the end everyone got hurt." David said looking directly at his tea. Thessia smiled and he looked up at her as she giggled.

"I'm sorry but you knew what you were getting into. It's like, you tried to play both parts, the one forced upon you and the one you really wanted. Which might have worked if you lived in two different worlds… or at the very least two _different_ cities. Come on, David. You were comatose, not brain damaged." Thessia said with a sympathetic smile as David frowned.

"But I didn't want to play both parts, I just wanted one. I tried to make it work with Kathryn, I really did but… I fell in love with Mary Margaret when she found me. I…" David couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. Kathryn obviously knows though, and although it's never easy to end a marriage, at least you get to be with Mary now. Silver lining and all that." Thessia said trying to cheer him up. He only looked more miserable.

"Not exactly… Mary Margaret said I should tell Kathryn and I… didn't." David said ashamed as he sneaked a glance at Thessia's reaction.

"You didn't. You didn't? Oh my God David, tell me you _didn't_" Thessia said with her blue eyes going wide.

"I told her I couldn't go with her to Boston. I couldn't continue our marriage, I told her we didn't work." David said innocently as Thessia put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"But she didn't ask if it was because of another woman? Good for her that shows… Oh _David_!" Thessia said as he looked guiltily at his shoes and the pain washed through the room.

"I know! I know… so when Kathryn went to confront Mary Margaret at the school-" David continued the story as he had heard it.

"She went to the school! Holy crow, Kathryn is fierce!" Thessia interrupted and looked at David apologetically as she motioned for him to continue.

"She went to the school and made a scene. She told Mary Margaret that I had _not_ told her the truth and said it in front of countless of children and teachers… possibly some parents… Needless to say the whole town knows by now. And Mary-" David slumped down on the couch, feeling comfort in the ability to talk to someone and still feeling guilty for the way everything happened.

"She wants nothing to do with you. Well, I bet that coma sounds pretty good about now, huh? Look, wait till Regina and Emma have it out and your twisted little affair will go on the back burner. If Mary Margaret put her reputation on the line by dating a married man and then breaking up his marriage then she must love you and she will come around. You know the saying, 'This too, shall pass.' Just keep your head down and let the girl forget what a douche you are." Thessia feigned exceptional kindness in her words as she put her hand on David's arm with a smirk. She was making fun of him and it was a surprise for both of them when they doubled over in laughter. It was the first time he really felt normal, and the weight that had dragged him down all day got a little lighter.

* * *

"You two get along splendidly."

The voice frightened her out of the chair and she felt her heart swell at the sight if Graham, even if he was pouting. She had not spoken him since the day after the council meeting or seen him since the night of her birthday and at first she was glad. Recently she had learned that space was slightly overrated.

"Graham I think we really need to talk." Thessia hugged him, felt his chilled skin through his guarded eyes. He was real and she needed to know how, and why, but mostly how. He silently nodded.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass. I know you want answers and I want to give them to you, I want to give you everything… but this is delicate…" Graham began but lost the words to continue.

"Hey, you're a silly ass but that's nothing new. Let's start slow, just you and me… _how_ can I see you?" Thessia asked gently, trying to simmer down the anticipation boiling in her blood.

"Thess… I think it's because you are…" Graham looked down at the floor, it was too soon.

"Why is it so difficult for you to just tell me?" Thessia was frustrated.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy. Or worse, think _you're_ crazy. We have time Thess, we don't have to rush anything." Graham tried to say slyly with his usual charm. It didn't work on Thessia, not today.

"No Graham, we ran out of time. There was no more time, not with us. You _died_. So why aren't you dead?"

"I am dead."

"Then how are you here?"

"I chose to be here with you."

"You selfish ass! Your tormenting me, you're here but you are not _here._"

"I'm sorry."

"You are a ghost?"

"Sure."

"Yes or no?"

"It's more complicated than that but… yes."

Thessia leaned back on her chair, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she was ready to ask that question, let alone to hear the answer.

"Spirits have been known to exist across every culture on the planet. My spirit, everything I am is right here. Thess, for the first time in years I'm finally whole." Graham put his hand over his heart as a tear fell down his cheek. "I never meant to torment you, I think I loved you. I still do. You saved me, once. I still feel like kissing you every time you bite your lip, it will be my _biggest _regret that I didn't spend what little time I had with you. I _swear_ on my grave that I would have been with you every second of every day had I known what was going to happen."

Thessia stood up, unable to listen to another word or look into his own tormented eyes. She turned her back to him, hiding the tears spilling down her eyes. She wanted so much for him to hug her, to hold her, the way he had the morning she woke up to find him next to her. The way it should have been, _would_ have been, if not for Regina. But his touch never came, and after endless minutes she composed herself and turned to face him once more.

"You said others may see you? Who?"

"It doesn't matter, and anyway I don't know for sure."

"But you suspect?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you Thess. Not until I know for sure."

"And when will that be?"

"Whenever I know."

"Well, how about you come back when you have more answers."

"I have answers, you just aren't asking the right questions. But I'll go, meanwhile trust you gut. Stay out of the woods for a while, go out with Ruby, or better yet, talk to Archie. He misses you. The wolf will be gone too, so don't go looking for him. Don't worry, I promise I'll be back."

"I've heard that before."

"I never broke that promise, it just took me a little longer than I thought. I will be back, but please try to listen to what I'm saying for once in your life you little pixie."

He grinned a knowing grin before he walked out of her door and Thessia felt a panic rise in her chest. He was leaving, the wolf was leaving, she would be alone. It had not dawned on her how crucial Graham had become to her. The thought of her never seeing him was frightening. With furrowed brows she made herself sit down on the chair, he said he would be back. Graham was a man who kept his promise, how could she doubt him after coming back from the dead?

* * *

Knock knock knock….Knock knock Knock… Knock Knock Knock!

The pounding vibrated through Thessia's head like the steady sound of the war drums. Deep punding things that sounded so real she must have been dreaming about them. Yes, a small dream that was harder to recall by the second… a blonde face appeared, with a boyish, arrogant smile as he danced with a native girl with hair so thick and black it made Thessia instantly feel jealous… her name was… _Lilly._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Thessia snapped out of her sleepy reverie and ran to the door. She stopped two feet shy and opted to grab a vase she had recently bought online. If she would have to break it over someone's head it wouldn't worry be a total loss as things were always so much prettier in a picture than in real life. She peeked through the small hole in her door that allowed to see what was on the other side, like a looking glass of sorts. With a sigh and a frown she opened the door quickly before the banging of the door awoke the neighbors.

"David what the hell?"

David pushed his way through, only vaugley noticing the vase in her hands and quickly taking it away from her. He continued to walk in and placed the vase exactly where it belonged. Thessia shut the door silently, rather impressed that he had known where it belonged to begin with. Maybe that ugly vase was worth keeping after all.

"She's missing… I don't know what to do, how to find her."

"Wait David. Just wait okay? Let me get you a cup of tea and we-"

"Emma already gave me tea, I need to find-"

"Emma?" Thessia crinkled her nose, she was completely lost.

"At the station. She didn't hold me. But she said I should get a lawyer or something…"

"A lawyer? Who is missing, David! Who is missing?" Thessia grabbed David by his jacket, he had been pacing all around her apartment and only now was she at 100% conscious capacity. He looked at her, searching her eyes for the answer.

"Kathryn. She's gone."

"Well of course she is, that is usually what happens when someone leaves David. They are gone." Thessia couldn't help but turn her thoughts to Graham… He was gone too, but he had promised he would be back. He had yet to break a promise…

"I didn't know you bite your lips. That actually makes you… human." David said with a small sigh and a smile as she blushed. She made him feel better, but at this moment he didn't quite deserve it.

"David focus! Why were you with the Sheriff?" Thessia looked down at the floor, embarrassed by his observations and the possible answer.

"She said I had lied to her, but I didn't. I never spoke to Kathryn after she left that morning to talk to Regina _and_ Mary Margaret. But there are phone records… and I just don't know how to fix all of this…" David let himself fall on her couch, exhausted and working on a solution that wasn't coming for him.

"Okay." Thessia sat down next to him, he was in a predicament… "Okay, this is what we are going to do. I will get in touch with a lawyer for you as soon as the sun rises… about four hours from now. We will go to the woods where her car was found, okay? I know those woods well, and we can search the whole day. Okay?"

David looked at Thessia's tangled curls and the sleepy eyes that now were razor sharp with intensity as her mind formed the plan. He looked into her eyes, grateful for her energy and the ability to take control of a situation he had no right to put her in. She was her friend, the only one he really had in Storybrooke.

"We can go now." David spoke with revitalized energy. Now that he had a goal, a plan, he wanted nothing more than to get started.

"No we can't. I just had the _longest_ day helping the Mother Superior out with their fundraiser. I am beat and we both need to get some sleep. _You_ need to get some sleep. Would you like me to bring a blanket for you? My couch can be quite comfortable." Thessia smiled warmly as she coaxed him to stay.

"No, I need to go-"

"David, we will go looking for her okay. I'm looking, we will find her."

"I'm looking… too."

"Please stay, It's so late David."

David kept being drawn into her crystal blue eyes, they were mesmerizing. They held promises of happiness, warmness, of smiles that were to come. He wanted to stay, but another face ran through his mind and he saw her tears… Mary Margaret… He had practically ruined her life, he could not do that to Thessia. He would not do that to Thessia, he had to go home right now.

"I shouldn't have come here, I am _so sorry._"

"David, I am your friend. _We_ are going to get through this. I am going to help you." Thessia grabbed his hand, she wanted to be there for him. In fact, he was going to have one hell of a fight if he tried to deny her of that. She had lost so much already when Graham died… the truth was that David was helping her more than he realized.

"I ruin _everything_ I touch. Kathryn, my marriage, Mary Margaret, I ruined that and I-"

"Listen to me, David Nolan. Pull yourself together and take my hand because I am the _only_ one offering it. I _will_ help you, you understand? I'm looking, and we _will_ find her." Thessia hugged him because he had been choking down sobs, he felt as alone as she did. They needed each other and she wasn't about to back down. He held her tightly, letting himself lean on someone felt good, it kept the turmoil at bay. He put his hands around her face, cupping it gently as he kissed her forehead.

"I will be back after some sleep. I'm looking." David smiled to let her know he was accepting her help. Without another word he walked out of her door and Thessia felt lighter and heavier at the same time… She had wished he would have stayed because it was unlikely they were going to get any sleep now.

* * *

The sun rose and hovered for about two hours before Thessia left her house. There had been no word from David and she had hoped that the lawyer she got in touch with at Boston had been more successful at reaching David.

She put her leather jacket on as she left her apartment with complete focus on reaching the woods to find Kathryn Nolan. She hoped beyond hope that David was already there, or at least would answer his phone. When she arrived at the woods she dialed David once more, no answer. Maybe he had been taken in by Emma, or maybe he was catching up on much needed sleep. She hoped it was the latter. She took the back trail, started from the river down towards the street where she would then turn and head back down again. The sun wasn't particularly shining, but it was light enough to notice if anything had been out of place. It smelled like there had been light rain earlier, making the ground soft and the leaves flexible. It was incredibly easy to walk silently through the wild forest, it wasn't the most reassuring feeling to know that.

The woods were also particularly quiet, every once in a while a bird would chirp and send echoes that vibrated for minutes on end. It made Thessia want to put her headphones on, just to take herself away from the eeriness she felt. She didn't, too much depended on her… David depended on her. Midday approached quickly, she felt she was being slow but would jeopardize thoroughness for speed. Everything seemed as it should be, nothing looked particularly disturbed and maybe that was a bad thing in itself. She shook her head… it was a bad sign indeed when you start questioning normal as weird.

She took a drink from her water bottle as she began to walk down towards the bridge, her findings were less than impressive. It had been so feint that she stopped breathing to listen… Her heart began to race. It had been there, four little musical notes coming from across the bridge. She felt the blood rushing through her body, tensed with anticipation to hear those notes again. They came, louder this time and Thessia ran in their direction without a moment's hesitation. She followed the melody, rushing through the bridge and gliding on the dirt. She fell, her hands felt wet as they mashed into the earth. Her speed had allowed her to slide on the tips of her boots, knees and hands. She gracefully sprang up to the balls of her feet, without breaking her stride and it seemed to her as if she never fell at all.

She heard the notes again and it drove her to run faster to the point where her side began to ache and her heart beat drummed in her ears. The music, if four notes could be called that, slithered inside her and she felt almost lifted from the ground. The music became louder and the simple melody of four notes multiplied into a rhythm that consumed her. She noticed something else running with her, right beside her and easily matching her pace. The music rang in beat with her heart so that her senses were to spent to feel the fear that wanted to creep out. She managed to look through her peripherals and saw the shadow as she heard the wolf howl and speed ahead of her.

When she found the music she also found a familiar sly smile wearing his familiar brown leather jacket. His hair was slightly longer, making it a curl mess that was ironically paired with a deep purple tie. Thessia didn't hesitate, she rushed to kiss him and he lifted her onto his body. She felt his arms around her and held on to his neck. He was so warm and the smell of him engulfed her as much as the music had. She felt his hair with her hands, bit his lips just to hear him growl.

"Why are you crying?"

She hadn't noticed she was, but her tears left a cold trail down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away as her long lashes fluttered. She hugged him, tighter than she ever had while he was alive. The thought made her eyes spill more tears without her permission.

"You can't cry Thess, no matter what. You _never_ cry." The way he looked at her made her feel embarrassed. She had missed him so much and only now did she realize she had been living with a pain deep inside her chest.

"Okay." Thessia's voice was a little raspy but she regained control of herself. There was something sad in his face, an expression she had never seen on his care free face.

"You heard the music?"

"Yes." A smile appreared as she remembered the way she felt with the music.

"Good. That's very good." He said as he held her hands. She searched his eyes for an explanation but he didn't care to offer one. He was happy though, and it made Thessia feel better seeing him back to a _normal_ state. The definition of normal had become very loose lately, and she thought it better not to dwell on that.

"He raced me. He won." Thessia said as she let the wolf lick her hand.

"Well you can try to redeem yourself tomorrow. I want you here as soon as you can tear yourself away." Graham was serious again, an expression she knew she really didn't like.

"Where have you been Graham?" Thessia grabbed his handand tried to wedge herself in his arm, but unlike the other times where he would pull her into him, he moved back. Thessia would not let her eyes water again but she felt as if he had called her an ugly little orphan. It was as if something had changed, but Thessia couldn't feel that was right. She felt her blood boiling at the very touch of his hand or the playful look he had in his eyes. She could feel him wanting to hold her, to kiss her. She was sure he had missed her too… so why was he acting like… like this?

"I had to make sure of a few things. I can't explain them now. I'll wait for you here tomorrow. Just follow the music, okay?"

"You're just staying here?" Thessia frowned at him and he wouldn't look into her eyes. He nodded and then turned around, she was being dismissed. Her fragile state turned to anger at that gesture, she would not be dismissed.

"You missed me, you came back for me, and you love me. So don't treat me like your fucking step child." Thessia made sure to be as condescending as he had and he turned with a spark in his eye, which got his attention.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said I'm not your _fucking_ step-child." Thessia took two strides to close their distance and grabbed his jacket with both hands to bring his lips on hers. She made him surrender with that kiss, she knew it even if he hadn't.

Graham felt his blood set on fire as she grabbed him, she was fighting for them. Why wasn't he doing the same? It had seemed crazy that he had been so cold towards her. He didn't give his hands permission to pin her against the tree and begin to take off her jacket. He wasn't okay with her slowly nibbling down his neck as she slipped off his jacket, vest, and shirt. He definitely did not want to grab her high ponytail in his hand and pull it back so that her lips were easily accessible to his.

Thessia wasn't sure how it got to this, honestly she didn't care. She was mad at him and it made her need him that much more. He took off her bra and quickly put her breast in his mouth, slowly licking the nipples as he undid her pants to find her center. He slid a finger to her clit, rubbing it in an intensely slow and delicious rhythm. She grabbed a hand full of his hair and didn't bother to stifle her moan. With a sudden movement he had spun her around and grabbed her ponytail once more as he bent her over a little and entered her. He was slow but deliberate at first, and she was so grateful for that. This was a new position for her and he filled her up so much it almost hurt. The sensations ran through her body, giving her goosebumps all throughout her naked body. He began to enter her harder, and she felt him pull her hair so that her back was arched with pleasure.

"Graham, Graham I'm going to…"

He slowed the tempo and turned her around once more to kiss her passionately. She buried her face in his neck, softly sucking the vein. He moaned and growled as she lifted herself onto him, slowly letting herself control him inside of her. She held on to his shoulders as she moved her hips in circular motions around him. He began to breathe harder as she moved her hips faster and dug her nails deep into his back. She kept her eyes on his, they were blue and wild, as wild as the wolf of his. He dropped her to the floor, all the while thrusting himself in her. With her hands pinned above her head and her back on the ground he took control though he continued looking into her eyes. She felt the tension rise through her body and she moaned because the sensations were overwhelming her. He felt her muscles pulse around his manhood and he thrust himself deeper.

Without a word she straddled his lap without letting him disengage from her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her now tangled and loose hair. He wanted so badly for her to be his, that he could walk down the street holding her hand so that everyone could see she had chose him…would she have chosen him? Had she known everything, who she was and where she came from, could she really love him? A tear rolled down his right eye… no, probably not.

Thessia felt whole with Graham there, but that didn't make any sense... he was dead, and all anyone dead ever leaves is a void. She took a deep breath, she would not let herself think about that. He had been punishing her at first, she knew that for sure but she wasn't sure _how_ she knew. Was it because the waiter? Or maybe David?

"Oh my god, David!" Thessia jumped up and began to quickly put on her clothes. She heard Graham stir and when she looked up he was fully dressed, perfectly put together. He looked at her with amusement and confusion... even a bit of anger.

"I was looking for his wife, she is missing and your lovely replacement thinks it might be him." Thessia gave him a look when she mentioned Emma's name and he kept his face with a sly smile as the anger subsided in his eyes.

"Did he? I mean, it's usually the husband."

"No he didn't!" Thessia was offended that he would even ask.

"How do you know?" Graham's tone was hard to read, as if the question meant more than it seemed. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go. Will I see you tomorrow when I wake up?" Thessia had zipped her jacket and ran her fingers through his beard.

"You will see me here, when you come." Graham shook his head, as much as he wanted to be by her side he couldn't. She looked up at him silent as defiance colored her eyes. She wanted to protest, she wanted him... but she never said it and so it would not be. All she did was hug him, hoping beyond hope that this was all still a dream and she would wake up with Graham that night she had given him her key.

* * *

She got home to put her cell on the charger and heard 15 chirps that contained missed calls and messages. She sat down to deal with them when she heard a knock at her door. She threw the phone on her bed and went to open the door.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

David stood there, his face reddened with tears and anger. Thessia felt herself stiffen with fear, this was really bad even though she had no idea what was happening.

"They found... they found her _heart__. They found..." _

Thessia only managed to lift her arms when David crashed into her with an embrace. He was... there was no word for what he was except maybe... heartbroken? Thessia shook her head, trying to fill in the gaps but there were so many and David could hardly speak.

"They... Emma... arrested... Mary... Margaret." David choked out as Thessia caressed his the back of his neck. She couldn't find the words to say anything, could Mary Margaret be capable of such a thing. He had obviously just found out. She stood there at her door, letting him hold her as if she were the only thing keeping on the ground. Somewhere in the deepest part mind an ugly hateful voice whispered something she could hardly hear... _Regina_.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all had wonderful Holidays and started the New Year with a smile! Oh thank you so much for your follows and Favs! A special thank you to those reviews! They put a HUGE smile on my face! Like you PsychoBeachGirl88, Remka, AureliaPhoenixAnastasia, and Persephone Targaryen I love Graham and hated that he was killed off the show! Thess has a very strong bond with him and I hope I can show that through her story. I hope you guys enjoyed and please, feel free to let me know what you think! **_


	12. Where to Start?

Where to start?

* * *

David fell asleep on her floor while she slept on the couch. It was around three in the morning when she woke up and shuffled her way into bed. She awoke several hours later to find David asleep on the couch with a blanket over him and his shoes placed neatly on the side of the couch. Charming.

She went to fix some breakfast when she heard a loud yawn coming from her living room. Across the kitchen bar and a dining table she saw David sit up lazily at first and then looked around startled. She smiled knowing exactly how he had felt, those few moments of careless bliss before everything from your pressed itself onto you.

David turned towards the direction of the giggle and saw Thessia smile at him with big almond sleepy eyes. Her hair was disheveled, tangled slightly from a night of tossing and turning. He gulped as he realized he had slept the night here.

"I am making you breakfast, and we are going to sit… and talk."

Her voice was deeper but it was in no way less commanding than when she was fully awake. She was biting her lip, slowly smiling at something in her pan. She hummed a melody as something sizzled and filled the room with a delicious aroma. His stomach jumped in response, he realized he had not eaten in… well he really couldn't remember a decent meal in the last two days.

"I really appreciate it but I need to-"

"Nuh uh. I'm going to just stop you right there because I clearly said breakfast, sit, and _then_ talk. Now go on into the bedroom and the bathroom will be on the right, wash up. Please don't make me ask twice Mr. Nolan, big day ahead of you and all."

David looked at Thessia for about a minute before his resolve waned under her crystal blue eyes. He splashed water on his face and rinsed out his mouth with some Listerine before he walked out only to be confronted with a large towel and a bag to put his clothes in. He chuckled at her insistence as he shook his head.

"That is an offer you would be a fool to refuse my friend. Now I can promise you that I will not ruin those eh… _stylish_ clothes."

"You don't like my clothes?"

"I'm not touching that subject, now you hush and take a hot shower. Your clothes will be here, sadly."

Thessia bit her lip with a smile as she closed her bedroom door, leaving David with nothing but raised eyebrows and a smile of his own. She had his clothes washed, folded, and delivered by good old Mrs. Grain. That woman was a lifesaver, when she first moved out on her own she couldn't tell the difference between a detergent and fabric softener. Mrs. Grain was a real life fairy godmother.

"That looks so good."

David walked out with a grateful smile and a starving stomach. Thessia put a plate down in front of him as he took a seat. She had made bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. It was a buffet of breakfast and David had to restrain himself from digging in.

"I know that this is a little weird, but I put sweet corn in the pancakes. I promise you it will be good if you give it a chance. I learned it from Mrs. Grain, my neighbor."

David smiled but couldn't help but look at the pancakes a little skeptical. Never had he come across a recipe that included corn for pancakes… but then again he couldn't remember much of anything. He looked at her expecting eyes, waiting for him to try it. He grabbed a pancake regardless of his feelings towards the foreign ingredient. She passed him the syrup and he tried to stifle the surprise he felt from showing in his face. He poured it generously, as he would any other pancake. When he took a bite he didn't have to fake his delight, they were really very tasty. He grabbed three more and put some eggs and bacon on his plate as well. Her little laugh of relief was worth the experiment, he felt almost back to normal. But there it came, the grey could that had been looming above his head since he had woken up- it was now a thunderstorm. Even Thessia's sunshine couldn't keep at bay for long. He had eaten his first plate with no problem, and his second was just as enjoyable, but now his stomach was in knots over Mary Margaret.

"You can talk to me now. Tell me what happened, from the beginning." Thessia nodded reasuingly and David took one last gulp of his orange juice. She was happy, he had eaten all of his food and then some.

"Mary Margaret is being held at the Sheriff's station for… for the disappearance and… possible death of Kathryn. They found Kathryn's heart in the woods yesterday… Emma came to tell me and Mary Margaret was there…" David looked down, unable to comprehend what was happening in his life. He looked up at Thessia, who paled and bit her lip at the news.

"I'm sorry David. I am so sorry on all accounts. Look, I know now as I knew then that you didn't kill Kathryn. But Mary Margaret… she's… do you think she could have killed Kathryn?"

"No… I don't know. That's why I have to figure this out." David spoke after a long pause. After all, how much did he really know Mary Margaret?

"Then there you have it, what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, I have to do this on my own."

"Umm I just fed you, which makes you my responsibility. Besides, we can't have you running around out there so you could black out or something. Admit it, you like my company."

Thessia smiled at her victory when David unwillingly nodded. She ran into the shower and got dressed in record time before she slipped into her black jacket and green scarf and out the door.

* * *

"I don't like you, not in the very least."

His blue eyes bore deep into hers as she sneered back at him. He was a young man of 18, though had the body of someone more experienced. It was expected of a boy who had worked and lived his whole life on a farm. No easy feat. He continued to herd the sheep, trying to distinguish his own from hers.

"The feeling is quite mutual, I promise. If you had branded yours this would be much less of a mess."

"If _I_! Where are your brands exactly?"

She simply raised a brow as a response and he nodded in understanding. Both had not been able to brand, a fact that was annoying at this very second but something he needed to think about later.

"Listen to me Shepard, my Papa takes very good care of these fellows. So even if they aren't branded I can tell my stock-

"Are you suggesting I might try to _steal _your stock, or pass it off as one of my own?" He was insulted.

"Calm down preacher boy! I'm just not a woman you can fool, is all."

The Shepard seemed to be fighting with something in his head as he continued to shift through the sheep aimlessly.

"Oh for goodness sake! I get it, you don't trust me and you probably think a woman has no mind for this type of work. Well your wrong, but even if you can't see that then you at least have to agree two can get this done faster than one. We both go through every sheep and decide-"

"Ha! There are over a hundred here, do you know how long that will take?"

"You got somewhere else to be, Shepard?"

The girl put a hand on her hip and bit her lip, she was right and she knew it. Her curly hair knotted in a low ponytail that reached just below her shoulders. She had golden skin and wore long sleeves and men's trousers. A thick belt cinched her waist and accentuated her purple shirt. The Shepard realized there were worse things than spending the day with such a beautiful girl.

"My name is Thessia, but everyone calls me Tink."

"Why is that Tink?"

"My Papa said my favorite toy growing up was this small bracelet made of bells that made a tink kind of sound, soft bells. They always knew where I was and if I was coming into a room because of the tinks… the name stuck."

Tink smiled at the memory of a happier time, which meant there was sadness too. He felt a strong urge to comfort the girl, but she was so pretty he felt big and clumsy.

"Oh don't bother introducing yourself. I mean, my family only just bought the neighboring ranch but your mother has told me all about you. Eager to get you married, isn't she?"

He blushed and looked down embarrassed. Tink laughed and started on the first sheep so he had no time to sulk. He took to inspecting it too, competitive by youth he concluded that it had to be hers. She agreed, but it did not go unnoticed how competitive she was also. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"I have to stop by the office, I will only be a minute. Stay in the car."

Thessia ran out of the car and into city hall to grab a map of the woods they found the heart in. After a quick search she found it and placed it in her jacket, the less people that knew what they were up to the better. With that in mind she was so shocked that David was coming out of the Mayor's office. She frowned and stayed in the corner until David was out of the building. Thessia peeked into the Mayor's office where Regina was eating an apple, her dark eyes glistened as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I hope I didn't take too long." Thessia shut the car door and looked at David straight in the eyes.

"No, you didn't." He looked straight ahead into the street.

"David!"

Thessia yelled at him when it was clear he was going to omit his chat with Regina. He looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry, she was Kathryn's friend… I thought she could tell me something… anything."

"Is that what you talked to her about?"

"No, we spoke about Mary Margaret."

"David, I'm starting to see honesty is kind of a hard thing for you to grasp so let me make this clear. I went on one of these wild goose chases before and it didn't end well… that was because Regina got involved. So why don't we try being… secretive. We don't tell anyone what we are doing, got it?"

"Yes."

Thessia started the car and went further into town, which was not what they had agreed on before. David looked at Thessia as she pulled the car over and parked.

"Why are we here?"

"The last chase I mentioned, the one that didn't end well… I'm not making the same mistake. You need help, and you are right when you say you need to clear up those blackouts. So… we are going to Archie. I'm getting you the help you need so we can figure this whole Mary Margaret thing out."

David was about to protest, but instead followed her to the doctor's office. He knocked at the door unsure of what he was doing, or if it was the right thing. Thessia smiled at him incouranganly, and that really made him feel a little better.

"David, what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Hopper, I need your help."

"Okay… what is it?" Archie seemed concerned as David walked in determined to find the answers he needed.

"I've been having these blackouts, and I need to remember what happened during them."

"Why?"

"I think I know something that can help Mary Margaret."

Archie understood the urgency and only then did he notice Thessia standing at the door. He paused, a sad smile reaching his lips as he saw her there. She seemed different, less of the shy girl he had befriended those many months ago. It saddened him deeply that they had grown apart. He noticed her eyes start to fill with water as they reddened, as if she had read his mind. He hugged her at the same time she lunged to hug him, and it was if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Thessia knew there was so much that needed to be said, but now was not the time.

"He needs help." She pleaded and Archie nodded with new determination. David looked at them slightly confused.

"I have an idea… but Thess I am going to have to ask you to wait outside."

Thessia understood, but it still hurt a little to be told to leave. She gathered herself and put on a smile.

"No, let her stay. Please Doctor." Thessia looked at David, unable to suppress her joy at David's trust.

"Very well." Archie nodded and prepared for the task at hand. It concerned him that Thessia was getting involved with David… she had a habit of being drawn in to dangerous situations. He looked at them, there was a mutual friendship there but it was charged with a subtle attraction. The fact was that David seemed to care a lot about Mary Margaret, above even his wife… Archie was concerened indeed, he didn't want to see Thessia hurt. Especially not after Graham.

"I'm going to need you to be absolutely quiet Thess. And David, you need to lie down on the couch."

They both followed his orders and Archie began. It was such a sight to see him work but it was even more amazing to see David fall into the hypnosis so easily. She saw David's breathing relax, as if he was asleep but he was talking just fine.

When David began to talk about Mary Margaret in the woods his breathing became shallow and it was clear something was very distressing. Thessia stood up and Archie awoke him with a command but it was clear he was very startled. David awoke as if he had seen a ghost and looked at Thessia straight in the eyes. She felt her stomach shrink to the floor, this was bad news. It seemed like time stood still as they looked at each other, his sky blue eyes looking into her crystal ones. She slowly nodded her head and it made David's heart feel like steel, she knew there was something he needed to be doing now. He nodded in return and she felt as if everything happened in slow motion. She didn't hear what Archie was asking him, nor what David responded as he grabbed his jacket and swept out of the room. He had leaned on her the whole day, as friends do when they are in need. She understood that now, and it wasn't a weakness… if anything it made you stronger. She looked at Archie yell after David and knew she had taken that away from him. She thought she was doing him a favor, but she was wrong.

* * *

"Not so bad, huh?"

"Well it's not like counting sheep is a science."

Tink gave the Shepard a sassy look though he still seemed very pleased with himself. They both sat on the grass with their feet extended, resting on their elbows. Counting sheep was definitely not a science but it was tiring.

"Come on, admit it. You like me, and you had fun."

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but she didn't deny it and that was something. He smiled, she was so self-assured… unlike any girl he had ever met.

"You aren't as boring as your mother makes you out to be."

"Well that's what I've been saying. You're not as snobbish… actually you are exactly as smug as everyone in town makes you out to be."

"Is that what they say? Well I guess it could be worse." She shrugged with a knowing smile. "Well this has been fun but, lets never do it again."

"Yeah, just keep your sheep off of my pastures."

"Maybe." Tink winked as they both started to rise off the floor. It was then that his hand touched hers and he felt the warmness of it. An accident for sure, but it was enough to set the Shepard's heart into a race with his own blood. He stared at her as she looked at him worriedly, as if something was wrong. She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she made her way towards her farm with her sheep in tow. She said goodnight with a smile, one that he was happy to return.

* * *

Thessia went home to find a letter posted on her door.

_**Thank you, for everything you did today. Especially breakfast- specifically the pancakes. - D**_

She smiled at the note. It was touching, but he was putting on a brave face. Something happened, something is always happening…

She had a hard time sleeping that night, and she couldn't tell what it was keeping her up. It could have been the howling she heard outside, or David, or the fact that she blew Graham off to help David. So when she heard her alarm ring in the morning after endless tossing and turning she was grateful. She braided her hair and took her umbrella into the woods, waiting to hear the melody she had been humming to herself since the day Graham came back.

"Nice to know you didn't forget about me. Well, for more than a two days." Graham had a tone and smiled sarcastically to corroborate it.

"There was something I had to do."

"Oh I know, well at least you didn't run around the entire town with him… not like we did. Do you think Mary Margaret did it?"

"I don't know, David was confused-"

"David is lost in love with Mary, of course he is confused. What do _you _think?"

Thessia squinted at his harshness, she hadn't seen it exactly like that.

"Really don't see how in love he is with that woman? Thess, they are utterly, totally, like no one else in the planet exists for them, in love with each other."

She looked at him, wide eyed and slightly confused on several accounts. First was that the answer to his question would be no, she had no idea David loved her like that. The second was why Graham was speaking to her so callously. As if this information was meant to hurt her, but why would he think that? Why would he try to use information like that as a weapon? Especially against her?

"Okay, I'm going to ignore your motives behind telling me that for right now. I do _not _think Mary Margaret killed anyone."

Graham continued to look at her, expecting something more, or something else... After a very awkward staring contest he turned around abruptly, releasing her from his gaze.

"I don't know what you want from me, because you simply won't tell me."

"_I don't _want anything _from_ you, Thess. I'm dead, wanting is kinda a done deal for me."

"Then what the hell is the purpose of me being here Graham? Why continue to do this when all I seem to be doing is making you mad?" Thessia looked back at him, even more confused than before.

"Because what I want is not from you, it's _for_ you Thess. I want you to know that what we were doing the day I died, that meant something."

"Of course it did! We were going to be together, I think about that, all the time. I lo-"

"Not that Thessia! Not that I loved you!" Graham's voice exploded through the silent forest, followed only by the growl of a wolf. He took a breath as he approached Thessia but she took two quick steps back, fear and anger fighting in her eyes.

He reached a hand out to her, he seemed exhausted as he let his arm drop back to his side. He hit the tree and Thessia could feel the sorrow wash over her. The wolf raced off into the shadows in response and she wished that she could do the same.

"We were looking for your heart. Regina found you and Emma… you died of a heart attack. But all the signs pointed us to Regina, she had it hidden… in that mausoleum. She killed you… somehow."

"Do you remember where you heard the music? It was familiar even the first time you heard it, right?"

"Yes… but I don't-"

"You remember when we first met?"

Thessia wrinkled her nose… she had not exactly remembered…

"Yes! It was in the woods…"

"YES" Graham began to resemble his former, less moody, self. It made Thessia excited, like she was back in school craving a teacher's praise.

"When I first took office and surveyed the woods."

His face dimmed once more, and Thessia felt her face blush. She did that too, whenever she got an answer wrong.

"Think about it."

Graham left her then, and after an hour of yelling for him she went home, exhausted of riding the emotional roller coaster. From that day forward, Graham's greeting was always the same… 'How did we meet?' Thessia always got the answer wrong, it seemed.

* * *

She went to have lunch with Archie, who had been taking it very slow in integrating himself in her life again. She found it very easy to continue where they had left off, but he seemed to be struggling. The whole town was buzzing with any irrelevant detail about the chargers against Mary Margaret. Kathryn was mourned, David was a social pariah, and Emma was on the hunt.

Everything, the trial, Archie, even Emma were all great distraction's to her exhausting talks with Graham. It was dangerous, or so Thess thought, to be around a psychiatrist when she constantly argued with a ghost. It had come down to that though, and she rather take the risk than think about how she met Graham for another second. So there they were, sitting in uncomfortable silence in Granny's diner.

"Eh… you don't get hot chocolate anymore?" Archie asked mundanely.

"Yeah, just not right now, I guess."

"Oh… How is David doing? He hasn't come back after…" Archie leaned in closer, whispering in case of prying ears. Thessia smiled, she knew he was doing that for her benefit, so that no one would begin to whisper about her… she wondered if they every stopped?

"I see him now and again, and he seems to be pretty miserable about… everything. He is doing everything he can think of to clear this all up. It's hard for him."

"Sure, sure." Archie nodded his head in sympathy. "How are you doing with all of it? Seems like you got dragged into the backstage of it all." Archie worried still, Thessia laughed.

"You could say that, though much rather be backstage than lead on this one. But, well I don't think she did this. I don't think she is capable… well that not true, I do think anyone is capable. But, nothing is what it seems and so therefore _because_ it seems she did, proves she didn't."

"I'm not sure that is an entirely healthy way of viewing certain circumstances."

"Oh I'm not that unhealthy. Just suspicious I guess…"

"Where did you learn to be that, suspicious?"

"A good friend."

"One that has passed, I think."

Thessia gave Archie a guiltier look than she meant to, a look that did not go unnoticed. Thessia looked deep into her apple cider, she knew that she wasn't the same since she and Archie had fallen out.

"How have you been, how's Pongo?"

"Don't be upset, don't be, please. I only meant that you have been through a lot."

Thessia sighed and Archie saw how much she had changed, a darkness creeping into her sunlit eyes. She had seen too much, been through too much, and he had not been able to help her through any of it. It was his turn to sigh in resignation.

David walked into the diner and immediately his eyes fell on Thessia, who returned the concrened gaze. He swept out without ordering anything and Thessia began to pull out money from her bag.

"I'm sorry Archie, I have to go."

"Be careful, I will call you soon." He grabbed her arm tenderly and Thessia took a second to smile at him sincerely. After all this time, he was still worried. She nodded, kissed him in the cheek and made her way out of Granny's with no one being the wiser.

* * *

"You didn't get enough of counting last time?"

Tink yelled out to the Shepard as he smiled in her direction. It was a dazzling smile, carefree yet determined.

"Your mother came to my farm to speak to mine. it seems those two are thick as thieves now."

"Interesting, how they plot and plan when they think we aren't looking. I say let them, nobody is going to decide who I marry, except me." He walked closer towards her, and she smiled at his response.

"Agreed. I have yet to meet anyone worthy."

"You can't think of _anyone? _No handsome, young, extremely great at counting man comes to mind?"

Tink laughed and nodded as he raised his brow, he wasn't very subtle... most young men weren't.

"Now that you mention it, those are qualities i have come to find so... attractive." Tink walked closer to him, keeping her eyes on him. He grabbed her hand, leaned in so that he could smell the moonlight on her hair, fresh and cool. She bit her lip, struggling with something in her mind. "Qualities i look for in an accountant." She slipped out of his grasp quickly, leaving him with the challenge.

"Now, I have to go and dress like a respectable lady, since you will be having me over for dinner."

"Who _are _you?" He was left panting, she made him feel... invincible. He wasn't sure what was happening.

"Now that is a long story Shepard."

"Tell me at dinner?"

"Oh no, you need to work _much_ harder than that."

Tink walked away and knew he had no idea about the dinner. He smiled once more before he ran off in the direction of his farm. He liked challenges, and he wouldn't mind spending every minute of his day with her. Seeing her dressed like a woman instead of a shepard would be a nice change.


	13. Cave of Wonders

**Cave of Wonders**

* * *

"How did we meet?"

"In a land far far away." Thessia laughed but still noticed a light spark and fade just as fast. Still she laughed.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

Graham shook his head in frustration as Thess, who seemed even taller in her high heeled boots. She turned towards the mirror to fix her curly strands and then gave up. She turned back at Graham, whose face was turning red in anger.

"You ask me the same questions every time. So no, I know we met in the woods at night. That's it. Mary Margaret did not kill Kathryn, but neither did Regina. I know these things because it just feels right. It has yet to be proven since there is no body, so yes I only _think_ it to be true. Regina did kill you, something about Henry's story feel familiar and yes, I think it's due to something in my childhood. That's it, those have been my answers the past 20 times you've asked."

Thessia moved past Graham as if he were a spot on the wall. She was tired of doing this with him, and she wanted to go to Mary Margaret's party for support. The truth was that David was going, and she didn't want to leave him alone. She was getting slightly protective, she was aware but cared little nonetheless.

"Maybe if you spent less time panicking over that man child you would have different answers, wouldn't you?"

Thessia looked up at him, her full lips pursing into a straight line. She was angry, but it somehow made Graham feel better to know his face wasn't the only one who flushed in anger. She pushed him with the palms of her hand against his chest.

"You need to watch what you say to me."

"Or what, you'll kill me?" He pushed himself off the wall, grabbed his brown leather jacket hanging from her closet. "Sorry, someone beat you to it. This is mine." He looked at her, angry as she was, he knew she didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave either, but it had to be this way.

Graham slammed her door and Thessia stood stunned at her own ferocity. She did feel, at that second like she could kill him. Like she was capable of taking a life, and for the first time ever she was glad Graham_ was_ really dead. The anger and all its poison she felt running through her veins slowly receded and she felt like her normal self once more. She shook her head, she shouldn't have made Graham leave. She shouldn't have let him take the jacket either, it was the only physical object she had of his.

Thessia had little time to think about regrets, after all she was already late for Mary Margaret's welcome party.

* * *

She walked down to Mary Margaret's apartment building, the friendly conversation could be heard outside the window. Thessia sighed, it was good to know people actually showed up.

"Thessia!" Henry ran into her arms, he was the cutest little boy she had ever seen.

"Hey handsome. I've missed you." Thessia went to her knees without a second's hesitation. His face beamed in her hands, he was quite a kid.

"I've missed you too. David's taking me home… wanna come?"

Thessia looked up at David, who smiled hesitantly. His thoughts were preoccupied, and therefore she knew he hadn't been able to speak with Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, sure. How you been Henry?"

"Good. And you? Are you able to come back to operation cobra?" He looked up at Thessia with eager eyes, and she returned a strained smile. He looked at David, then back at Thessia. "It's okay, he is the Prince."

"Snow White's prince?" Thessia choked on her own words as she put together who Snow White was.

"Yeah, why?"

"What are you two talking about?" David looked at both of them, completely lost. Thessia looked at him with a tilted gaze, Graham's words vibrated through her head.

"You didn't get to talk to Mary Margaret, did you?" Thessia saw David's gaze fall to the floor, his sorrow washed through both Henry and Thess. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he put his hand on top of hers, squeezing it for the moral support. "Listen, I'll take Henry home. You stay here, wait for her to come out and _make _her listen to you. She wants to, I know she does. She's just hurt David, own up to that and you will be okay."

"I want to Thess, I really do."

"Then talk to her, okay. But when all is said and _if_ she walks away… then walk away too." He looked at her lips, as if trying to physically see the words she spoke. She squeezed his hand back, and he nodded in understanding. He turned to run back the way they had walked, and she sighed but she wanted Henry to herself.

"You two are friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think we are. But Henry, I think we should keep operation Cobra away from David. He already has such hard time with not remembering this life, let's not get others mixed up in there."

Henry mulled her words over and seemed to be at ease with it.

"Okay, so you are ready to join operation cobra?"

"I've kinda never left Henry. I've been working on some stuff, but I didn't tell you because… well it's complicated."

Henry's eyes sparkled at her, he loved that she believed him. Though in truth, she was trying to convince herself that he was crazy, and so was she.

"What we need is proof." Henry shook his head, he had been trying to come up with proof since the day Mary Margaret gave him the book.

"You are absolutely right. Henry, we need proof. We need them to remember."

Thessia grabbed Henry and hugged him tightly. She needed proof, one way or the other. She needed to tell Graham. She felt a powerful adrenaline shoot through her body and she wanted to fly, but she reeled herself in. First and foremost she needed to get Henry home.

* * *

The sun had a hard time shining through the fog and clouds, giving the morning an eerie effect. Thessia shook her head as she drank her tea, surely she was being paranoid. She had a restless sleep once more, and now it was showing on her face. Small, puffy circles were beginning to develop under her eyes. Great.

"You are getting to be quite vain."

She turned to see Graham leaning against her bedroom door, as if he had just gotten out of the shower. She put her cup down and sprinted towards him, giving him no choice in the embrace and even less for the kiss she planted on his lips.

"I need proof. You are my proof, I can see you, touch you, hear you… You are proof of something and I need to find out what."

She looked at Graham, saw the puzzle in his eyes but she kissed him again. She was determined, determined to jump towards the truth or her insanity.

"I'm all in, okay. I'm here. I love you, I love _you_."

"Slow down Thessia, we can't rush this."

"Oh my God! All we have done is take it slow, you keep asking me when I met you. Well, I've been dreaming, since a long time ago… you were in the woods. Hurt, I think. I saw wounds and… you had no shirt."

"Yes! Yes I had no shirt! Thessia!"

"It was just a dream, but I remember what it felt like. It was cold, but I wasn't cold. Is that really how we met?"

"Yes, it is, sorta. I was in a bad way."

"You seem to do that often."

"Almost as often as you seem to get involved. What else have you dreamt?"

Thessia had other dreams, of darkness and pirates, of boys who looked lost and girls she despised. There were always dreams, and those dreams felt real.

"They aren't… my dreams aren't the stuff of fairytales."

"They usually aren't. Did you dream of Regina?"

"Yes… but all I remember is the danger I feel. It rises and I feel a fear that grips me to my bones. I also feel an anger that blinds me, blinds me to myself. I feel that way when I dream of… of Mr. Gold. But he isn't Mr. Gold, he is, like made of… powdered gold."

"Thessia, why didn't you tell me? This is… amazing."

"You asked a million questions, that was not one of them."

Graham hugged her, looked into her very familiar eyes. Saw the specks of green that colored her otherwise crystal blue eyes.

"If I'm a fairy, then I have power, magic, right?"

"It's more complicated than that. So let's slow down Thess…"

"Tell me, I want to hear it. I trust you, I love you."

"Thess, stop!"

"No! I'm not stopping! Regina… the Queen _killed _you! I'm going to make her pay, I'm going to stop her."

"No, that's not your call. Emma is the only one who can defeat the Queen."

Thessia frowned, she had nothing against Emma but Emma was an outsider and this seemed more like a cleaning house kind of task. Graham was sure of Emma, and it made her wonder how he spent the rest of the day.

"Emma only knows her as Mayor Mills. She's not even in Henry's book."

"She is, but as a baby. You have other things to worry about. You have magic, a little at least because you can see me and talk to me."

"But it's not really magic, is it? This is more of a supernatural thing, the superstition of this world meeting the magic of ours. Others with magic could probably see you too… like Regina."

"Yes, I think she could. I've been careful though, there are others also… Emma, Mr. Gold maybe. It's hard to tell."

Thessia felt a chill, something that swept past the room leaving a draft in its wake. She instinctively grabbed her necklace, the emerald leaf felt even colder though she had been wearing it day and night now. She felt as a spider must feel when something flies into their web, a small vibration that made a silvery sound of a bell. It could easily be overheard, but not today.

"Something is wrong." Thessia looked out her window, though she wasn't sure what she was looking for.

"Regina had my heart for a long time, I had to do things for her… she controlled me. I helped out when I could, but that was rare. Magic does that Thess, it controls you."

"Graham, something is wrong… something feels wrong."

"You aren't what you think you are-"

"Oh no, Graham. Graham I could feel it… where is Henry?"

"Magic isn't free. I need you to listen."

Thessia moved towards Graham, grabbed his arm and for the first time knew the difference between what she was, and what he was. She finally knew how she could feel him and it was because the air around him stirred in unfamiliar ways. It was as if they both were at the frame of a door, not quite inside and not quite outside. Her eyes began to tear, she felt an all-consuming sorrow grab hold of her.

"Graham, I need to bring you back. How do I bring you back?"

Graham's eyes shadowed as he looked down. He hadn't thought of it, well he had but not realistically. Even in their land, the land they came from… no one could ever be brought back from death. He shook his head slowly but her face didn't stay any less determined.

"First things first Thess, you have to listen to what I'm about to say. Emma _will_ break the curse, and that is when you will be most vulnerable."

"What?"

"You need to know… magic can be like a drug. It's an addictive, intense, unpredictable thing and the more you use it the harder it is to stop. You are who you are, that doesn't change… but you are more complex than just good or evil. You need to be prepared for it, I need to prepare you for that. Then… then I have done what I was meant to do."

Thessia took in what he was saying, he was scared for her. She couldn't imagine being addicted to anything, she hated cigarettes for goodness sake. Again, she felt the vibrations and heard the silver bells pulling her in every direction. She had to sit down, it was making her feel sick.

"What's wrong, what is it?"

"I don't know Graham."

Thessia looked at Graham, but instead of his usual vest and tie she saw leather and fur. He looked at himself, smiled in relief. He grabbed a small blade from his waist, twirled it like he had done it a million times before. He seemed perfect.

There was a knock at her door and she could feel a string tugging at her, see the connection between herself and the person on the other side of the door. David. She opened it and saw a Prince, in a dark red robe with lion fur on the shoulders. He had a long sword at his waist and smiled when he saw her, it was a knowing smile. Thessia blinked, brought her hands to her face and David grabbed her before she swayed.

"Thess, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She grabbed his hands, it felt different touching his skin. Everything felt different and she knew she must have looked crazy. But that wasn't what she saw when she looked up at his face, he was holding her. For a second she could feel an urge, a powerful urge to kiss David. He must have felt it too, and he licked his lips as she bit hers.

"Wait, you're leaving? Where?"

Thessia straightened herself up, saw David's reaction and was able to focus on something else other than his heart shaped lips. He looked down, ashamed… then confused as to how she knew.

"You can't leave David. You can't."

"I have to, there's nothing left for me here. You told me to walk away if she did… this is me, walking away."

Thessia pulled back, shaking her head as it filled up with those silver vibrations. It was as if the web was getting bigger. It was too much.

"I just came to say goodbye. You've been a better friend than I have deserved, the only one I think I have here."

Thessia grabbed his hand again, trying to focus all her attention on him and what he was saying.

"It's okay David. I understand… but you can't leave tonight. Please, wait till morning so you don't crash and get kidnapped." Thessia and David laughed, it felt natural.

"Okay, I'll leave in the morning. I'll call you, soon as I get set up."

Thessia nodded and David hugged her one last time before he began to walk out of her apartment.

"David, you won't forget me, will you?" Thessia yelled after him, slightly embarrassed for even asking, but she had to know.

"Never." David smiled, and she believed him

Thessia ran to splash water on her face as soon as David left, she felt herself slipping. The harder she tried to hold on the worse it became. She felt Graham hold her, speaking to her but it was more than she could understand.

"I feel it, there is… everyone feels different. Not like magic, I think, but not normal… or maybe too normal. Different from everything outside of town."

"Let's go to the woods, get you away from people. You never liked towns anyway, you didn't care much for humans… except for certain people."

Graham flashed a smile at that, and Thess wanted him to elaborate but he wouldn't. She grabbed her jacket and felt better as soon as her feet hit the unpaved ground. The vibrations began to still, the bells were manageable. It wasn't till then that she felt something dark, pitted deep in her stomach. It felt like big knots, twirling here and there though this time it caused no pain.

"Don't stop, you need to keep up."

His voice brought her back from her reverie and she saw Graham several feet away, still dressed as the huntsman. Thessia bit her lip, it was a damn good look.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Graham simply smiled and nodded his head south before he continued to walk. She followed, ignoring the pit of knots. The library clock tower chimed 11 o'clock at night and she stopped looking in that direction. The air around the library vibrated with slithery fog, was no one else seeing this?

"Thessia, please come."

Graham extended his hand and after one last look at the town she took it and didn't let it go. He had held on to her this long, and now that she accepted everything for what it was she could see how difficult it must have been for him. She would never let him go again.

They reached a familiar waterfall and Thessia became both nervous and curious. She looked up at him, waiting to hear an explanation but instead he kissed her as he lifted her into his arms like a child. She wished there had been more visibility so that she could clearly see his face as this was the most romantic thing he had ever done, dead or alive. Or at least it would have been had he not thrown her into the water without as much as a warning.

Thessia yelled as she splashed into the freezing water fully clothed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel him laughing. It made her so angry she forgot how cold it was.

"You! My… Son of… My Shoes Graham!"

Thessia zipped off her boots, of course they were ruined but that wasn't why she was angry. A little known fact about Thessia was how much she HATED wet socks. It seemed funny, harmless even, but not to Thessia. She quickly took her socks and threw them on a rock before she could bring herself to look at Graham again. Still chuckling he also jumped in the water, apparently he didn't have the same pet peeve as Thess.

"What are we doing here?"

Thessia had lost her patience and evidently Graham made sure to wipe away any romantic sentiments she might have had. He kept swimming towards the fall, the water splashed their faces lightly at first, but harder the closer they got.

"Do you remember when we were here?"

Graham turned to face her so quickly she would have tripped backwards had she been standing. She blinked, blushed, and choked at the same time. Of course she remembered, plain as day.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details… let's see, I think you had one hand on my waist." Thessia pressed herself against him, guiding his hand around her waist.

"I'm being serious." He stuttered.

"So am I. Now I think I had my legs wrapped around you like this."

Thessia moved to kiss him, and he responded. For the first time he was the huntsman, he was himself and he loved her, both Thessia and Tinker Bell. With more force than he intended to he pushed her back. The force created a wave that submerged her under water for a second, bringing all her hair forward to cover her hurt face.

"Why? Why do you keep pushing me away?" Thessia demanded and was done with the half truths.

"You don't want me, I can't explain right now but trust me-"

"Graham I _love _you! I'm in love with you, all I ever want to do every minute of every day is be with you."

Thessia struggled to keep her voice from shaking and cracking because she just couldn't understand what Graham was saying. She had put everything on the line for him, couldn't he see that?

"No you don't! You don't! _I _love _you…_ but you don't love me. I wish you did, I would do anything for you…"

"Graham, I'm right here, with you. David left, I never called John the waiter. There's only ever been you!"

Thessia was fighting for this, and she could tell he wanted to believe her but something kept stopping him. Something kept keeping him away from her and she didn't know what.

"No, there hasn't." Graham's eyes practically turned to stone before he turned around and kept swimming towards the soft waterfall. But Thessia wasn't done.

"Yes you idiot! I've only ever loved you, I only ever want to be with you. The fact that I'm here, following you though your body is buried in the cemetery should be proof enough that I-Love-You!"

"No it doesn't Thess. I'm not a man, and even if I was… _you_ are the most beautiful, dangerous, amazing woman I had ever met. You bit me and saved my life and I fell in love with you ever since. I searched for you, throughout all the lands I searched. But you are magic, and even just loving you comes at a price. I paid it, everything that happened to me came from loving you."

Thessia felt guilty though she didn't understand everything he had meant. The words cut her open and salt poured into every wound. She saw tears run down his eye, he was hurting and it was all her fault. But how?

"That isn't our life anymore. We are here, and we can be together! You don't have to search anymore, I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

Graham recoiled from her touch and Thessia was now angry as tears slipped through her eyes. She didn't know what more she could say, how else to make it clear that she loved him. She searched her mind, but she had said everything, done everything. What more could he possibly want?

"I can bring you back! Graham, that's what this is about right? I can bring you back, I can still feel your silver string. It tastes a little like numbing cream but its there. I can do this, I will bring you back and then you can't say anything."

Graham looked at her sadly as a spark began to take shape in her eyes, she still didn't understand… He nodded, if only to make her listen to him. He just couldn't take it anymore…

"Thessia, I love you. I've loved you since forever. You were the little glowing gold light I would see when I closed my eyes. The tiny pinch on my lips I could feel just before I would wake up. I wished for you so loudly the blue fairy told me to shut it, but I never listened. I'm starting to realize the frustration she must have felt to be ignored." Graham laughed, but Thessia was listening now, and that was all that mattered. "I will be with you forever, if that's what you wanted. Do you understand? Alive or whatever I am now, I will be with you for as long as you need me."

Thessia nodded her head vehemently and drove herself in his arms, she felt secure there, safe from the madness that had been creeping into her life since the day she dropped her paperwork in front of Regina.

"Now try and remember, we were here and I was losing my mind. I chased you into the water and before we… uh you know… you saw something, didn't you?"

Thessia frowned, she remembered that day pretty well, it had been the best and worst day of her life. But something sounded familiar about it, she did see something… She looked at the curtain of water softly splashing… something was in the water…

"Not in the water… behind the water…" Thessia was talking to herself and she began to swim closer towards the edge, Graham followed silently. She lifter herself up to a small ledge that gave plenty of space between her and the current of the falling water. She began searching the rocks, something had to be there.

"It was shiny, like the sun reflected from it and it went into my eyes. I wanted to see it then, but I couldn't… you grabbed me."

Thessia kept searching, moving deeper into rocks until she reached a hole, with black glittering rocks. It wasn't any type of rock she had ever seen, nor was the soil. She looked at Graham, who looked both amazed and worried.

"What is it?"

"Keep going."

Thessia listened for she was out of her element, she no longer felt her secure place in the woods. She felt she had walked into something foreign, something that was more alive than her precious trees. The rocks had formed a sort of tunnel that was only half filled with water, though the water itself was crystal clear. She could see exactly where she was stepping and made a note not to step on the clear crystals that had formed there as well above her head. The crystals had a rainbow reflection on the black rock, some were big while others were barely forming. The water began to rise, and it wasn't long before she needed to stand on the tips of her toes to keep her head above the water.

"Take a deep breath and follow me, we won't have to swim that long."

"What? I'm not going in there? I don't even know where there is!"

"Do you trust me?"

Thessia rolled her eyes at Graham, but he was dead serious.

"Of course I trust you."

"Then stop being scared and come with me."

He dove and before she could think about it she dove with him. The water was still clear, so seeing him proved to be no problem. She was also a proficient swimmer, so she kept a good pace but something about exploring this area seemed troubling to her. She didn't belong here, not really.

She came up slightly gasping for air, the swim was longer than she had anticipated and the panic she had begun to feel was slowly going away. She pulled herself up and saw a vast cave with vines growing from top to bottom. The dirt here was softer, richer than anywhere else she had ever seen. She felt the walls of hardened rock and earth, it was no longer cold. She let her toes wiggle in the dirt, nothing had ever been more beautiful. She turned to see Graham, leaning slyly with a look of pure relief on his face… this made her felt slightly panicked. She had meant to walk towards him when she felt her toe wiggle against something hard. She looked down, saw the metal shine underneath the wet dirt. She bent down and as she began to dig it up it took shape… this was a horseshoe. Odd, for a horseshoe to find its way down to this cave.

"I believe that one belonged to Pegasus, though you gave it as a gift to a certain Shepard. I'm not sure how you came to have it, originally."

Graham crouched beside her, the expression of confusion she wore amused him. Thessia noticed that the cave began to get brighter, and for the first time she looked up and she saw the sky.

"Where are we?"

"Well, that would be the wishing well." Thessia rose up quickly, this couldn't possibly be a good thing.

"Graham, we've been here all night."

Thessia began to see the shape of trees and sky and clouds. The water here, the water from the fall, everything was all connected. She looked down at the horseshoe… it felt like it wanted to speak to her. She began to feel the vibrations on the web, a dark metal string instead of the usual silver ones.

"We should go."

Thessia began to move down towards the water but stopped when she saw Graham sit down.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the end of the line for me. You found… that." Graham pointed at the horseshoe, it was old and beat up but he was sure it was hers all the same.

"This? What is this?"

"Looks a bit antique… eh, why should Gold have all the vintage stuff?"

"Graham this isn't funny, we should get going."

Graham took a deep breath, he couldn't help but think how comfortable he was wearing his furs and cloth. He would never willingly wear a tie ever again.

"This is the end for me, love. You don't need me anymore."

"The hell I don't!."

Thessia ran towards him and kissed Graham with all her might. He had a tear, small and lonely, run down his cheek. Everything she did hurt him, even loving him. They looked into each other's eyes when a quick forceful wind swept through, making both their hair twirl.

Thessia jumped back, her eyes were wide and wild. Her memories came flooding back, like a river that had been forced back one too many times. She recoiled from his touch, the huntsman was supposed to leave. No, it was Graham and he was dead. No, he wasn't quite dead. No, Regina destroyed his heart…

"Oh you silly ass!"

She ran and hugged Graham, laughing and crying.

"Emma did it! She did it! She broke the curse!"

"You remember? Tinker Bell?"

"Yes, it's me Huntsman. Powerless, minus wings, and utterly angry me!"

Thessia moved her hand and felt the horseshoe, she froze with a smile.

"You sly genius you! How did you know where to find this."

"Give me some credit, I was an excellent Huntsman and not everything I hunted was strictly alive."

Thessia kissed him, and for the first time that night he kissed her back the way he always wanted to.

"You have to go now-"

"No, no nothing has changed. Okay, everything changed but not us. Please, don't go. Don't leave me Graham."

"It hurts Thess, just being here hurts. You know what has happened, you know all of it. You can protect yourself now, at the very least you can hit someone over the head with that horseshoe."

Thessia shook her head, nothing made all that much sense. But she loved him, that had always made sense to her.

"I can bring you back, I can find a way… please."

"No Tink, I'm done. She took my heart… but I loved you. I died, always loving you. That's enough for me, now it has to be enough for you."

"I know magic, please just give me a chance. Nothing is ever lost, I can do this! Let me do this!"

Thessia wasn't sure if he was talking, all she heard were her own words. Begging him, pleading with him to stay. He was tired, she understood that but he had come all this way… he just needed to hold on a little longer.

"I have to go pixie… I feel it. There is more of our world in this land, and our world never had ghosts."

He turned her face towards him, cupping her chin for a frantic kiss. She held on to him, felt the fur over his left shoulder, took his hand within hers. She held him there, tears rolling down her face as she willed him to stay. But soon his grip on her waist began to soften, and hard as she tried to hold him he began to disappear.

She opened her eyes, and the dark blue eyes began to loose its color, his skin began to blend with the walls of the cave.

"No, no no no no!"

Thessia tried to snatch his hand, but it only felt like pressurized air. She didn't stop and she hated how blurry the tears were making her vision.

"No! Graham I love you! Please come back! Come back…"

Thessia fell to her knees, grabbing fists full of dirt where the imprints of his boots were. She kept whispering those two words, _'come back.'_ Her voice was hoarse and her throat was raw but she didn't care. _Come back_. She remained on her knees, looking at his footprints. _Come back._ She rubbed the dirt between her fingers, tears falling heavy as it mixed with the soil. _Come back_. Her heart began to race, she was trying desperately to feel that string, the one that belonged to Graham. _Come back_. There were no vibrations, no silvery bells, nothing. It was a void. _Come back_ He promised he wouldn't leave. _Come back_. He promised he wouldn't… _Come back_. He promised. _Come back._

Something fell in the water, she didn't see it, but she heard it and felt the little splash. She also heard two voices, but they were too feint to recognize. She started to look up when the wind blew her back. She covered her face, shielding her eyes from water and dirt. When she ventured on opening them she was faced with a thick purple haze that moved around her before it engulfed her. She inhaled it gladly, Graham would need not worry about her. He wasn't coming back, he was gone. She had to focus on something else, something she could do. _Oh_ she thought, _I can kill that bitch of a Queen._

She smiled, her sorrow had become replaced with fear and then revenge. All she could think to herself were two simple words _come back._

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! End of season 1, on to season 2! I struggled with this ending, I really did because I love Graham so much. I wanted so much to bring him back, find a way, anything to get him to be alive again. Alas, I could not deviate so much from the show I love. Fear not, the time Thessia had longed for was given to her. He died in her arms at the end and though it had been infinitely more painful than a heart attack (for Thess) Graham was right (like always). You will see much more of her past, find how she came to be who she is... which at the very least is complicated. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who has Fav'd, Followed, and Reviewed. I hope you've enjoyed Thess thus far, but as you well know the stakes get raised, the magical claws come out, and hell has no fury like a woman's wrath. I'd love to hear what you think, likes or dislikes. I will continue season 2 shortly! Most importantly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS!_**


	14. Damaged

**Damaged**

* * *

Thessia Bells felt stuck, literally fixed in the small cave that was hidden under a well. She raised her brow, something very magical stuck in a non-magical world. Or at least that was what it had previously been, but not anymore it would seem. Thessia stuck her palm out in front of her and the now empty glass vial that had been dropped into the well jumped in her hand. She examined it, twisting and turning it in her hands. It smelled familiar, like the sea, but even more than that, it smelled like home. She heard Mr. Gold, clear as day, and her skin crawled. _Oh Bell, don't worry. I won't give him the chance to kill her._ Memories of two lives flooded her mind, it was so difficult to keep memories separated. She had to put her hands on her head to control herself. She grabbed her necklace, the emerald leaf was scorching hot. It was time to go.

She took one last look around the cave, hoping beyond hope that Graham would come back. He was right, the thing he loved, Tinker Bell, didn't love him the same way. But she wasn't just Tinker Bell anymore, she was Thessia Bells too… and Thessia Bells loved him very much. Both would kill the Queen slowly, make her pay for everything she did to Graham in this land and the last. Thessia dove into the water, following it back to the waterfall. It was exhilarating and probably the closest she would get to flying in this land.

Thessia climbed out of the water and walked straight towards the town. The clock showed it was 8:20 in the morning. She walked down the middle of the street, wet and without shoes, as various people stared. Did they recognize her? She couldn't care, all she kept thinking about was ripping Regina's pretty head off and kicking it into wonderland. She made her way towards the Mayor's home only to see a crowd, though judging by their tempers it was more like a mob. How classic.

"You're not my Prince."

"Who are you Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well my business is making sure this Town doesn't go to hell. So whether or not I'm your _Prince_ isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

Thessia smiled, he was just so dashing. Her smile turned into a frown.

"And Regina's _death_ won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up, for her safety… and more importantly for ours."

"I think Whale, whoever he might be, is right. You are most definitely not my Princess, no more than that witch is my Queen. You might have heard, we live in the land of democracy and freedom, home of the brave and all that." Everyone turned to Thessia who smiled as she made her way towards the front of the party.

"Thess, Snow and her Prince are right." Archie put his hand out to grab her but came up short when she focused her gaze directly on him.

"Be careful Hopper, that's Tinker Bell you're talking to. The wicked fairy of the… well you were pretty much wicked everywhere, weren't you Miss Bells?" Regina narrowed her dark eyes at her.

"That's not what she is!" David's voice stirred something inside Thess, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from Regina's stupid smile.

"Since when has Tinker Bell been a wicked _or _scary for that matter?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret and back at Thessia.

"Emma, the story you know isn't quite what happened."

Thessia felt as if she were submerged in water again, everyone's voice was muffled and she couldn't focus on the words. Her sights were set on Regina, everyone else faded as she moved closer towards her mark. The mob had pushed forward, making Thessia now lead. Regina smiled as she saw David, Snow, and Emma create a perimeter around her.

"Stop right there Thess, I don't want to hurt you." Emma placed herself directly in front of Thessia.

"Move." Thessia ordered Emma though she still did not take her gaze from Regina. Emma was going to speak but before she could take a breath Thessia flung her towards the other side of the yard with a motion of her wrist. The leaf on her necklace glowed, as if the sun was directly reflecting its rays off of it. Everyone moved quickly then, like a pistol had gone off to start a race. Whale leaped towards Regina but David intercepted. Others pushed forward as Ruby and Granny tried to hold them back.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter again!" Snow White jumped in front of Thessia, and for the first time she looked at someone other than Regina. Snow White.

* * *

"_Leave my kingdom, and _never_ return." Snow White ordered Tinker Bell, something she didn't take very kindly._

"_Hmm, interesting that you should say that while James isn't here."_

"_He is none of your concern, not anymore."_

"_Careful Princess, you might start to sound like a jealous green eyed cat… well you do have the green eyes."_

_Tinker Bell laughed as she saw Snow raise her brow. She took a seat on his throne, she could still smell his scent. She was happy, despite everything, that James was now a king._

"_Sure, you could make this about jealousy, but we both know it has _nothing _to do with that."_

"_I helped take back this little kingdom, is this appreciation I get for all my hard efforts?"_

"_I believe I ordered you to leave-"_

"_And I wasn't finished!"_

_Tinker Bell stood up as she raised her voice at the Snow who took a quick step back but raised her hand to stop the guards. Tinker Bell paused to control her temper, the truth was she didn't want to hurt Snow, despite what an insufferable do-gooder she was._

"_I've been banished before, it didn't quite stick. But I will leave, since I see I cause you such… _discomfort_. I will say this, everything you have, this kingdom, the Queen rotting in a cell, _everything _is because of Prince James. The moment you leave him, betray him, so much as hurt him… well Princess you would do well to steer clear of me."_

_Tinker Bell had walked up to Snow, leaving nothing open for interpretation. Snow nodded, sure that nothing could ever drive her and James apart. Sure that she would die, had died in order to spare him once before. Tinker Bell was aware of the whole story, and for that she actually liked Snow. James had chosen well, if only she had a less evil step-mother. What a pity for that._

_Snow turned to see Tinker Bell walk out of the room with great authority. She had no lands, was not royalty, yet still was treated as such. She appreciated her loyalty to James, she might have even liked her if she wasn't… well if she wasn't what she was. She moved like a predator, feline in nature with no shoes and barley any clothes. She glowed a subtle golden color, but the glow was more luminescent when she turned into her human form, which was slightly shorter than Snow herself. Snow breathed a sigh of relief when the pixie was no longer in her sight. It was better this way, James would just have to accept her decree, even if Tinker Bell didn't abide to it._

* * *

The memory struck Thessia like she had been dipped in icy water. She looked at Snow, who was still yelling at her though Thess had stopped listening. Emma was back on her feet, rushing over towards Snow and Thessia but there were several people in the way.

"Can you really call her _your_ daughter when all you did was give birth to her? I think that would make you more of a DNA donor than an actual _mother_."

Thessia smiled cruelly as she saw Snow's face faltered and her eyes begin to tear. She would have enjoyed the moment more had she not heard Regina's laughter as she hid behind a pillar. Thessia gave her an I'll-deal-with-you-later look. She took a step closer to Snow, fixing the button on her nice oatmeal coat. Snow attempted to move, but Thessia had frozen her without so much as lifting a finger. She leaned in to whisper in Snow's very reluctant ear.

"I told you what would happen if you hurt him…"

Snow struggled against the spell, but that was useless. Thessia smiled at all the possibilities, she could kill Snow easily. She liked that idea, a clean break to her neck and she wouldn't even really suffer.

"Stay away from her or I will shoot you."

"Well if it isn't the protector. I think your part here is done, your services are no longer needed."

Thessia waved the gun out of her hands and frowned, it really wasn't fair to pit magic against this world. She looked at Emma and could practically see her plan of attack, it was like a gazelle fighting a lion even though it was being served as dinner. It was admirable, she must have gotten that from James… James.

Thessia felt something stir, something that told her what she was doing was very wrong. She knew she was doing bad, she knew that she didn't want to hurt anyone, but when Emma yelled as she threw a punch towards Thessia that knowledge went away very quickly.

Thessia grabbed Emma's forearm and bent down towards the floor. She brought her right leg up behind her and kicked Emma in the face in one fluid motion. Emma pulled herself out of Thessia's grip, wide eyed that she could even do that.

"No Thessia, please don't hurt her. Don't hurt my mom."

Henry's voice shook Thessia out of the fight and in to the current situation. Again, those feeling of guilt for her behavior rose and she paused as she found herself caught in Henry's gaze. He was scared, he was scared of her. She felt frozen, but her body continued to deflect Emma's advances. Emma punched and Thessia quickly moved out of the way, Emma kicked and Thess ducked. It took Emma four attempts to successfully connect with a right kick to the ribs. Unbeknown to her, Thessia had managed to stop. Snow was released, she wasn't going to continue… but then she got kicked and the pain seared her mind.

Snow grabbed her from behind in an attempt to subdue her and that was a mistake. Thessia magically sent a pulse through her body, instantly throwing back anyone who was near her. Snow White flew back towards the Mayor's door and Emma fell onto the crowd with a groan. Everyone was pushed back to varying degrees, everyone except Henry. He was the only one who stood unharmed. She turned her sights on Regina again, and was happy to see her smile had faded into genuine worry. Thessia could hear her heart beat thumping in her ears, like the sound of war drums.

Thessia gracefully appeared face to face with Regina who stood bravely still. Her eyes however, betrayed her fear and it was Thessia's turn to smile. Dr. Whale also made his way forward but stopped short when Thessia paralyzed him.

"I can help you, she ruined my life too."

"You're a purely selfish thing, aren't you? I'm not doing this because of the curse."

"Then why you little insect?"

Thessia slapped the Queen with the back of her hand so quickly nobody had realized until they saw her head turn and a red mark appeared on her cheek.

"You will remember your manners, Mayor." Thessia put her hand on her chest, slowly digging her fingers in her skin and Regina yelled in pain. "I want you to know that you owe me a heart, and I want yours. That way you know _exactly_ what Graham felt you sadistic fucking bitch."

"Graham? She killed Graham?" Snow had to pause at the news and she saw Emma freeze, she knew the truth about that, it seemed.

"Stop this, Tink please. You're hurting my family."

David whispered this in her ear as he grabbed Thessia in a bear hug. She struggled and screamed at being interrupted from causing Regina pain. She felt his arms around hers and somewhere in the recess of her mind she felt as if she had just woken up. David motioned everyone back, including Snow and Emma who were going to try and assist in restraining her. He felt it, the connection they always had, it felt like a jolt pass through his body. She felt it too, and it made her able to submit to him. Thessia spun around and came face to face with his blue eyes looking deeply into hers.

Thessia was still angry, her magic demanded to be unleashed on him but a part of Thessia's mind was able to fight the urge. Instead, she flowed the magic internally and it sent her to her knees in pain. He held on to her, holding her, whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. Thessia felt herself go limp when the pain stopped, but she would rather kill herself than hurt David. She could never do that, not to him.

_Tinker Bell flew past the blue fairy without a second glance, which was probably a good thing since she hated Tink. The room was full of people, all looking at her with fear in their eyes. She tried to be above it all, which of course she wasn't, but she would rather die than show it. Past the soldiers and flowers, through the large hallway and into the private study… there stood one of the most charismatic men she had ever met._

"_Tinker Bell." He said relieved as he put the piece of parchment on the desk. Tinker Bell spelled herself to grow, slowly her legs extended to touch the floor delicately. Her clothes hung tight around her body, sheer and natural. Effortlessly her finger closed the door behind her and he noticed the markings that twirled up over her exposed shoulder and through her collar bone. She was smiling, her blue eyes glowing with magic he had never understood. Her skin illuminated deep gold as he ran to embrace her._

_The Prince became overwhelmed by the smell of lavender and sunshine as he instinctively put his hand in her tangled blonde hair. He looked at her almond eyes, her pouty lips, and delicate nose. She noticed his stare, looked up at him with her young and innocent smile. He backed away quickly, Tinker Bell looked young but he knew the truth… she wasn't always what she appeared to be._

* * *

_"You called, and here I am, Richard." Tinker Bell licked her slips seductively as she moved closer to him._

"_My name is James." The Prince said sternly as Tinker Bell narrowed her eyes teasingly._

"_I met the real James, you are a better man. You shouldn't hide it, Richard." She sighed, bringing her hand up to close his face but not close enough to touch him._

"_You've met a lot of people, I've heard." James looked at her feet, bare and on the tip of her toes… anything to hide the resentment that still crept into his tone._

"_I have, _met _many… but you were always my favorite." Tinker Bell said, wishing more than anything to feel his warm skin… but she couldn't, not without his permission… not without him wanting her to. As if he read her mind he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his check… his lips. Her touch left a golden luminescent trail that slowly spread across his face and then disappeared. He kissed her hand gently, her magic seeped into him making him feel as he did when he was young._

"_Hey, that's enough… James!" Tinker Bell pulled herself back gracefully and crossed her legs seductively on his desk. James took a deep breath as he stepped back towards the window and felt the cool breeze slash his face. _

"_I'm sorry, I forgot how… how much…" James looked down, flustered and ashamed for still feeling this towards her. It had been so long that he thought he was sure it wouldn't resurface. He was wrong, as usual Snow was right._

"_Do not feel guilty Shepard, we loved each other." Tinker Bell said with a wicked smirk and bit her lip as she added, "many times." James looked at her offended before they both began laughing hysterically. It wasn't long before their laughter turned sour and Tinker Bell stood up from the desk. _

"_We all have our true love, that is the way we are made… but we aren't all lucky enough to meet them in this life, and sometimes we even lose them… we can still love though, and that's okay. You've done nothing wrong, you silly ass." _

"_Then why does it feel like I'm being dishonest to Snow? Why does it feel like she was right to beg me not to call on you?" James asked like a little boy confused._

"_You mean Snow dislikes me?" Tinker Bell asked with feigned surprise. They both smiled at her carelessness. _

"_Snow hasn't claimed your love your entire life, the first half was mine. Though technicalities have not always been her thing, huh? I can't help but remember how I had been banished from this kingdom." Tinker Bell stepped close, closer than she thought he would ever allow. She could feel his breath on her face, slightly spiking as she touched his chest. It was as if he was 18 again, a humble Shepard who simply wanted to enjoy everything life had to offer and help his parents with their farm. _

"_So have you never met your love? Or did you lose him?" James spoke rougher than he meant to and Tinker Bell's eyes glowed darker as her face flushed serious._

"_Oh, that is not a story I wish to tell… I've actually never been much of a story teller, or so I was told… I much rather live the story, I suppose." Tinker Bell looked down, letting the tear spill on the floor and evaporate into wisps of smoke. _

"_Who was he?" James asked as he put his hand on her shoulder, instantly feeling the heat from her body._

"_Hmm, you are much too smart my Prince. But what _we_ had, what we will always have… not that or Snow can touch it, it's just how we are made." Tinker Bell said sadly as she moved around the desk and sat across from him. _

"_I don't think what we had could ever compare, Tink. Not to what I have with Snow" James said unable to stop himself from moving around the desk and closer to her. Snow had ruled his existence since she stole from him all that time ago, once you knew true love, nothing could ever compare._

"_No, it can't… but it's pretty damn close." Tinker Bell said as she felt the familiar electric charge that burned between them._

"_What is pretty close?" Snow White walked in taken aback by seeing Tinker Bell. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were here already."_

"_That's a lie, your dwarfs told you as soon as I arrived." Tinker Bell turned over her right shoulder and smiled slyly as James straightened up and cleared his throat. Way to keep it cool._

"_Snow, I told you I would speak to her alone." James instructed, somewhat nervously. Snow White looked at the wild creature that made the whole room glow. Her eyes were almond and narrowed, like a lion and she looked just as dangerous._

"_I was worried." Snow white said stubbornly as she walked into the room and Tinker Bell raised a brow. She stood up gracefully and walked slowly towards Snow, seductively putting one foot in front of the other._

"_You know, I still don't understand the nickname… I guess it's just not what I expected from the woman they call the fairest of them all. They must mean your kindness." Tinker Bell said as she looked at the Princess up and down, her pretty brown curls cascading down her back. Still, Snow White stood her ground, defiance on her face._

"_She is, Tink. She's my true love." James said staying frozen to the ground as Tinker Bell turned to give him a tamed smile and a wink. She would behave._

"_She has guts, but then again that is what it takes to stand up to the Queen. I assume she has something to do with this unexpected, but very welcome call." Tinker Bell said as she quickly tapped Snow White's nose. "Told you banishing me just doesn't stick." _

_Tinker Bell then turned to touch the objects around the room. Snow White walked towards James and Tinker Bell turned to give her a menacing look as she shook her finger from side to side. Her golden glow turned green and James quickly moved away from Snow. Tinker Bell instantly smiled and went back to normal._

"_You haven't even told her? What have you two been talking about?" Snow White said with a frown on her face, this seemed to amuse Tinker Bell._

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Well too bad. What is it that you want, my friend?" Tinker Bell looked at James with a smirk that simply irked Snow White to no end._

"_The Queen is planning a curse, a curse that will affect all the lands and we have to stop her. We know the child-" James began not wasting time._

"_Our child." Snow White interrupted as she looked straight at Tinker Bell._

"_She's a stickler for details, isn't she? Bet you need to clean everything till it's spotless, huh?" Tinker Bell said as she giggled at her obvious jealousy._

"_She will be the savior, and we need to help her. I need you, Tink." James said honestly, jealous wife be damned. It was the first time Tinker Bell looked serious, and Snow tried to be grateful for that, James and this creature had a bond Snow White didn't truly understand. She kept her tongue still, after all this was one pixie and she had lived with seven dwarfs at one point. Then again, she never had this type of chemistry with any of them._

"_Who told you this?" Tinker Bell frowned._

"_Rumplestiltskin." James answered embarrassed. He knew she wouldn't like this._

"_What?!" Tinker Bell yelled in anger._

"_It was me, I wanted- I needed to know." Snow took responsibility, understanding why James had been so against her idea._

"_Then you are an idiot. Defeating the Queen, taking back your throne, all that we sacrificed going to war with her and King George, that was all for not? Use your head you fools, that creature is filth, evil, and far worse than the Queen." Tinker Bell stomped as she came closer to the pair._

"_Some say the same about you." Snow White raised a brow and James ran to shield her with his body. She regretted it because Tinker Bell took full advantage of the situation as she pressed her body against James, placing her hands on his chest with a sly smile._

"_That is the first and last time you will ever compare me to that thing." Tinker Bell pulled her attention from James and gritted her teeth as she spoke to Snow. She looked at James again, playing with his shirt and didn't leave until she wore a satisfied smile. Snow frowned, James' reaction did not go unnoticed._

"_Tinker Bell, please she didn't mean it." James said as soon as he was able to clear his head._

"_No, and that is the only reason she isn't dead. That and your child in her belly." Tinker Bell said as she went to sit on the desk with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap._

"_So will you help?" James asked, again not realizing he was moving closer to her._

"_Yes, I will try. My price is simple-" _

"_You have a price?!" Snow growled._

"_Of course I do, I'm honest that way… which is more than I can say for that blue fairy you like to keep around. I have no doubt that nasty thing had one as well, which your wife surely paid." Tinker Bell said with a raised brow before she continued. "You may never go to that filth in the cell, no matter how desperate you may become… and I want something from Richard, I mean James." _

"_Name it." James said with a relieved smile._

"_No, not yet. But when you have it, I will ask." Tinkerbell said with a smile as she jumped off the desk gingerly._

"_That's it, you're leaving?" Snow asked confused._

"_Yes, I have a magical tree to see about." Tinkerbell absently smoothed out her very short dress._

"_A tree?" Snow was lost to Tinker Bell's plan and it frustrated her._

"_You are just full of questions. One would think they would learn to keep their mouth shut." Tinker Bell narrowed her eyes as Snow looked defensive, clearly the reference to Regina was not lost on her. _

"_And yes, trees and water are the most powerful items in the land. I will return shortly, and I'm taking the blue one." Tinker Bell said and quickly hugged James as she smiled wickedly at Snow, savoring the anger creeping into her eyes. In a flash she became her small pixie self and flew out of the window with a giggle loud enough for them to hear. James went to the window, looking at the small golden firefly twirling through the air. He had missed her more than he realized._

* * *

Thessia's mind cleared, and it was as if she was awake for the first time all day. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and hugged David desperately.

"I am so sorry, David." She whispered and he hugged her back in pure delight as he heard her words.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself. It's okay."

David slowly picked her up so that she was standing on her own two feet. Her face was pale but other than that she simply looked tired. Archie came forward and Thessia moved to hug him, also asking his forgiveness. Snow White returned to David's side and Thessia looked at her with apologetic eyes, though she couldn't bring herself to say the words aloud. Emma came to stand next to her mother, looking at Thessia wearily.

"I'm sorry Emma, here let me." Emma recoiled from Thessia's hand and they both looked at David. He nodded at Emma, as a father would to encourage their child not to be frightened. Snow looked mortified at David's nod, turning her not so friendly stare towards the woman who had hurt her child. Thessia slowly put her hand over Emma's broken lip and let the magic heal her. "I'm really sorry, this wasn't like me. I feel everything… everything is different."

Thessia turned to see Henry looking at her with widened eyes, scared.

"Henry I am so sorry. I would never hurt you."

"I know, but you hurt everyone else. I thought fairies didn't have magic here?"

Henry turned his attention to Mother Superior, who looked at Thessia very unenthusiastically. Old feelings came rushing back, but they were now mixed with new ones.

"We fairies, the sisters of the nunnery… we are not like Thessia. We have our magic through wands, through fairy dust. Regina and Mr. Gold wield magic, but Thessia _is _magic. She was fairy dust, she is… different."

Mother Superior looked uncomfortable even speaking about Thess. A world away from home and she was still xenophobic. The blue fairy met her gaze reluctantly, unsure of what she would become here.

"Unfortunately, that amazing book of yours does not hold all the answers. We are all very grateful to Snow for giving that to you. And I can't thank you enough for what your family has done for us." Thessia looked at each of them in turn, she had to struggle to focus on what she was saying but she was sure that she could stay in control.

"But Regina has a lot to pay for, Graham and everyone else you have hurt. I feel the curse lingering on Henry, it smells like… apples." Thessia glared at Regina who had the courtesy of looking down.

"I understand that you are Sheriff, but when the time comes to decide what to do with that witch, I want a seat at that meeting. You guys obviously botched the last one… and that's all on you Snow."

Thessia turned away from the sullen mob, leaving them to their devices. She couldn't risk losing control again with Regina, leaving was the only viable solution.

Thessia awoke startled in her room as she did not instantly recognize her apartment. She jumped off the bed, feeling her clothes weighing her down for the first time. She threw off her jacket and jeans instantly feeling less constricted. She went into the shower, replaying what had happened only a few hours ago. She let her mind wander through the past, her time in the orphanage, her time at school, her interview for her job… all of it a lie. False memories implanted by Regina, memories that never occurred.

But there were memories that did take place, memories that had been real and decisions that had been hers. Thessia let the hot water fall on her head and slid down her back as she put her hands flat on the tile. Slowly breathing in and out she thought of Graham, of her friendship with Archie, the night she went out with Ruby and Ella, even her short friendship with David.

She took a deep breath as she wandered through her closet, everything was so restraining and restrictive. Skinny jeans, belts, jackets, socks, shoes- all made to confine her! Thessia tried her magic to fabricate the sheer outfit she had loved. Over and over again she tried until she turned red from frustration. She could fling a full grown woman down a lawn but she couldn't make an outfit. Thessia growled as she impulsively grabbed her shoes and threw them against the wall. When she ran out of shoes she began with her jeans and then her hangars until her closet was empty and her room looked like a murder scene- and the victims were clothes and shoes.

She immediately began to pick everything up as her tears began to stream down her face. She picked up shoe by shoe until the shoes began to fall from her arms. By the second falling shoe she let herself fall with them on the floor. Thessia began to try and pull herself together, where was this all coming from? She was sure that a wardrobe had never produced such a breakdown in all the history of wardrobes.

Thessia brought her knees up to her face, she was having a tantrum. That was it, just a silly dramatic episode that would subside as soon as she got a grip on herself. She dug her nails into her legs as she continued to breathe in and out. She could get through this, she could manage this. She had no choice.

* * *

_Tinker Bell stretched her wings slowly, since becoming a farmer's daughter she had been feeling stifled. She held her breath as she shrank back to her a more aerodynamic size. She quickly shot up into the air like a firework, meeting the force of the wind with a delightful laugh. Through the air she zoomed about, until she saw a handsome Shepard sneaking across the farm borders._

_Tinker Bell flew to her home as fast as she could, but there was only enough time to pull herself under the covers as she spelled herself to grow. A trail of fairy dust seeped into the covers of her bed, it looked like sand dust to the untrained eye._

_He tapped on her window, slowly at first and then impatiently as time went on. He could see her sleeping through the window and with a small stick was able to latch it open. He instantly felt a wave of guilt, this was wrong and it would ruin Tink if they were to catch him here. He was just about to leave when she turned to see him with a smirk on her face. _

"_You forget, this is my home. Yours is right next door, just go back exactly the way you came and I'm sure you will find it."_

_Tink kept herself under the blankets as she sat cross legged. He chuckled with her and after a moment's pause he jumped inside her room. _

"_Oh my, what would the towns people think?"_

"_I really don't care, you don't either."_

_Tinker Bell feigned offense as her hair spilled over her shoulders. She wasn't coy, and neither was he. _

"_What are you doing here, really?"_

"_I wanted to see you, I know I shouldn't be here and if you ask me to I will leave but…"_

_He moved to beside her, kneeling by her bed since he dared not sit on it. He grabbed her hand, keeping his eyes on her for any hint of disapproval._

"_I wouldn't Shepard, you know that too."_

"_My name is Richard, after my father. I know you knew that but all the same, I felt like I had to officially say it." _

_Tink gave a smirk as she rolled her eyes at his properness, was he not after all, a farmer? _

"_You are mad, utterly mad." _

_Tinker Bell slipped her hand out of his and touched his cheek, his eyes lit up. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he grabbed her hand again and kissed it._

"_No, Tink… you make me feel… free."_

_Richard rose up and kissed her passionately on her lips, his heart beating out of his chest when she kissed him back. He tangled one hand in her hair as the other cupped her chin, every second the smell of lavender and sunshine became more intoxicating._

"_I am coming tomorrow, soon as the sun rises and asking for your hand in marriage."_

_Richard looked at the beautiful creature with eyes so blue they seemed to be made of crystals. What he saw in them wiped away his smile._

"_But… you don't even know me. Can you even say that you love me?"_

"_I don't understand, I thought you would be happy. I thought you wanted-"_

"_Marriage? Why because I am a woman? You think my lifelong dream is to get married to a man so that what? I can cook dinner for him, have his children, and clean the house? No, that's not what I want and you would do well to remember that I am no minority in thinking this way."_

"_That's not what I meant-"_

"_I know what you meant! And it is, because you are simply old fashioned."_

"_When did that become a bad thing?"_

_"I never said it was. It's actually quite quaint."_

_"Well good."_

_"Glad that is settled."_

_They both looked at the other stubbornly, and now they were refusing to blink. It was Tink who broke into a smile first, but it was Richard that leaned in for the kiss. _

_"I just want to have fun, you do know what _fun_ is Shepard?"_

_"I do. But I wouldn't mind spending every minute with you for the rest of my life."_

_"Oh, how sweet. But please do ask me to marry you when you feel like you _cannot _live the rest of your life without me. When you feel that, then you may ask me again and I will gladly accept."_

_Richard nodded as he kissed her once more, he didn't understand exactly what she meant but knew that all he wanted was to be near her. Anything could happen, so long as he was with her._

"_What if I give you no choice? What if my parents and I barge into your home demanding that you wed me?"_

"_First of all, that is ridiculous. Secondly, we always have a choice. _Everything_ comes at a price, even kindness though you may not understand that. But our choice… that is the one free thing in this world because the consequences aren't paid, they are given. You, my dear Shepard, you will always have a choice."_

* * *

Thessia was pulled out of her reverie when she jumped up only to fall down again. She growled, not having wings was arguably the worse stipulation of the wretched curse- though she was sure others would disagree. She focused when the lights began to turn off and on as the ground began to shake. Earthquake? No it felt different… _Ugh EVERYTHING_ _feels different!_

Thessia got up and made it to the window without stumbling again, having such a big body was natural, yet it took some getting used to. The winds picked up every bit of trash and moved it across the town- all of which would be perfectly natural had the flashing lights not been in exact sync with the wind…

Thessia gave a quick look around the room, grabbing a white lace dress that cinched slightly above her waist and fell loosely just above her knees. The first matching pair of shoes happened to be some brown rustic booties that went just above her ankle, so she slipped those on without any hesitation. The dress was a v-neck, that had lace straps but was otherwise bare but she didn't remember to put on a jacket before she ran out the door to follow the strange flicker of lights.

It turned out she didn't quite need a jacket though it was freezing outside. She sighed to herself, at least that didn't change. The flicker of lights and gusts of wind subsided and Thessia was at a loss. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that would explain such a powerful resistance from nature. Nothing caught her eye, except a thin and pretty brunette walking briskly down the street. Thessia hid, keeping a watchful eye on the stranger until she was close enough to identify. It was Belle.

Thessia looked down, she was friends with Belle… had been long before the giants stormed her town. By the time Thessia came out of hiding Belle had walked out of reach and into to the darkness of the streets. Thess tilted her head as she wondered where that girl would be going. It was then that something struck her, it didn't matter where she was going. What mattered is where she was coming from… and that was Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

Thessia quickly made her way towards the familiar shop and it occurred to her that the last time she had stepped foot in that place was when she recovered her keys and Graham's jacket. The memory made her angry, she walked faster.

"I'm closed."

"I don't care."

Thessia pushed him against the wall, breaking his shelves and a couple of antiques. He groaned as she let him drop and flung him against the wall again.

"I was wondering when you would decide to pay me a visit."

Mr. Gold laughed his very old and familiar laugh and Thessia made his head bang backwards on the wall as she held him there with her magic.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew the whole time. I keep combing over our last conversation, and the hints you dropped… you wanted me to know that_ you_ knew. Except why not just simply tell me?"

"And ruin the fun? I think-"

Thessia let him drop to the floor, kicking his cane well away from him.

"I knew someone who carried a staff once, it had the head of a snake. Since then well, I just don't like them too much."

Mr. Gold spit out a bit of blood in Thessia's direction, just enough of a distraction to send a big empty wooden trunk that had carried a sword at the temperamental pixie. It smashed against her skin, breaking into small splinters though none of it penetrated her skin. She flew back on the floor, hitting the door with a thump.

"You think you can come into _my _store and kill me? You think I would just let that happen?"

Mr. Gold grabbed a wand and Thessia rose up on the door, her feet inches above the floor. She began choking, like she was being suffocated and her hands were paralyzed against her side.

"No I didn't… Too much of… a coward... That's why- she left."

Thessia fell down, choking in small gasps of air as Mr. Gold looked down at the floor. Thessia thanked the stars, she had struck a nerve.

"What do you know of her?"

"I know she was running in the opposite direction of this place. You seem to have that effect on people, don't you?"

"Where did she go?"

"You threaten me with that wand again and I swear I will kill you."

Thessia began to feel a very hot and familiar feeling wash over her. The buildup of magic that ran through her veins ready to explode out of her body in the most deadly of ways heated her skin. When she saw him put the wand down she tried to banish the magic, but it wouldn't go away.

"I've put it down." Mr. Gold said wearily as he felt the magic inside her continue to swell.

"I know. I'm trying!"

"You can't control it, can you? You aren't quite the same as you once were."

Mr. Gold seemed to be enjoying this bit of knowledge and she bit her lip till it bled to stop herself from killing him. Her breathing was ragged and her face felt like it was burning up but she managed to control it. As she thought of James, and the way he had held her, the things he had whispered she took control of her power.

"It's taking some practice. But you seem to be in control… not surprising is it? After all, it was you who made this curse."

Mr. Gold could not contain his yelp of pride, he seemed exactly like the creature she remembered.

"I want to know where Belle went. You were her friend, were you not?"

"I can see two things very clearly. One, is that you are responsible for this magic here and that you used said magic, which was in clear violation of the promise you swore to Belle. Second, I am her friend and although I don't know where she went I _hope_ with all my heart that she stays _far _away from you."

"If I were you, I would choose my next words carefully."

"Oh I have. So listen carefully, you have something that belongs to me. I'm here to take it back."

"Ah, I knew the story would stick with you deary."

"Give them to me, all three."

"Ah, but only one truly belongs to you. The other two are not for sale."

A gust of wind shattered the glass displays and sent papers flying everywhere. Mr. Gold did not look amused. The three blades trembled out of the debris and made its way towards Thessia.

"Oh that's good because I'm not paying."

Thessia turned and began walking through the door. She was weary of turning her back on Mr. Gold, but she needed to know. When she was at the frame of the door she turned to see Mr. Gold standing behind his desk, both hands on his staff.

"You chased me down for years, through Neverland and Agrabah and countless other lands. What's changed? Is it the name, Mr. Gold? You're still hungry for power, but it is incredibly unlike you to let me just walk away. Are you just weaker here, still a coward?"

"I AM NOT-" Mr. Gold refrained himself from losing his temper. After a deep breath he began to speak again. "Could a _coward_ have summoned a Wraith to kill Regina?"

Thessia took pause at what he was saying. The earthquakes earlier made sense now, and she smiled.

"Ah, that would explain everything… Belle, she found out." Thessia put the three blades on her waist as she took a holster brown leather belt from his shop. "She's overreacting Gold, Regina deserves a fate worse than death."

"Yes well, we will have to see how that turns out. What with her defenders there to rescue her."

Thessia froze as she took a step outside the shop, she turned to see his face. He wasn't bluffing.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Thessia ran down the street, looking for the signs of a wraith. She managed to follow the trail towards the Sheriff's station. As she walked in she knew there had been a fight there. She looked for traces of blood but instead found something she had not expected. In the Sheriff's office, placed on the coat hanger was a very familiar brown leather jacket. She carefully touched it, not sure if she was expecting it to bite her or disappear. It did neither, but it was here and not in her closet. Thessia took a deep breath, now was not the time to get sentimental over her last fight with Graham.

The ground began to shake again and Thessia ran out of the police department. She followed the gusts of winds and blinking lights, running down the street until she heard the screams. She ran inside just in time to witness Snow White jump into the mad hatters hat.

"Neither am I!."

David jumped across the border with every intention of going into the hat. Thessia ran in and closed the portal with a quick motion of her hand. David fell belly first with nothing but a hat to break his fall.

"No."

David whispered as he raised to his knees, looking at the hat with such sorrow. Thessia jumped beside him, wanting to hug him or speak but the words wouldn't come out. He looked at Regina, anger coloring his face and it occurred to Thessia that he didn't know it was her that closed the portal. He stood up, completely ignoring Thessia's existence… but then again he stood right between her and Regina so maybe he wasn't.

"Where are they?!"

"I have no idea."

"Are they dead?"

"The curse, it destroyed all the land."

"Are they DEAD?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I should kill you myself."

Thessia felt herself pulled back into a chair, vines closing her mouth and wrapping her ankles and wrists.

"Then what's stopping you?"

Regina pushed David into the wall, vines wrapping themselves around his body and neck. Thessia screamed but the vines wrapped themselves tighter.

"You think your some heroic Prince? Please, your nothing but the son of a shepard. I should have killed you when I could… and now I can."

David was gasping and Regina's words drove Thessia insane with anger. So much so that Thessia didn't realize the vines were also suffocating her too. Regina had magic, that was clear enough, but how? Thessia felt the blade at her side and it instinctively jumped into her hand. She began cutting the vines, but she wasn't fast enough and her oxyen was all but spent. She began to feel her eyes close, try as she might to flutter them open.

"Mom?"

Thessia opened her eyes again, Henry's voice shocked her into awareness. Regina unfocused her magic, and the vines gave enough slack to take in small gasps of air. She tried to keep cutting but she was too weak. The vines disappeared and both Thessia and David fell to the ground choking. Ruby came to see what she could do to help. Her eyes were wide with worry as she patted both David and Thess.

David helped Thessia up to her feet and she looked at him with sorrier than he would ever know. Ruby hugged Thessia, and she was happy to return it.

"Where will you go?"

"With me."

David turned towards Regina, stoic as he walked towards her and put a hand on Henry's shoulder. Thessia walked next to Ruby, giving Regina a mean glare but content to see that she as hurt by Henry walking away with them. She held Ruby's hand to stop herself from challenging the Queen again, from ending all of it with a flick of her blade. Evil was a contagious thing, it was like a black tar that stuck with whoever touched it regardless of intention.

"David, I am so sorry."

"Don't Tink, don't talk to me like they are dead."

David recoiled from her touch, tears still streaming down his face. Ruby grabbed Henry, taking him further up the street out of ear shot.

"That's not what I am saying!"

"Then tell me otherwise, tell me they are alive. Tink, please…"

Thessia threw herself in his embrace, caressing the back of his head and neck. She felt tears slip through her eyes, he was in such pain.

"You know I cannot lie to you. The truth is we don't know anything. That hat is a portal to many worlds and the Queen is not its rightful owner."

"So there is hope."

"Yes, so long as you have faith."

They whispered those words to each other, and she remembered what it was to love him. This whole day was held by memories of what was and questions for what will be. Did he feel the same? Did he remember any of his past that didn't involve Snow? She almost laughed aloud, of course he didn't. But he had a choice, faith is always a choice.


	15. Dont' Go

Don't Go

* * *

The wraith had left Storybrooke in ruins, the streets were broken and light posts were uprooted from the ground. Thessia walked around hoards of people as they gathered in front of City Hall with tents and stations for the helpless. Ruby seemed to be in charge of directing people where to go and Mother Superior was giving everyone blankets, a comfort lost when the wraith destroyed their homes.

"Archie, are you all right?"

"Thess, I was so worried. I am fine but how are you?"

"I am… adjusting. Where is David?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he dropped off Henry this morning."

They both looked around and every direction they turned held panicked faces.

"This is a mess Archie."

"I know, I'm offering my counseling services but I still feel so helpless. Everyone is so confused from the curse, from who they really are."

"But we _are_ who we are. You are no longer just the cricket of conscious, you are also Dr. Archie Hopper, my closest friend and as close to a father I have ever had. Or is that all gone now?"

Thessia shyly looked up at Archie, his eyes mirroring hers as tears began to fill them up. Archie didn't say anything, but he did hug Thessia harder than he had ever dared before.

Archie reflected on those words, and they were meaningful… powerful even. This curse was awful, but despite it something beautiful had blossomed. It led to friendships, kinships, new and deeper dynamics to already complicated or established bonds. If anything was obvious, it was that he had a lot of work ahead of him with the people in Storybrooke.

In fact, the amount of workload that was needed was indescribable. A weight everyone felt alongside their fear, rage, and disorientation. Thessia became overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people, she was never good at handling crowds back in her homeland, a trait that followed her here. She began to shy away despite her want to help, to be of use in such a chaotic time. There was also the matter of David, a worry that trumped all others at the moment. She turned her thoughts towards him, where could he be? She felt the buzzing in her mind, vibrations pulling her intuitions every which way. It was easier to identify those strings in the web when she had first felt them, but as it became less consuming she found it also became less clear. Magic didn't belong here, _she _didn't belong here… She frowned, a part of her questioned that belief.

"Thessia!"

"Well if it isn't my very own knight in shining armor! Henry, did I mention how grateful I am for your incredible courage?"

Henry ran to hug her, which was odd and Thessia was well aware. Henry wasn't an affectionate child, though he was quite open to receiving it. Still, he wasn't the type a kid that just gave his hugs freely. Perhaps Regina was to blame, but Emma wasn't the most receptive person either… In the end it didn't matter, Henry was Thessia's favorite child and perhaps that could be accounted by the fact that every "child" was about 28 years older than their actual age OR it was because Henry had the same blood as David, it was likely she would never know for sure.

"It was nothing, really it wasn't."

"Your looks make you a cute Prince, but being humble… that makes you extraordinary."

Henry looked down embarrassed as Thessia put her hands on his shoulders. She meant every word she said of course, but Henry had not thought about his position in the hierarchy. There was something to be said for democracy, but the characteristics of leadership and royalty should be one in the same. Thessia couldn't help but acknowledge that Henry's state of being had to do a lot with his mother, the one that actually raised him.

"Thessia, I'm glad you are here. We could really use more help."

Ruby came to hug Thessia and it wasn't like when Henry hugged her. It felt heavier, as if her touch thickened the air. Thessia smiled, she liked Ruby and although she was Snow's friend she was also loyal to David… a characteristic that Thessia thought highly of. Ruby was rather shy about asking, the times she had encountered Tinker Bell were always full of conflict… a conflict that always sprung between her and Snow and as Snow's friend she was bound to take her side.

But things were different now, and they were all on the same cursed boat. There had been 28 frozen years for them to be friends, and Ruby felt they truly were- now.

"Yeah I could tell. I'm sorry about… before. I know I… misbehaved."

"I think we all wanted to do what you did, and what you wanted to do but- we also knew it was wrong, and you came to your senses so no harm done."

Ruby grabbed Thessia's arms in comfort and it almost stopped Thessia's smile. She took a small step back, a numbness tingling in the back of her mind. She felt herself becoming overwhelmed, there was so much to do and everyone was scared. She took another step back, and this time Ruby turned towards her, confused at first and then she tilted her head. Her eyes went wide, sympathy shone through them as she gently nodded and went back about her business. Thessia was left feeling like she was submerged in water turning to ice. She never felt more like she didn't belong.

She felt the warmth of Henry's hand take hers, both unable to help in a sea of desperation. She looked at him, felt his misery as he moved his gaze over the endless faces. She squeezed his hand and he looked up to find a smile on her face.

"I think I know what we can do. Back in our land, water was one of the oldest types of magic, and though it isn't as magical here I think we should still give everyone some. Why don't you find some plastic cups? I will get water and we can hand it out, you know, be reassuring and what not. Here, we will set everything up in this table."

Henry beamed at the idea of being helpful and moved quickly. For a seemingly endless amount of time they handed water to passerby's and the volunteers. It seemed like such a miniscule thing to do but it brought a surprisingly amount of normalcy that people seemed to be anxious to feel.

When the water ran out in their station, Thessia and Henry looked quite satisfied at their small contribution.

"Isn't there someone you want to find? Or you think someone is looking for you?" Henry was genuinely curious.

Thessia paused for a second before shaking her head and forced a small smile on her face. Should she look for anyone? Would anyone be looking for her?

"No Henry, I uh… I don't think so."

"What about your family? Your friends?"

"I uh… I don't have any family Henry. As for friends, well I had lost them before the curse. Towards the end I was so involved with stopping your mom, fighting and planning that I only ever was in Snow's kingdom. That wasn't where I was from, my homeland was Neverland… at least until I was banished."

Henry looked up at Thessia as she smiled rather mischievously. Her smile was infectious but he could still tell she was sad. She avoided his gaze by practically going under the table to organize all the extra supplies they had in a box. Before he could ask all the many questions that popped into his head Dr. Whale came towards them.

"Henry why don't you go over there and play with that book, I have something to… discuss with Thessia here."

"It's okay my Prince, he's nothing I can't handle."

Thessia crossed her arms as Henry hesitantly walked away. He opted to sit near to them, on a blue case that probably held medical equipment and pretended to read his book.

"Prince? That's a _boy_! And you are doing no favors by telling him he's something…"

"I'm going to stop you right there Whale because I have a feeling I'm really going to want to hurt you. So what about we take _Prince Henry_ off the table indefinitely?"

Thessia let her voice to menacing whisper as she smiled casually. She could feel her magic tingling down her spine, wanting to be unleashed. Dr. Whale gave her a stern look before he nodded. He grabbed her arm with force as he led her further away from Henry and other prying ears.

"We can still take Regina on! I have a plan…"

Dr. Whale moved closer still after he gave a quick look around and was satisfied when he saw no one looking at them. His serious tone began to fade and a smile spread across his lips as he seemed to lose his train of thought. His hand around her arm loosened but he didn't let go, instead he brought his other hand around her other arm. The sensation was instantaneous, he felt… happy? No, he felt free. All the errors he had to shoulder where lifted, as if everything was and would forever be fine.

"Doctor Whale, I need you to focus. Listen to what I'm saying." Thessia slowly tried to move herself out of his grasp but he was strong and determined. He really wasn't from their land and had never encountered her magic before.

"You are magnificent. So beautiful."

Whale leaned in for a kiss, it might have been tender had he not been holding her against her will. She began to panic and before she knew it Whale was frozen, his skin glistened like wax. Thessia furrowed her brows as Whale eyes were the only things able to move. He was scared, unable to scream for help. Thessia touched his hand, wanting to feel the texture of such a surreal thing. She had to stifle a scream when a crack appeared on the top of his hand. She tried to fix him, but she had no idea how she had managed this to begin with. The crack began to make its way up his arm and under his shirt. She wanted to remove the shirt but was afraid she might damage him more. At this point he might as well been made of porcelain and could crumble at the slightest pressure.

"It's okay, I'm going to fix this."

Thessia calmed herself and focused all her attention at the magic that was killing Dr. Whale. She touched it with her mind, looking for an invisible string that would unravel the evil she had created. The crack began to appear on his neck and Thessia searched harder until she found it. It was as if she had found a small hole, she had to dig in the magic and it was inevitable that she would also get hurt. She made this invisible hole bigger, her hands felt like they were cracking and the pain was excruciating. Her hands had crumbled and when she reached for Whale all he had to hold on to was a nub on her forearm. This seemed like a slow and painful process but in reality it took only seconds. Both Whale and Thessia fell to the ground, exhausted and scared. She looked at her hands, all fingers were perfectly in place but the pain continued into a slight discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed… I don't know what came over me."

"No, I'm sorry. I lost control, I… I"

"You rescued me."

"I was killing you. I'm so sorry."

Whale put his hand on her shoulder and noticed that the sensation he had felt earlier was lessened through the barrier her clothes created to her skin. Despite having been almost killed he wanted to feel the happiness again, the freedom from his many demons.

"You really are magnificent… Can we maybe get dinner one day?"

Thessia looked at him, the pain in her hands suddenly disappearing. He was serious, more than that he was fighting himself from doing something, maybe another kiss? Or was it to touch her arm again? She narrowed her eyes.

"Not if you were the last man on this earth. Or any other for that matter."

"Or lunch? What about we just sit together at Granny's?"

Thessia got up, quickly walking away from Dr. Whale as he continued to make other suggestions. It was her magic, and in about five minutes he would be back to normal. Thessia saw Henry looking around and then relaxing when he saw her. She smiled and went towards their table to pack up the left over cups and napkins. It was an easy job, and Thessia performed it with pleasure. She became so wrapped up in the task she hadn't realized she was practically under the table placing the cups in the box until she heard a familiar voice.

"Henry! Have you seen blue? Mother Superior?"

Thessia knew the voice and for some reason she hesitated from standing up. A part of her wanted to stay hidden, to not see him at all. It was an instinct, and it confused her. After all, didn't she come here to speak with him? Well, he didn't want to speak with her. He wanted Blue…

"No, but everyone is looking for you."

"Do we know where Rump… Mr. Gold is?"

"Wait, does the Queen still have power?"

"I thought I would find my boy."

"He's gotta be planning something!"

"Hey let me ask you something, are the nuns still nuns… or can they, you know, date?"

"I don't know, Blue!"

"Don't say it's me asking."

David began to make his way closer towards her location and still she stayed on her knees, hidden under a table. What did it matter, he was looking for Blue… and Blue was standing right over the table. Great.

"Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby, maybe I can get to them that way."

"It's possible… but without fairy dust to guide us here I… no its hopeless."

"You will find another way. In the book things always look worse right before there is good news."

"Terrible news! Terrible news!"

Thessia took this time to gracefully come out from under the table as everyone's eyes were on the screaming dwarf. She grabbed a waterbottle from the table and drank slowly, trying not to feel slightly resentful at the fact that Blue was given all the credit for that magical tree. What a selective memory.

"If you cross the border you lose your memory all over again."

"And coming back doesn't fix it?"

"If it did would I have come back yelling 'terrible news?' If we leave our cursed self's become our only selves."

So many heads turned towards David, it almost made Thessia feel bad for him. People began to speak with panic in their voice and it wasn't long before there was yelling and chaos. David began to walk away from the group with Henry on his tail screaming about wanting to help. All in all it was a disappointing sight, David was not setting a good example on how to behave like a leader, let alone a King.

"People, everybody! Everybody meet back here in two hours and I'll tell you my plan to fix everything."

Thessia moved around the crowd towards the front. David saw her and for a second lost his train of thought. He turned around and began to walk to get his thoughts in order. Ruby followed him, asked him something but Thessia couldn't hear them. She slowly began to walk in their direction, seeing Ruby stand disappointed at something David said. She looked at Ruby, concern in her face when David ran back towards them. Ruby began to smile, hoping that she would get a clearer answer from him. Her smile faltered when he grabbed Thessia's hand and pulled her to go with him and Henry without so much as saying a word. Ruby's face faltered, though Thessia didn't turn around to see it.

* * *

"You have no idea what you are doing."

Thessia spoke after they were well away from the crowd and Henry was busy reading his book to find some sort of answer. David turned towards her, frustrated at himself and at Thessia for noticing it.

"David, you need to set a better example for Henry. When we go back to our land he will need to know how to lead his people someday. Be a better example!"

"You think we are going back there? Do you even know if _there_ exists anymore?" David's words were as sharp as blades.

"You silly ass! Are you really going crazy trying to find a portal back to our realm without knowing in your heart that it exists? Of course I believe it exists… the alternative is… too depressing to consider."

David looked into her crystal blue eyes, she wanted to believe they were alive for his sake. He felt guilty for snapping at her, and could tell she was hurt but couldn't think of why.

They arrived at Mary and Emma's apartment and Thessia made Henry a hot chocolate as David paced in circles. The air felt thick with David's worry, it was a stifling feeling and Thessia could not deal with it.

"Henry, call me if you need anything."

"Where are you going?" Both David and Henry said at the same time.

"I… I can't stay here with you like this. You have no plan and you really aren't trying to come up with one, are you? Not for the town anyway. When you start thinking clearly, you come find me but so long as you chase your own thoughts I can't be around you."

"So you're leaving? You're not even going to help me? Seems like you are the same as you ever were."

Thessia froze at his words and at the coldness in his eyes. It made her angry but it also made her heart sink. She closed her eyes, trying to stuff the memory he was opening back into the box. Her eyes said what she couldn't, the pain they had caused her. David didn't care, he continued his pacing long after Thessia had walked out of the room.

* * *

"_Let's play a game." Tink gave the Shepard a coy look before the mischievous smile set in her lips. It was a smile he had come to anticipate every morning, a smile that could set his veins on fire. She swayed her dress back and forth as she tucked a blonde strand back into her simple styled hair. _

"_Another one?"_

"_Well, if you're not up to the challenge there is certainly no shame in that."_

_Her smile challenged him, he knew she had set the trap and he was simply too competitive to back down. Without another word he sprang for her but she slipped just out of his reach and so the chase began. They ran up and down the hills, she would hide behind trees but he could always find her. It had taken practice, but the rewards of a kiss was great motivation. He loved her, though he wondered if she felt the same about him. Since the night he sneaked into her room they had been inseparable but he had not mentioned marriage again. He learned rather quickly that Tink didn't like serious conversations, especially of marriage or the future. She was unlike any girl he had ever known. _

"_You giving up? I have never known you to give up so easily."_

_He approached the still girl cautiously, he had fallen into a couple of her traps before. It wasn't until he moved to face her that he knew the game was over. She seemed to be a thousand miles away and he became concerned._

"_Tink? What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_I love you. I will always love you, I love you David."_

_David hugged her, confused by her tone. He tenderly kissed her, every touch felt like he was kissing the sun. He searched her eyes, looking for something that might guide him in comforting her. _

"_I love you too. Always."_

"_You enjoy my company. You have fun with me because we are young and free and have a long life ahead of us. We can do anything, be anything-"_

"_What is this about? What are you saying?"_

"_Let's leave! Let's leave today. Right now. Let us go, anywhere you want."_

"_I would go anywhere with you. I will ask your parents for permission and we will go. My mother will just about send us off with her blessing."_

"_No! No we don't have time for that. We don't tell anyone, David. We leave now or never."_

_David looked into her frazzled eyes, wide and worried. It wasn't until this very second that he knew what she looked like when she was serious. He smiled nervously as he held her shoulders._

"_You mean… leave forever? Tink, we couldn't do that to our parents. We have responsibilities. We are have our farms to inherit, our parents to help, animals to tend. What has gotten into you?"_

"_If you go home David, you will never be the same. _We _will never be this way again. Please, leave with me now. Or are you too scared?"_

"_Don't do that, don't make this into one of your games. What are you talking about?"_

_David was officially worried and Tink was on the verge of tears. His heart broke at the sight of her and just before he was about to agree to anything she wanted a voice from the edge of the woods made its way into their ears._

"_David! David where are you?"_

_Before David answered Tink threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately, until it turned desperate. She hugged him and he held her tightly._

"_Please David, let's run away together. Right now. Please don't go out there."_

_Her voice was a whisper in his ear, caressing the very fibers of his being. For a second he was consumed by her, the woman who challenged him, made him want to be a better man. The voice called again but this time it was easier to ignore. She loved him and he could live happy the rest of his life with that knowledge. He began to smile and her eyes lit up like there was an electric current running through them. He held her hand and was about to lead her deeper into the woods, the direction didn't matter so long as they were together. They were going on an adventure together and they had become so giddy they were exploding with laughter._

"_David! David can you hear me? David! Your mother needs you!"_

_The man's voice had been so far now it was merely a whisper but it stopped David in his tracks. He turned to Tink who's eyes were now wide and full of sorrow. What did she know? What was happening?_

"_David! David go home quickly, there isn't much time! DAVID!"_

"_My mother? What is happening?"_

_He searched Tink's eyes for an answer but there was nothing but tears in them. He looked between the direction of the voice and Tink. She made him want to be a better man but he couldn't be that _and _run with her. She knew that, she must have known that all along or why else would she act like this?_

"_Tink! What is happening?"_

"_I can't… I know you feel like you must go but I am begging you, begging you to stay."_

_It was then that David felt it, felt the change she had been afraid of. It scared him too, they were standing on the brink of something bigger than he knew. _

"_I need to go home Tink, just for a little bit and then we will leave together I swear. Come with me."_

_David reached for her hand but she recoiled and the rejection stung. Her face was red with grief and her skin as pale as the moon._

"_Please… For the love you claim for me don't. Don't ruin this."_

"_It's my _mother, _Tink. Don't you understand that? I just have to go and check-"_

_Tink ran and locked her arms around him. He was surprised when she lifted herself on him, and although there was no one there to see them, it was still a bold gesture. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her held on to her as she kissed him. The saltiness of the tears made her taste like the sea, but he held her close as she smelled like the woods and home- everything he loved. His mind turned towards her body, the heat of her seemed to pull him deeper into her eyes. They looked at him hungrily, greedily almost. They consumed him, devoured his entire being because that was what love did. She belonged to him, she wanted him, she was devoted to nothing but him and he loved her profoundly for it. _

"_I _will _be back, I promise."_

_He gently put her down, pulling her curled locks away from her face as his hands cupped her face gingerly. Her eyes seemed colder, a hint of lightning sparked and it made the blue seem vibrant before they went dark. He continued to look from one to the other, his imagination was obviously running wild. She gave him a nod before she looked down at the ground and that was all he needed to run home as if the devil was at his heels. _

_Tinker Bell saw him leave, she didn't know the future but she knew the man she had fallen for. With a quick step she turned into her pixie self and flew through the trees until she reached the farm- David's farm. She could smell the death creeping into every crevice of the house and she was careful not to touch anything. She saw her Shepard's mother, crying but remaining strong as the local doctor explained. Tinker Bell snuck into the bedroom, where David's father lay sick and dying. He warmed the room, which was a surprise since death was always so cold. She turned herself into the girl he had wanted his son to marry, the daughter he wanted her to be._

"_I am so sorry this is happening."_

_Tinker Bell went to her knees by his bed and grabbed his hand. It was sweaty yet cold, there was no magic to his sickness, or at least none that she could sense and that meant she was helpless. _

"_I- Oh I didn't hear you come in my sweet Tink." He opened his eyes with a tender smile. When he saw her he gasped, taking his hand away from hers._

"_Oh, I _see_ you. I see you plainly child and you… you are not what you seem."_

_Tinker Bell was taken aback and for the first time she felt truly ashamed for what she was. She stood up and took a step back, her mind racing through his words._

"_Don't worry… Who is left to tell? I will be dead… I think… soon enough."_

"_I am sorry this is happening to you. If there was anything in my power I would-"_

_The man chuckled as he lifted his hand and called her closer. She obliged and he grabbed her hand tighter._

"_I know, you would do it for him… You may be more than what… you seem but… you love him. I know love, it makes you do… the oddest of things."_

_A tear ran down Tink's cheek, he only held her hand tighter._

"_You are… a curious creature. But when I touch you… I feel… better."_

"_I know, I can't take away the pain but I can… I can give you something that can ease…"_

_Tinker Bell stirred the air around her as she presented her true form. At this size she fit in his hand and he smiled, unafraid. It was that smile that made her truly love him, as a great man who wanted the best for his son. She flew over his face and kissed him on his cheek, the touch created a trail of dust that illuminated his entire cheek with a gold trail. He smiled at her, thankful for the gift. It wasn't that he no longer felt pain, it was that his happiness overpowered him. He thought of his wedding day, married to the woman he had loved for so long. He thought of David and his brother, twins. He thought of his farm, the woods, he loved the woods so much._

"_You are the… you are a delight. Thank you… but I must ask… for one more… Before I die."_

_Tinker Bell flew towards his ear "Anything." She said and though she spoke loudly it was nothing more than a whisper to him._

"_Take care of… my son. He will change… don't leave him when… he needs you. He needs someone… Promise a dying man."_

_His breathing turned ragged but still he felt no pain, just exhaustion. The kind of exhaustion one might feel when you spend the entire day laughing and smiling. He began to get lost in his memories, lost in the experience this little creature had blessed him with. He felt as if he were falling asleep, try as he might to keep his eyes open they wouldn't oblige. The very last thing he heard was a tiny whisper that echoed from a place he no longer knew._

"_To die is an awfully big adventure…" He laughed. Indeed._

_Tinker Bell watched as his smile froze on his face. She hated to feel useless but this was what was supposed to happen, everyone was supposed to die. She flew out of the window as soon as she heard the fast footsteps enter the home and she saw her Shepard run to his father. The sight of him broke her heart. _

_She turned back into her human size and walked around the house. Nobody bothered to stop her, nobody even told her what was happening as they assumed her tears made her privy to the knowledge. She stood at the door, watching the broken family of a mother and son mourning. She was grieving too, she had lost everything. His father accepted her, might have even come to love her, but now she would never know. She also watched as the man she loved slip away, another to take his place. For she knew that with his father gone he would rise to the occasion and take over his legacy- he would never again be carefree. At this very moment he would age into a maturity Tink knew she could never be a part of. It just wasn't in her nature._

_He lifted his head and saw her standing at the door, her eyes red and her pouty lips trembling. His heart was broken, he had lost something and yet gained so much at the same time. On his shoulders settled a weight that forced him to stand straighter, gave him strength to lift himself higher and yet he felt like a puddle of mud on the floor. The pain seemed to go on and on, but there she stood, so close to him. He couldn't smile at her, the way he once would have in a serious situation. She didn't smile at him either, the eternal challenge in her eyes was no longer there… or maybe it was, he just couldn't see it anymore. He held his hand out for her, discreetly so that his mother wouldn't see. Tink could always make him feel better with simply a touch. But she didn't move, she stood there with her hands clasped together. _

_David felt his heart sink a little lower and now his heart wasn't only broken by the death of his father, it was also scared. He gently stood up, shook his head slightly, his eyes pleading what he couldn't say aloud. Tink slowly began to take a step back, his heart was pounding through his ears. He could not leave with her, he could not leave his mother, or the farm, or the life he truly wanted- and she knew that now. He pounced at the door but she was so much quicker now, and he felt the weight again. _

"_Please, don't leave. Please." _

_He choked the words, shaking his head as she continued to look at him. Her skin began to glow, and he thought it might have been the tears blurring his vision but it wasn't. She was pale, and her skin illuminated in an eerie way. He wanted to feel it, to touch her, to hold on to her… but she was already slipping away, she might as well have been gone._

"_I… I am so sorry… I can't." _

_With those last words David ran after her, but she was so quick and he heard his mother call for him. He stopped, he would not leave his mother, he would never do that. Yet, a small, dying part of him wanted to. It wanted to leave, it had wished he had just left with Tink earlier in the woods. It was a selfish, egotistical part of himself, it was the boyish part of him that loved Tink the most. Maybe that part did run away with her, because all that was left was a broken hearted man, no longer a boy. He mulled over her last words, they didn't seem to be for him at all. He walked back to see his father and noticed the smile on his face… She wasn't coming back, they were both gone. He felt like a piece of himself, like he had gone to war and had not come back whole. He held on to his mother, a piece of her was missing too. She cried in his arms, he felt as if he would never be whole again._

* * *

David stopped. He stopped pacing, stopped talking, stopped thinking. He could feel the memory, it was one of the most vivid in his life. He was wrong all those many years ago, _Snow White_ made him whole. Snow mended the heart Tink had broken, Tinker Bell. She looked exactly like he remembered her, exactly like the girl he had loved. It was confusing for him, and it made him angry. He loved Snow White, there was no question about that but he couldn't stop the ghost of feelings that seeing her so young brought him. It brought back his youth, his heart ache, and he just didn't know what to do with it. He ran through his memories of David Nolan, who was drawn to Thessia Bells. It seemed wherever he went, there she was.

* * *

Thessia ran home, locked her door, and buried her face in her knees. Never in all her life had she felt so fragile, like a glass with so many cracks it was about to shatter. It had taken years for Tink to return and uphold the promise the Shepard's father had asked of her. But when she returned he had already found Snow, and that didn't matter because she made a promise… the only promise she had ever made. So David had become James, a Prince and then a king. He had become her King, and she vowed her loyalty then and it never wavered again. She was a soldier, she had moved on with the knowledge that he was her King and she loved him. Now he was David again, but it changed nothing.

Thessia had to keep reminding herself of that, it changed nothing. It was this horrible curse, that made all those memories intertwine with new old memories. She had lost David the day his father died and became a soldier the day she found him a Prince. It was that simple, that straight forward… or it had been. Now David was angry about things that happened a lifetime ago and Thess just didn't know what to do anymore.

It seemed like she was frozen in her seat for an endless amount of time when her phone buzzed her out of the torture of reliving old memories. She saw it was Archie and she answered his call gratefully.

"Thessia, thank goodness you are all right."

"You sound… what happened?"

"Regina… she took Henry. But wait Thess, she won't hurt him, I can guarantee that. It's the rest of us that should be worried. We are leaving Thess, we need to get as far away from Regina as we can."

"You mean… No, you can't! You will lose everything, No! No you can't do that!"

"We already lost who we really were, we lost our home, we lost. Regina won. All we are doing now is putting ourselves in danger. I have thought about it, and I can take that loss. Come with me, please."

Thessia felt her strength weaken… Archie was right, they had lost so much. Leaving would at least take away the pain. All that was left here were countless of jumbled memories and enough pain to drive people mad.

"Archie, I… I… mad? The mad hatter! Archie no, please I have an idea. Please."

"I'm sorry Thess, I'm going."

Thessia looked at her phone and moved like a bullet towards the woods. As she raced through the woods with her car she knew it would only take her three quarters of the way there. She hopped out, leaving the door open and the key in the ignition and ran the rest of the way.

"Storybrooke David was, is, weak… confused… and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either. Because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost… but of whom I want to be. My weakness and my strengths. David and the Prince, I am both. Just like you. You are both. The town is both. _We_ are both. Stay here and _every_ choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's, and the school, and get back to work… I will protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us, not while I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together, as we did before… as we shall do again."

Thessia had slowly made her way towards Archie, and she locked eyes with David. His words were powerful and they calmed the crowd. Archie squeezed her hand as he made his way back towards his car. She continued to stand there, winded from the run and mulling over his words… they were both, he was David again.

Thessia slid silently into the woods, everyone was going back home and all that would be left was Ruby and David. There was no way she could speak to either of them, not right now… maybe not ever. She felt peaceful in the woods, in between the tall trees and green moss. There was life here, her life was here, Graham was here once…

"What are you doing?"

Thessia jumped despite the familiar voice or its unkind tone. She continued to walk when she regained her composure but he followed.

"What do you want?"

Thessia turned around to face him so quickly it would have frightened anyone else, but not the Prince.

"What are you doing here?"

"I belong here, what are _you_ doing here?" She put a hand on her hip and gave him a cold look. Two could play the ice card.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then walk yourself back to your people Prince. They need you, god forbid anyone should have to think for themselves."

"Now you're mad at them? What is wrong with you?"

Thessia shook her head and continued her path, he just didn't seem to understand anything about her.

"I am talking to you, do _not _turn away from me!"

"What do you want from me? What can I do for you, your highness? Or am I talking to David? You've had your whole life to be two people, the youthful Shepard and the humble Prince! I've only had a day to be Tinker Bell and Thessia, I have this magic in a world where the old me doesn't even exist. I'm the girl from the farm, I'm the creature that can fly, I am the orphan that spent her imaginary life studying and the only thing they all have in common is that I don't fit in. I was your soldier, I did what your father asked of me, I would have died for you and you know that. But I can't pretend it wasn't because I loved you, because I did! I loved David but you shut him off, you killed him when you became the Prince and that… that is what made us work because the man I loved was dead. You, the David that looks at me the way you're looking at me now, the one that hated me, the one that loved me, _you_ are dead. _You _don't get to judge me, you don't get to demand anything from me, you don't get to treat me like I broke your heart because _you no longer exist_."

David held his breath, her emotions washing over him, opening old wounds he thought had long been healed. It was as if he was back to being 19 years old and his father had only died yesterday. He was at a loss for words, he was angry and confused and hurt… he was David.

"I… I'm sorry… I…"

"Thessia fell in love with someone else… he's dead now… but _I_ loved someone else. I'm not in love with you anymore, I moved on here, from something I never thought I could. I saw him after he had died, he remembered who he really was and for him it seemed to click. Like he woke up from a dream and everything made sense. Regina… she killed him… she squeezed his heart…."

"Graham, the huntsman? You and him?"

"I'm here because of him. We both found each other here, in these woods. I miss him, I miss him all the time… I… I can't miss you too. I can't love you here, I won't do it anymore. So ask Blue and Red for help, keep them by your side because you no longer have me. Goodbye David."

"I need to get Henry, she has her… and you're the only one who has magic…"

Thessia turned around, both knew this would be the last time. She sighed as she saw his face, he seemed so… lost. She longed to touch him, one single caress to his face… but that would never happen again. She turned her back again without a single hesitation…

"Then I suggest you get your sword, your highness."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to all of you who have fav'd, followed, and liked my story! Huge thanks to all the encouraging comments, you guys always make my day. Sorry it took so long to get this one out, i hope the length of it makes up for the wait. Let me know what you think! ~~ J_**


End file.
